Adventures of Ana & Owen (Year #5)
by obi's girl
Summary: Actually, revenge is a major theme this season, among other things. Boy, I really wish I could there was a genre for all, 'cause there's more than one element to Ana & Owen.
1. CH12 - Metamorphosis

Adventures of Ana and Owen: New Young Jedi Knights  
  
"Metamorphosis"  
  
Book 12  
  
by obi's girl  
  
Summary: As Jacen helps Veniqua, he can't ignore his growing feelings for her. Owen begins to question where his life with Coryn is heading; Mara gives birth!  
  
Rating: PG-13 - I wanted this to be a tragic/sad love story (Ana & Kailin and Jacen & Veniqua)  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade, Han Solo, Leia Solo, Qui-Gon Jinn, are the sole property of the almighty, George Lucas. No infringement is intended. The characters of Ana Solo, Owen Solo, Coryn "Wylie" Kuzan, Astra Sule, Veniqua, Dray Sun, Kailin Sun, and Aiden Sule belong to obi's girl. Manipulations of these characters in any way discredit the author's rights. These are my original creations that I do not want anybody to touch them in any way. Thank you.  
  
Owen Solo fingered the small box in his hand. He didn't really know why but he felt he needed things to move faster. Maybe it was because he didn't want to lose Coryn Wylie; didn't want to hurt her the same way Kailin hurt his sister. At first, she really wasn't impressed with him. She wanted to focus on her future as a Jedi Knight, an uncertain future. When she arrived at the academy, she was confused. In a little within a week, she was beginning to doubt if her future was meant to be a Jedi. It was a change for her and for his sister, Ana. He surmised that she picked up Coryn so she wouldn't have to worry about her own training as a Jedi, but it wasn't like that. Ana really believed she was a Jedi potential, that she really had talent - though limited.  
  
Ana and Coryn had changed. Ana was more focused on her training, which worried him a bit because he hardly saw her anymore. When she did see him, she could only talk for a while because there was always something she needed to do or work on. He had to admit though, Qui-Gon Jinn was an excellent teacher, but either he was working her too hard or she was the one who wanted more work. He didn't really know where to point his finger.  
  
Then there was Coryn Wylie, his greatest treasure and love. He never imagined in a million years he'd find someone like her. She was smart, dedicated and wise. She was the light of his life. The boy smiled, remembering the first time they met.  
  
***Ana glanced at her three companions and gestured that Coryn step forward. The girl was reluctant at first then obeyed. "Uncle Luke, this is a new friend of mine - Coryn Kuzan." Owen smiled. The fact that Coryn was beautiful didn't leave his eye. Ana noticed her brother's behavior but ignored it. ***  
  
Of course, back then she was known as Coryn Kuzan. No Wylie, just Coryn Kuzan. His Coryn. Owen smiled. He loved Coryn more than anything. Owen memorized every detail about her - the way the Yavin's sun reflected off her blonde hair, the hint of green in her blue eyes. He could go through an entire list of things he liked about her, but it would always come down to one core fact that he loved her. It wasn't until the Sith incident, did Coryn realize her true feelings for him though he already knew hoe he felt about her.  
  
***Coryn glanced at Ana then at Owen. For the first time, she felt the deepest respect towards the boy. --- It felt strange for Qui-Gon Jinn to be able to sit down in a solid body and fight again with the strength of Owen Solo, Anakin Skywalker's great great grandson. He smiled, staring down at the boy's hands. The Jedi Master was alive. He looked up once he felt the presence of one of the students enter the room. It was a girl Ana's height. She had blonde hair and was younger by 6 years. Coryn Wylie. She smiled and walked in. "I just wanted to thank you for doing this. You have my up most respect for what you're doing."  
  
Qui-Gon smiled. "Which one of us are you referring to? Me or him?"  
  
Coryn laughed. "Both." She scratched her head, hesitant to go on. "I said  
  
some things to Owen earlier. I said he was a follower of Kailin's because Kailin was smooth, charming... The only reason I said that was because I was afraid of getting hurt. I mean, I lost my parents at 14 and had to survive on my own. I had no siblings, which made things harder, and my dad. I was really close to my dad. It was then that I decided I could never love anybody else."  
  
Coryn, you shouldn't be afraid to care about someone. I see you with Ana. You love her like a sister. There's something you have to understand. He paused. Family doesn't always mean blood. You're going to be training here for a long while and you're going to have friends that will be as close as brothers and sisters. And you know why, because they are family, a family you'll never lose.   
  
She looked down. "Thank you, Master Jinn. I see why Ana looks up to you." Coryn straightened herself up. "I better go. Thanks for the pep talk." And left.  
  
Owen smiled. "No Coryn. Thank you."  
  
So that's the girl you like? She's nice. Qui-Gon stated.  
  
The boy laughed. "Thanks." ***  
  
He smiled remembering their first day together. She was special, still was to him. Finally, he gazed down at the small box. There had been many changes between them and his family. Now, he was going to take a step farther. He opened the box, breathing heavily. In the middle of the box sat a small silver ring. Owen realized he was probably crazy for making such a rash decision, but he wanted to live in the moment and not for tomorrow. He hadn't come all this way to chase a dream that could never be.  
  
Besides, Solo men are natural born romantics.   
  
***  
  
Ana Solo silently walked down the hall. It was a rough night. For the first time in months, she was around other Jedi, instead of her Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. It was great. She saw her brother, Astra, Coryn ... and Kailin Sun. She saw him, but she never made eye contact or even spoke to him. She knew it was harsh to shun him, considering she decided to give him another chance. But she did nonetheless.  
  
She hugged her arms around her waist. Kailin Sun was the reason for her depression. And Kyp Durron, but which one deserved the blame? She would answer Kyp, but she wanted to blame Kailin more. He deserved the blame, didn't he? Solo nodded. It wasn't going do her much good to debate who was right and who was wrong. But it was going to take time to think over if Kailin deserved the blame, rather than her.  
  
***  
  
Jacen Solo smiled down at Veniqua. Four and a half weeks ago, she was lost and confused. Her past, whatever that was - didn't exist anymore. Her last link to the past shunned her away and she had grown - not physically, but mentally. She wanted or rather he wanted to forget about her past and focus on the future. Only, in his mind, Veniqua was his future. When he looked at her, he didn't see the woman he was supposed to reform. Instead, he saw the woman he wanted to love.  
  
Yes. Love. He was in love with her. As much as he tried to hide it from himself, it was the truth. He loved her. The Jedi knew it was silly since he only knew her for 4 1/2 weeks but in that time, he had grown closer to her than Tenel Ka and Danni Quee. He managed to hide his feelings from her, but his family? That was another question. Luke and Mara knew about her, but explaining to his mother, father, brother and sister that he had been keeping a woman in his apartment that happened to be a former hooker was risky. He already knew what they'd say. It would be something like. You're only a boy --- You don't know anything about love --- Besides, you've only met her or --- You're unrealistic. And they would be right.  
  
It was a death trap. No matter how he would try to explain her appearance to them, they wouldn't understand. They would see it as another fling or crush (an insane crush) and once again, they would be right. She snuggled the pillow, her bangs dropping around her face, framing it perfectly. Love. He was either crazy or just crazy, but there was no way around it. He was a Jedi in love and sooner or later, his feelings would come out and things would never be the same.  
  
Finally, she turned over again, facing him, opening her green eyes, smiling back at him. And that smile. I love that smile.   
  
"Hmm. What are you smiling at Jedi?"  
  
He shrugged. "I was just watching you - sleeping."  
  
She laughed. "Are you sure that's all you were doing?"  
  
Jacen smirked; feeling a bit offended but felt a blush run through his cheeks. "Veniqua, I'm a Jedi Knight. Jedi don't take advantage like that. It's wrong and unbefitting."  
  
Veniqua breathed, playing with her bangs. "Not even one fantasy? That can't be right. You're a man."  
  
Solo nodded, standing up from his chair. He raked his hands through his brown hair, averting his gaze from her. I have had many fantasies about you, Veniqua. Many fantasies, but they're only fantasies. I don't even know if you like me like that.   
  
She grabbed a glass by the nightstand and drank from it. "Why are you here anyway? Don't you want to spend time with your family, instead of having to baby-sit me?"  
  
He chuckled, facing her. "I like baby-sitting you. Besides, that was one of the specifications for taking you in."  
  
"Well, you don't have to baby-sit me all the time, you know. I'll be fine on my own. You can trust me." She reached up, taking his hand, staring at his brown eyes.  
  
"I know I can, but..." he removed his hand from hers a little quickly, causing a frown on her face. "You don't really know your way around this place."  
  
She laughed, "Please. I've been in your apartment since day 1, which was 4 1/2 weeks ago. I think I can find my way around by now." Veniqua huffed. "Besides, it's the outside world I'm more interested about."  
  
"You'll get to see Coruscant, I promise. I just want to keep an eye on you for awhile before we step things a step further."  
  
Her eyes lowered, fidgeting. "And what exactly does that mean?"  
  
Jacen reached out, tipping her chin towards him. He leaned forward, brushing his fingers on her face before finding her mouth. She kissed him back with equal force, her eyes beckoning him...  
  
Solo snapped to attention. Another fantasy. The Jedi looked up his mirror. He had been sleeping but decided to wake up and maybe kick some sense into his head about his ward. No luck. His feelings for her were even deeper than he imagined. He was having fantasies about her even when he was awake. Jacen nodded, scratching his unshaved chin.  
  
This is serious. Really series, but what I am supposed to do about it? ?  
  
***  
  
Mara's hand fell to her belly as she lay peacefully on her bed. A couple weeks ago, she experienced the baby's first kick. Only, she was alone when it happened which wasn't fair. Luke was off talking with Jacen and she was alone in the apartment, going through baby names. She wanted Luke to be there but realized he would always be there for her and their child after he/she was born. Though she knew he would be a bit jealous at being there with her when it happened - the kick. She shrugged, reaching for her milk.  
  
Another week or so and everything will be back to normal.   
  
She froze for a moment, sensing a familiar presence. Mara put down the glass, her back falling onto the bed. "Luke?"  
  
The Jedi appeared, carrying a smirk on his face. Mara smiled, suspicious of what he was up too. Luke leaned down, kissing her on the cheek. Mara wiped off some lipstick with motherly care and smiled at him again. "What are you so happy about?"  
  
"I called an old friend, asking for a favor. She's a mid-wife and she's going to help deliver our baby."  
  
She nodded, caressing his face. "Luke, I don't need anyone fancy to deliver. Just having you there is fine with me and an experienced doctor."  
  
He laughed. "Oh, she's experienced. She's an old friend."  
  
Mara squinted. "Old girlfriend?"  
  
Luke nodded no. "Okay, I'll give you a hint. She's very to close to our family."  
  
"You know I hate games, Skywalker. Just tell me and get it over with before I have another urge to kill you."  
  
Luke gave in, kneeling beside the bed. "At the risk of being hunted by you, again, I can't tell you anything. It's a surprise."  
  
She shoved him to the floor, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're impossible Skywalker. Can't you even give me a small hint who it is?"  
  
He nodded no. "Nope. And you can't read my thoughts either. I've put up a block." Luke smiled. "I know you, Mara. If you don't know what you want to know, you'll use telepathy as a second choice. Well, it's not going to work. So, you'll just have to guess what I have in store for you, my love."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
Luke smiled. "Yes, but you can't live without me."  
  
Mara laughed, rolling her eyes. That was true. She couldn't live without him and would never dream of it.  
  
***  
  
Owen stared blankly at the ring, blocking all thoughts of the outside world. And the constant beeping of his door. He rolled his eyes, closing the box and placed in his pocket. The boy hoped it wasn't his sister. Ana was great at keeping secrets (History reference to Kyp), except if it was anything worth telling. Then, there was Astra Sule. They had known each other for years, knew each other's fears and dreams. They knew each so well, they could have well have dated but didn't because it wouldn't worked. Bottom line, they were very close and that was a problem. If he was going to propose to Coryn, how was he going to tell his best friend?  
  
No. Whatever could have been between us is long time passed. Owen huffed as he fingered the com.  
  
"Solo, it's me. I need to talk to you."  
  
He shrugged, as the door opened. The princess stood there with a worried look on her face. She walked passed him. Owen watched her. Astra paced around a bit before meeting his eyes. "So, what's up?" he asked.  
  
"Owen, I'm in trouble."  
  
His raised an eyebrow at her. It wasn't like Astra to get into any type of trouble. Naturally, he was curious about what was going in that head of hers. He nodded, urging her on.  
  
"It's Dray. He came to my quarters, telling me he enrolled - which was great, until he called me 'princess.'"  
  
Owen smirked. "You're right. That is bad. He called you by your royal name. He should be punished, condemned."  
  
Astra nodded no. "Owen, this is serious. I don't know how to interpret it. He may know or he may not. In any case, I can't just ask him. I mean, I would sound suspicious if I just asked out of the blue, if he knew. And I'd look stupid if it turned out to be just a nickname."  
  
He waved his hand. "Wait a minute! How come you came to me about this? Why not Ana?"  
  
She perked up, puzzled herself. "Um well, uh - Ana's been busy lately. I didn't want to disturb her."  
  
Solo nodded, accepting her explanation but felt there was another reason. "Anyway, it's probably nothing. Just a nickname. I wouldn't worry about it. He's from the Outer rim, you're from the Inner Rim - I doubt when he lived on Corellia he received the "Inner Core News."  
  
"Right." She gasped; feeling a sense of worry, but still a hint of worry remained. Astra gazed at him, making him blush a bit. "So, how are you?"  
  
"Good. Yeah." He paused, remembering a vital piece of information. "Did you hear about Ana? That's she back in class?"  
  
Astra smiled. "I did. I think it's great. We've all missed her. She's been so busy with training on her own and everything. It's great to see her again, only if it's for one class period."  
  
"Yeah. She's great."  
  
She frowned, sensing he was hiding something. "Owen, what's wrong?"  
  
He turned to her, baffled. "What are you talking about?"  
  
The princess nodded. "Don't give me that. We've been friends a long time. I know something's bothering you." She paused. "Whatever it is, you can tell me. Maybe I can help."  
  
Owen nodded. "Astra, I doubt you'd understand." He gasped. "I've been thinking a lot lately. Trying to figure out where my life is heading or where the Force guides it. I have a lot of questions to ask, most of them regarding my talent in the Force."  
  
Astra smiled. "You don't have to worry, Owen. Your time will come."  
  
He patted her hand, smiling a bit. "I know it will, but that's not the only thing I've been thinking about."  
  
Owen gazed into her eyes, searching for answers himself. "We've been friends a long time, Astra. And I know there have times we could have been more than friends, so that's why I think you deserve to know what I'm going through."  
  
She shrugged, giving him a faint smile. "And what might that be?"  
  
"Astra, you know I'm head fallen over heels in love with Coryn. And..." he paused, grabbing the small box from his pocket. Astra saw it and flinched a bit. "I'm going to ask her to marry me."  
  
Her mouth dropped, feeling the shock. She always loved Owen; they were close - very close. But at some point in their lives, they drew away from each other and decided just to be friends. They were friends, nothing else - which meant that whatever could have been, was past.... And there was no turning back. "Astra, you know you mean a lot to me." He smiled. "My first crush was on you. It didn't matter to me that you were a princess or that your mother was my aunt. Well, not really an aunt. We only call her that. So, I have to know..."  
  
"Will I give you my blessing?"  
  
Owen frowned. "I know I probably don't have the right to ask..."  
  
"No. You were right to ask me." She drifted away from him and held her arms around her waist. "You've been thinking about this for awhile, haven't you?"  
  
"I know it's bit rash and stupid. But that's me. Rash and stupid."  
  
She laughed. "I know. I remember. All the things you've done over the years, supports that statement." Astra turned to him. "But you've always had the best judgment and perseverance. It's your strongest quality."  
  
His face turned stern as he looked at her. "Astra, are you hurt by this?"  
  
She nodded. "No, of course not. Whatever could have been between us is long past. Besides, what matters is that we're both happy, right?"  
  
Owen nodded, agreeing with her. "Right. I mean, we have our own lives. Why should we worry if our lives lead us away from each other?"  
  
She laughed. "Anyway, I wish you luck on that." Astra paused, a bit hesitant to leave. "How are you going to do this?"  
  
The boy shrugged, frowning completely. "I hadn't really thought about it. But I will and Astra, thank you. Your blessing means so much to me."  
  
The princess smiled back once before leaving his quarters. Once outside, she fell onto the wall, exasperated. I just hope you make the right decision, Owen. She backed away, heading down to her own quarters.  
  
**  
  
Denai Sule stared out the vast spaceport window. The stars, gases - they were majestically beautiful. Of course, to an average passer by, it was just space. Only it wasn't. For years, the girl had never been off her home planet. She was once, but it wasn't like exploring the entire galaxy. With this trip to Coruscant, she could do that. She knew she would only be there for a few days, but it was enough. Denai turned, noticing the other off duty officers. They were talking, eating, laughing... Not a care in the universe. She gasped, turning back to the vast spaceport.  
  
The ship, Unbroken Promises V, was refueling before it head onto Coruscant. It was large ship - almost 50 decks and one of 10 recreational lounges. She nodded, not quite remembering what lounge number she was in. It was number 9 or 7 or something. It didn't matter.  
  
The captain, a former Corellian space pirate, offered his ship for her escort. Of course. She was the younger sister of the reigning monarch of Astrus, Aiden Sule. Only, Denai never though of herself as royalty herself. She wasn't brought up like that. Her grandfather, Kyren Tamus, taught her simplicity and the meaning of hard work, something, in her opinion, her elder sister forgot. She hadn't. All his lessons and teachings, she never forgot them. You forget where you come from, you forget about yourself - the real you.   
  
Denai had always gone by that saying. And it was true. Because she remained on Ceruse, and lived a harsh life and worked for things, she never forgot about where she came from. Never. She huffed, gazing out at the vast space.  
  
"Like the view?" a voice asked.  
  
She turned to the voice. It was the captain. He wasn't old, she surmised because from his rogue appearance. He was about 25 or 27 years old, but not in his thirties. He had a way to go before he got there and if he did, a young girl like Denai would still mistake him for someone younger than 30. She smiled, gazing out again.  
  
"It's beautiful."  
  
He laughed lightly. "I don't come up here often. When I do, it's only because I need to think and be by myself. It's comforting, seeing those stars and contemplating what other galaxies are out there. It's magnificent."  
  
"Can't disagree with you there."  
  
"Hmm." He mused.  
  
Denai glanced back at him and smiled, extending her hand. "I'm sorry, I don't think we were properly introduced. I'm Denai Sule."  
  
He nodded. "I know you who are, Denai. It's me who should feel shameful for not introducing myself the first time we met." He straightened his vest and collar, extending his hand to her. "Captain David C. Kringe, at your service."  
  
She laughed at his last name, raising an eyebrow. "You last name is Kringe?"  
  
He shook his head abruptly. "Sorry. That was my pirate name. I keep on forgetting that. Let's start over. Captain David C. Regaliz and that's for real this time."  
  
"Well, Captain Regaliz, you have a beautiful ship. Thank you."  
  
Regaliz smiled, brushing his mustache. "We'll be finished in while, then we'll head directly for Coruscant. It will be 1 1/2 hour or so, maybe less."  
  
She nodded. He leaned toward her a bit. "May I ask, what is your business on Coruscant? If it's not being too rude?"  
  
"No. I'm visiting an old friend. I'm going to help him deliver his child. A Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade."  
  
He smiled, rubbing his mustache. "Ahh. The new Skywalker, an addition to the legendary family. Very good."  
  
"Yeah. I'm looking forward to it. I haven't seen them since my sister's daughter was born. And that 27 years ago."  
  
"Hhm. It's always good to be close to family. You'll never know when you'll end up being alone in the galaxy someday." He mused.  
  
Denai turned to him again and frowned a bit. "Did you lose your family growing up?"  
  
"I did. But I've found a new family in my crew. They're strong, explorers and always strive to be their best. I'm very proud of them and love them for that."  
  
She shrugged, facing the port again. "You said we'll leave here in another 1 1/2 hour or so?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Denai's shoulder's dropped. "I guess, I'll get some rest then. It's going to be a long trip."  
  
Regaliz bowed to her, noticing a small smile on her lips. "Sweet dreams, Lady Sule. It's always a service to help you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
***  
  
I need help. I really need help. Jacen nodded his head before splashing more water on his face. He wiped his nose, then turned but was drawn aback. Veniqua stood in the doorway of the bathroom, robed in only a nightdress and slippers. A smile pursed her lips as the two stood there, looking at each other.  
  
"You scared me. I wasn't expecting..."  
  
"That I'd be awake? I was up before - I just didn't want to bother you, unless I already have." She questioned.  
  
He nodded. "No, you haven't. I just needed to freshen up - no sleeping has been catching up with me." Jacen scratched his chin a bit. "How are you? Sleep well?"  
  
Her eyes narrowed, frowning slightly. They drifted to his face, looking intently at him. "Are you attracted to me?"  
  
Jacen laughed, walking aside from the fresher. "That's a bit random, don't you think?"  
  
She shrugged. "It isn't random. I'm only asking. Are you?"  
  
He huffed, going out into the main room. Veniqua leaned on the frame of the door, staring at him, while Jacen had his back to her. He didn't want to look her in the eye.  
  
"Are you?" she asked again. He didn't answer. Veniqua walked forward, taking his hand and gently rubbing his fingers. "Jacen, you were the one that taught to let go of the past..."  
  
Jacen smiled. "And I'm not asking you to forget what I taught you - it's just - my feelings towards you have change. I know. I've been having fantasies about you."  
  
Veniqua laughed. "Well, if it's any consolation, you weren't alone."  
  
He turned, facing her. She spoke again. He stared at her lips and she on his. "We shouldn't do this. The rule?"  
  
The Jedi nodded. "There are NO rules." Jacen too her hand in his, his gaze reaching her face. "You're a special woman, Veniqua. Very special."  
  
She laughed lightly. "No one's ever told me that. It's nice."  
  
"You deserve many nice things, so much and more. I believe that." He whispered.  
  
Veniqua hesitated a moment to reply. She had been close to men before but Jacen was the first that scared her. When she was close to him, she forgot about her past and what she used to be. She was somebody. She dipped her head, kissing his hands. It sent a thrill down his spine.  
  
She sighed. "I believe you're special too, Jacen. You've taught me so much; you've been so good to me. You've given me a chance to live again." Veniqua paused, looking down. "You've given me so much, but I don't want to take of advantage of you."  
  
He nodded, not believing her words. "It's how we feel, Veniqua. Don't we owe it to ourselves to at least give this a try?"  
  
"Maybe, but I don't want to hurt you and I'm not just talking about your pride." She let go of him and began to pace around, wrapping her arms around her middle. "When I started out, I made a set of rules for myself to keep my heart from breaking. 1) The obvious one, don't get attached to a person, 'cause you'll just be setting yourself up to be hurt."  
  
Jacen frowned. "But that changed."  
  
Veniqua's chest rose and fell, hypnotizing him. Though she wasn't facing him, he could feel the conflicting emotions insider her. "It did change because I met him and he changed the rules."  
  
The Jedi nodded. "That's the past. Your focus - its here - now and the future. You shouldn't worry about the past."  
  
She turned to him, feeling a bit colder. "It bothers you, doesn't it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Her eyes widened, loosening her arms. "My past. I mean, I won't deny I did things I regret but I think it bothers you more because you know I'm not a virgin."  
  
He laughed. "It isn't about that. You did what you had to do to survive. I accept that."  
  
She nodded her head. "But you don't accept, understand who I am."  
  
"I do."  
  
"No, you don't!" she retorted.  
  
Jacen shrugged, bracing her shoulders. "I have accepted your past. Veniqua, what I feel for you - it isn't because of the person you were - it's the person you've become." He titled her head, kissing her softly. In her, he saw a fire greater than himself. She was undisciplined, smart and sexy. He could tell. Her kiss said it for herself.  
  
"I love you." He whispered.  
  
Veniqua's eyes shot open, abruptly pulling away. Jacen frowned. He tried to reach out to her, but she pulled away again. She nodded her head defiantly, remembering everything and the hurt that came from those three words.  
  
"Veniqua..."  
  
She nodded, retreating back into her room. She locked the door and her heart, shielding it from him and the rest of the world.  
  
***  
  
Owen Solo stood blankly in front of Coryn's quarters, holding a pair of tickets. Cruise tickets. They were hard to get, but through connections and luck, he was able to get them. It was perfect. He scratched his chin, before going to press the COM. He stopped himself, hesitant and half- scared. Finally, he lifted his thumb again and pressed it. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Coryn?"  
  
No reply. He raised an eyebrow, cleared his throat again and asked, this time a bit louder. "Coryn, its Owen."  
  
The door swished open. He peeked in, scanning the apartment. It was messy - a cluttered desk, homework files and private works. Her bed wasn't made and her closet was empty. He smiled. Despite the fact that Coryn had been on Yavin for a year, she still hadn't been able to truthfully unpack because she was so busy. Busy Coryn.   
  
"Cory..." before he could continue, she appeared from the adjacent room, wearing a simple gown. It was blue kimono that stopped just above her knees. From there, she wore leggings and high heel boots. He smiled. "Let me guess, you were expecting me?"  
  
She nodded no. "I wasn't." Coryn smiled, noticing the data pads, but kept her ideas to herself. "What are you doing here?"  
  
A roguish smile wrapped his face as he walked forward, placing his arms around her waist. "I was hoping to spend time with you actually."  
  
"How much time?"  
  
He pulled the data pads and gave one to her. "They have the best operas in the Galaxy and entertainment. I was wandering if you would come with me?"  
  
"Adarloon. How long are we talking here?"  
  
"A week, two weeks...however long you want. And we don't have to be restricted to Adarloon. We can check you other planets. That is, if you accept?" Owen mused.  
  
"Adarloon, huh? Sounds like a plan." She leaned up, kissing him on the cheek. "It's a sweet gesture, but I don't know. We'll be alone, without any supervision --- anything could happen."  
  
Owen tilted his head, thinking over what she said. "I don't know, Coryn. Anything could mean anything. What are you talking about exactly?"  
  
She glared incredulously at him, nodding. "You know exactly what I mean Owen Solo! I love you, but I don't trust myself to spend the entire weekend alone with you." Coryn handed him back the pad and shrugged. "I'm sorry, Owen. But I can't go with you."  
  
He frowned, hearing the words escape her mouth but even as he looked at her, she seemed alien. "Coryn, it's only a weekend. Nothing will happen, I swear it."  
  
"No, something would happen, Owen. I started dating you without realizing what I was getting myself into." Coryn drifted from his arms, brushing her golden hair - holding her arms around her chest. "Owen, I do love you, and I know we're adults and everything, but things shouldn't move this fast."  
  
He worriedly shook his head no. "Coryn, things aren't going fast. I just want to spend the weekend with you. I love you."  
  
She turned to him, smiling. "I love you too, but I'm still not sure about this trip. Something could happen."  
  
"If you're worried about suddenly finding ourselves having sex, don't worry about that. I wouldn't force you into doing anything you didn't want to do...."  
  
Coryn frowned, facing him. "I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about Mara. What if she delivers and you and Ana were needed back on Coruscant right away to be with your family." She smiled lightly, "You thought I was talking about S-E-X?"  
  
Owen laughed, scratching his head. "Oh. Well, I uh, yeah!"  
  
"Oh Owen!" Coryn laughed, hugging him. "I trust you, but despite the fact that you're a great boyfriend, I worry about what goes on with your family for obvious reasons. You and Ana, you've both done so much for me I want to make sure you're both happy."  
  
He looked down slightly, mumbling, "Well, Ana isn't happy right now, considering she's still grieving over Kailin."  
  
"Let her grieve. She needs to. We've all felt heartbreak before, let her feel it. It's the only way she can move on."  
  
Solo nodded, understanding her meaning but quickly perked up. "So, about us, what are we going to do? We have two tickets to a galaxy cruise and we can't really use them." He paused, smiling roguishly, "What are we going to do instead?"  
  
"You're talking about sex now, right?"  
  
Owen's head swayed, "Not in particular, but this weekend, how are we going to pass our time?"  
  
"Owen, I hate to say this, but I was going to spend the weekend with your sister, helping Astra cheer her up since she's been depressed lately."  
  
He frowned again. "Hasn't Ana been making too much of a display about this? I'm tired of it. Why can't she just accept things as they are?"  
  
"I thought you were the supporting brother?"  
  
"I am. I just want her to move on with her life and forget about Kailin. He's been nothing but trouble for her...and Kyp." Owen replied, as Coryn just stood there, smiling sympathetically at him.  
  
**  
  
Ana Solo closed her journal as she walked to the fresher to clean herself up before turning in. She placed her sabre on her desk as she removed her jacket but quickly frowned, sensing a dark presence.  
  
"Qui-Gon?"  
  
The shadow didn't reply except walk closer. The image of the intruder sent chills down her spine. Ana started to reach for her lightsaber but felt paralyzed. She couldn't move. As he walked closer, a wicked smile curled his lips and for the first time, she recognized who he was. She started to scream but he covered her mouth.  
  
Don't do this! She sent, but he only shrugged the feeling off. His hand reached to her back and began to remove her shirt; only he was tossed backwards onto the bed, reining him unconscious. Ana dropped to the floor, crying emphatically. She looked up, barely able to make out the face of her rescuer. A rough face from not shaving daily; deep brown eyes and dark brown hair.  
  
"Kailin?"  
  
He dropped beside her, holding her hand. Ana shook her head, falling into his arms. She didn't know how he knew how to come but it didn't matter. She was safe in his arms, like she had always been but was too scared to realize it. He stroked her hair, clearing her face of her long bangs. "Ssssh. You're safe. You're okay. I won't let anybody hurt you."  
  
"I know." She whispered, remembering how much she always felt safe with him and how much she was close to him and needed him.  
  
**  
  
Luke Skywalker watched Unbroken Promises V, the ship that was carrying his guest, to dock. The ramp extended and the Jedi Master could make out the silhouette of a man he presumed to the captain. The man smiled then walked over and greeted the Jedi.  
  
"I'm..." Luke began was the Captain waved his hand and smiled.  
  
He spoke in accented basic, which was no surprise because he dressed stylishly and was charming like a regular dashing pirate captain. "You need no introductions, Master Skywalker. There isn't anyone that doesn't know who you are." The man said. He glanced back at his ship and noticed a small woman standing alone, staring about. She turned, noticing the Captain and the Jedi Master.  
  
"Excuse my manners. I'm Captain Regaliz of Unbroken Promises V. It was an honor carrying her aboard my ship. She's quite an amazing women."  
  
Luke smirked. "I've known her for several years and I have to agree with you. Her elder sister is just as amazing."  
  
She smiled walking forward, embracing the Jedi Master. "It's been too long, Luke."  
  
"I know Denai. I'm glad you were able to do me this one favor."  
  
Denai nodded. "This isn't a favor, Luke. It's an honor. I'm glad you asked." She turned to the Captain and smiled. "Thank you, Captain, for the lift."  
  
Regaliz smiled, bowing slightly to Denai, which caused a small blush. "It was a pleasure, Lady Sule."  
  
Denai smiled. "Keep calling me that and you'll make my sister think I'm trying to steal the throne."  
  
He nodded. "Yes. I understand. Again, it was a pleasure Denai Sule to be of service." Regaliz turned swiftly, whipping his cape behind him.  
  
Once again, Luke smirked, amused by the Captain's actions. "I guess I don't have to ask how your trip was?"  
  
"It was peaceful." She paused, pointing a finger at him. "And don't even think for one moment there was anything between me and the Captain."  
  
The Jedi Master laughed. "I didn't say anything. But speaking of your sister, how is Aiden?"  
  
Denai shrugged, beginning to head off. Luke nodded. Denai was the still the same girl he met all those years ago - childish and non-direct, though she was an adult. "I don't really know how Aiden is. I wasn't able to stop by Astrus or give her a call while on voyage. It might have been because I've never been able to travel at far lengths without having grandfather with me. I wanted to enjoy the freedom of no baby-sitters."  
  
"Space can be beautiful. It's one of the purest things we take for granted." Luke sympathized.  
  
"Anyway, how is Mara doing? Is she healthy? Is the child getting enough nourishment?" Luke laughed facing her, causing her to smile. "What?"  
  
"You, already off the ship for a few seconds and already you're talking like a concerned doctor."  
  
She squinted at him. "Rethinking your choice?"  
  
He nodded. "No. Just realizing I made the best choice."  
  
Denai smiled. "So, how is Mara doing?"  
  
Luke smiled back. "Aside from that fact that she tried to kill me a week or two ago in the UnderWorld, blaming me for getting her fat and pregnant, I'd say she's her usual self."  
  
She gave him an incredulous look before nodding off the feeling. "So, I guess we should make sure there are no sharp weapons around when she delivers, then?"  
  
"My thoughts exactly."  
  
**  
  
Veniqua swept a strand of black hair away from her face as she watched the Jedi meditate. He breathed regularly in all the right places and seemed at peace with himself. She saw traces of sweat around his brow. Which she surmised was from reflexive exercises. He was handsome, strong and persistent - good qualities that were attractive in a lover.  
  
And a good kisser.   
  
He fascinated her, which was strange since she had basically shunned out falling in love with a Jedi since Kailin left her to become one himself. Kailin. He was the source of her heartbreak; the source of her anguish and cause for revenge. Yes, revenge. Since he left her, she had been wandering throughout the galaxy aimlessly, taking up odd jobs to support herself and to forget about her heartbreak. Now, she didn't run anywhere and for the first time in her life, she felt safe and loved by a man she loved back.  
  
She knew she'd never admit it out loud, but Jacen was her savior. Maybe the Force sent him to me... Veniqua shook her head, regarding that nonsense statement. She never believed in the Force either, an all-powerful entity that controlled everything and the future. It was even crazier that she had fallen in love with disciple of the Force, a Jedi Knight. Of course, it wouldn't be the first time. I gave my heart to Kailin and he broke it...but I don't think Jacen will ever do that. At least, I don't think so.   
  
"Deep thoughts?" he asked.  
  
She smiled. "Deep and meaningful." Veniqua shifted highering her shields a little bit. "What about you?"  
  
Jacen turned, facing her with a smile. "Much clearer."  
  
Veniqua nodded, settling down on the bed. "Jacen, there's something you should know about me...I'm, was..." He stared intently at her, waiting, until her COM sounded.  
  
"Jacen here. What is it?"  
  
"Jacen, we have a family meeting, regarding Mara's pregnancy." Anakin replied.  
  
The boy lowered his voice as to not alarm Veniqua. "Is Aunt Mara all right? The baby?"  
  
"Mara's all right. This is just a meeting; probably about a baby-shower or something. Can you come?"  
  
"Sure. I'll be there. Jacen out." Jacen turned to Veniqua and shrugged. "I guess we'll have to take this up later. Sorry."  
  
She smiled warmly. "It's all right. Family means more. Go to them. I'll be all right here."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
She nodded obediently. "Yeah. I'm a survivor. I'll tell you when you get back - whenever that is."  
  
Jacen walked forward, kneeling beside the bed. Veniqua bent down, kissing him softly. He smiled again. "Are you sure you'll be all right?"  
  
"I'm sure. Go, before I kick you out, Jedi!"  
  
He laughed, standing up. The Jedi grabbed his jacket and left as Veniqua fell back onto the bed and gasped, "I love you, Jacen."  
  
**  
  
Ana looked up at Kailin after calming down. She glanced at Kyp. He hadn't moved. She gazed at Kailin; she hadn't expected him to come and save her the way he did. She didn't expect anything from him. Ana looked down. For the past few weeks, she had avoided him entirely even though she said she would give him a chance to redeem himself. She hadn't given him that chance and maybe...never would, if it wasn't for the fact that she still loved him and he saved her life.  
  
"Um, thank you - thank you for..."  
  
Kailin shook his head, facing her. "He's a jerk anyway. He gets what he deserves." He laughed, "I don't even know why he was given the title Jedi Master if he never deserved it to begin with."  
  
"I don't know why either. But thank you. I know I've been avoiding you and...You probably don't want to listen to what I have to say...I can never truly thank you for everything...."  
  
He waved his hand. "There's no need to thank me, Ana. I always said I wouldn't hurt you, never let anything or anyone harm you."  
  
She smiled. "Yeah, but you do merit thanks, regardless of what you think. Thank you."  
  
"I really don't deserve it..."  
  
Ana nodded disbelievingly. "I can't believe it! You won't even accept a simple thank you for saving my life. I thank you and you spat down on me like it doesn't mean anything...." she quieted her voice, "Like I didn't mean anything..."  
  
Kailin shook his head, looking at her face. "You've always meant something to me, Ana." He knelt down. "And I didn't mean to sound ungrateful. I just...I don't deserve your thanks - not after months of pain I put you through."  
  
"You didn't mean to. You were confused, lost. It wasn't your fault. I see that now. If it was anyone's fault, it was Kyp's for letting his pride and ego get in the way."  
  
"He does have a big ego doesn't he? I guess its part of the package of having so much power." Kailin relented.  
  
"Yes. But that's the reason I love you...You don't have ego and pride. You're content with what you have; you work - something Kyp has never done in his life. And..." Ana paused, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "I love you. It doesn't matter what you say, you do deserve me. We deserve each other."  
  
Kailin blushed. "I always thought maybe I never deserved you because I wasn't your first..."  
  
She placed two fingers on his lips, silencing him. "You weren't a mistake, Kailin Sun. The moment I realized I loved you, it wasn't a mistake. And I thank Astra for meddling with our relationship and bringing us together. If you think otherwise, then you're just stupid."  
  
"I don't think otherwise, 'cause I know loving you was never a mistake." Kailin leaned up, kissing her. A kiss. The first kiss they shared as lovers in months and hopefully, for the rest of their lives.  
  
**  
  
"So, what's this all about?" Jacen asked entering the old apartment. His two siblings were already there. Jaina nodded to him, acknowledging his presence. Anakin shrugged.  
  
"Mom called the meeting, which can mean only one thing..." he started.  
  
"Baby-shower." They all cited, as Han and Leia entered, followed closely by C3P-0. She smiled at them as Han settled off to the side in the darkness.  
  
"I'm glad you guys could come." Leia began. "I think we all know the next couple of months or hours are very critical. We have to prepare for Mara's baby, which means we all have to be alert and ready. No excuses. She's depending on all of us."  
  
Jacen glanced at his father and grinned.  
  
"Okay boys. Here's the drill. Mara won't let any droids nears her...since C3P-0's overbearingness. And Luke. I'm not quite sure what he has planned, but in case he passes out during delivery, Jacen or Anakin will take over as coach." Leia explained.  
  
The boys mouthed the word "Coach" to each other, causing Jaina to smile a their reaction.  
  
She stood up, straightening her vest and posture. "What about me mom?"  
  
Han shrugged. "Easy. You get to do the baby-shower."  
  
Jacen waved his hand in disapprovement. "Wait a minute! Anakin and I have to be coach and Jaina gets the easiest job? Why can't she be coach? She's a girl."  
  
"I'm your sister!" Jaina shot back. "Coaching will teach you to center your anxieties and clear your mind. It'll be good for you."  
  
Han nodded, smiling at his daughter. "Listen to your sister, Jacen. She knows' what she's talking about."  
  
"And, it's not like you have a girlfriend to cater to. You don't." Anakin added.  
  
Jacen smiled wishfully. "Right. And I don't." He turned to Jaina, hoping to chance the subject. "Are Ana and Owen coming? Astra?"  
  
She shook her head. "If they do come, it'll probably be late. They're busy up there and I think Ana's still emotional about Kailin."  
  
Anakin tilted his head. "I don't get it. If Ana's emotional and misses Kailin, wouldn't be easier to talk to him and tell him she misses him? What is this? They broke up last year and she did promise to give him a second chance. And what has she done? She's avoided him completely."  
  
"No. It wasn't even Kailin's fault. Kyp started it - him and his ego and possession over Ana. I don't see why Luke just doesn't demote his status as Jedi Master." Han added.  
  
Leia nodded. "All right! We're getting completely off topic here. All Jacen asked was whether Ana, Owen or Astra are able to return to Coruscant."  
  
"Ana and Owen will be here. It's just they need to focus on training." Jaina concluded.  
  
"What about Astra? I mean, she is part of the family." Anakin added.  
  
Leia huffed. "I'm not really sure about Astra. I'm not saying she doesn't belong here, she does, but since she has an active power, she's probably power crazy to make sure everything is in check before she starts experimenting. But I'm sure Ana can probably persuade her to come with."  
  
Jacen shrugged, smiling. "So, I guess that's it?"  
  
Leia nodded, already feeling exhausted.  
  
**  
  
Jaina departed from the apartment, eyeing her brother. Anakin head off, leaving Jacen alone. The Jedi stood contemplating whatever was on his mind. She smiled. "Jacen, what's going on?"  
  
He turned, smiling at her. "Nothing's wrong. Whatever gave you the idea something was wrong?"  
  
"You lied in there. You lied to all of them." She paused, looking down. "Who is she?"  
  
"What? I don't know what you're talking about. Nothing's...." he drifted off, realizing lying to his counterpart was impossible. Jaina never missed anything.  
  
"I met this girl..."  
  
Jaina rolled her eyes. "Unbelievable. I just knew it had something to do with a girl. How long have you been seeing her?"  
  
He shrugged. "Since I got back from Yavin. She's been staying with me. I've been helping her...helping her break away from her dark side."  
  
"At what cost, Jacen? If this girl is important to you, why have you kept her secret from your family?"  
  
"Luke knows." He added sheepishly.  
  
"Only Luke?"  
  
"Mara may know. I came to him asking for advice 4-1/2 weeks ago. But she's come a long way since then. She's grown." Jacen added.  
  
Jaina shook her head, starting to walk in the opposite direction. "I just hope you know what you're doing, Jacen. You don't exactly have the best track record when it comes to women."  
  
He laughed. "I know, but she's different."  
  
"Like I said, I hope you know what you're doing. Good night." She concluded, disappearing down the corridor.  
  
**  
  
Luke Skywalker entered the dimly lit apartment with a boyish smile on his face. Since Mara was asleep, he'd have to be extra careful not to wake her because he didn't want to ruin the surprise. He nodded to the hooded young women and she entered, removing her hood. Denai glanced around to make sure it was all right, despite receiving an "all clear" sign from a Jedi Master. "Luke, are you sure about this? I mean, you don't have to give your wife special treatment..."  
  
"No. I want to. It's our first child, Denai. That sort of thing requires special treatment." He replied as the light suddenly flickered on.  
  
The two turned to face Mara. She was leaning against the door, with arms across her chest and a smile curling on her small lips. "So, this is what you've been hiding from me, husband." She teased, staring down at Denai. "It's good to see you again, Denai Sule."  
  
Denai nodded her head, bowing slightly. "It wasn't my idea, Mara. It was your husband. It wanted it to be surprise."  
  
She laughed, her eyes wandering slyly. "Well, at least I know who to blame." Mara frowned a bit, "Except, I can't let you do this, Denai. I'm sorry."  
  
"Mara...." Luke was about to object but she held up a firm hand, stopping him before he was going to say anything else.  
  
"I told you I didn't want any special treatment Luke. I meant what I said."  
  
Luke smiled boyishly at her with his brown eyes. "Mara, this child, our child, means everything to me - to us. He or she is our first. That's more than a miracle after all we've been through together. The Vong, the Empire - this is our reward for surviving those hard times. We owe it to ourselves to feel proud and happy for our little miracle. He or she deserves our praise." He paused, "though I'm hoping it's a she."  
  
She smirked a bit, pulling him towards her side and kissed his forehead. "Oh no Skywalker, it is definitely a he. Of course, if it isn't, a she is just as good." Mara kissed him again, this time on the lips before suddenly pulling away, collapsing onto the floor.  
  
Denai rushed to her side and felt her head. "Mara?"  
  
"It's coming. I can feel it. Agh!" she cried.  
  
Denai nodded to Luke and he immediately pressed the COM, alerting the family it was almost time then grabbed some towels from the closet and kneeled next to his wife.  
  
**  
  
Veniqua flinched once she heard Jacen enter. He feet crept softly towards the bed and gently sat down. He was worried and nervous --- two traits that were more human than Jedi. She held still, unmoving, listening if he was all right. Of course, if he feels I'm awake, the whole rouse would be pointless.   
  
"Not entirely." He said, reading her thoughts.  
  
She rolled her eyes, sitting up. Veniqua grabbed a robe and walked out into the common area, where he was. He turned, smiling at her as she nodded her head at him. "That was unfair, Jedi." She warned him.  
  
"Yes, but it's fun to make you think I don't know when you're not watching me." He teased back.  
  
Veniqua frowned, turning away a bit. "So, what did your family need?"  
  
He shrugged. "It was just a meeting regarding Mara's pregnancy. Basically, it was a drill to make sure we were all prepared."  
  
She smiled slightly, nodding her head. "Ahh. So, it was nothing serious?" she asked, teasing him slightly.  
  
"Not really." Jacen mumbled, causing Veniqua to tighten her gaze on him. He looked up at her briefly and smiled. Always a predator looking down on her pray.   
  
Veniqua moved forward, sitting on the bed beside him. She reached up and began to massage the Jedi's shoulders. "This is a nice treatment." He mused as her small fingers worked his neck and back.  
  
"Figured, it's the best way to thank you for giving me a chance. Thank you."  
  
Jacen reached her hand, as it was about to make another pass around his neck and turned to her. She blushed slightly and smiled. Though the room was dim a bit because she had been "sleeping" he could make out her small face. Her short black hair framed her face and her green eyes lit up, allowing him to trace the curves of her face.  
  
"Jacen, we shouldn't..." she started but he quickly placed two fingers on her lips.  
  
"I'm not a boy anymore. You don't have to tell me we shouldn't because the timing is wrong. I know how I feel about you. I know every time I look at you I see the same yearning in your green eyes and I know. We both feel it and avoiding it, won't do it anymore, Veniqua." He stated, leaning forward slightly and kissed her. As Veniqua began to kiss him back the COM sounded. She pulled back and sighed as Jacen picked it up and turned it off. She smiled but was still concerned.  
  
"What if it's an emergency? They might need you..."  
  
He nodded. "Nothing is taking me away from you, Veniqua. We've waited and waited for so long, trying to avoid our feelings. I'm not leaving you alone." And kissed her again.  
  
**  
  
Luke cursed as he put down the COM. He turned to Denai and nodded. "Jacen has his COM off. I'll have to call Anakin instead and tell him to notify the rest of the family." Denai nodded as she patted Mara's forehead with a small towel.  
  
**  
  
"What? Now?" Anakin squirmed at his Uncle.  
  
Nodding yes, Luke laughed slightly at his nephew's reaction. "Yes, now. So, get everybody over here. I tried contacting Jacen but his COM is off. You might have to stop by his place and see what's wrong."  
  
The boy nodded. "Will do and congratulations, Uncle Luke." He smiled back before cutting off the transmission.  
  
**  
  
Veniqua moved back as Jacen removed his tunic, revealing his strong upper body. She blushed a bit seeing the Jedi in a whole new light and she moved a bit closer, feeling his shoulder and waist. Jacen smiled cockeyed before leaning in and kissing Veniqua.  
  
"I love you." He whispered, breathing against her neck.  
  
She laughed lightly and kissed his neck, whispering back, "I love you too."  
  
But before Jacen could reach to caress her face, the Jedi heard a loud pounding on the door. Jacen rolled his eyes and reluctantly stood up and went to see whom it was. He pressed the COM to reveal his younger brother, Anakin. The boy was blown. He saw Jacen, but in the corner of his eye he saw Veniqua and nodded.  
  
Jacen cleared his throat and closed the door a bit, so his view blocked Veniqua from his younger brother's eyes. "What is it Anakin?"  
  
"Mara. The baby, it's almost time. Luke and Denai are with her now. Mom and Dad are on their way...we're needed."  
  
He nodded and turned to Veniqua briefly and nodded. "I'll be there. Let me get changed first."  
  
Anakin hesitated a moment, unsure how to act. "Jacen..."  
  
The older Jedi's face turned stern and he pointed a finger to his face. "No Anakin. You're not telling, do you understand? My life is my life. I'm not a kid anymore. I can do whatever I please." He moved threateningly toward his brother. "Not one word to mom, dad or anybody else, do you understand me, Anakin? Say it!"  
  
The younger Solo lowered his head and nodded. "I promise. Not one word. It's our secret."  
  
Jacen loosened his shoulders and sighed. "I'll be there. Just keep Mara calm for the time being. I'll be there." He turned and shut the door on Anakin and turned to Veniqua, who was sitting quietly on the bed and nodded.  
  
"Go. Your family needs you. We can talk later."  
  
Solo hesitated, but grabbed his loose tunic and turned to put it back on. He sighed to himself before turning once again to Veniqua. He ran to her side and kissed her forehead before standing up and leaving.  
  
**  
  
Astra Sule rolled her eyes as she heard her COM beep. She reluctantly closed her eyes again as her astral self-projected back into her body. She moved her arms around as she stood and answered the COM. She was shocked when Captain Farrell's face appeared. The princess hadn't' expected to hear from him, or for that matter, her mother. "Captain Farrell, what is it?"  
  
He sighed, not meeting her gaze. Farrell looked worn, saddened. Dark bags marked his eyes and he hadn't been shaving, which was unlike him since he always looked refined and ready for action. The Captain Farrell Astra was looking at, seemed to be another man, a man of deep sadness and depression. She gulped. Something was wrong. "Captain?"  
  
Farrell shook his head, mumbling under his breath. "No, I can't do this. I can't do this." The way he repeated the words like a dark chant scared Astra. Finally, he brought up his head and gasped, facing the young woman. "I'm sorry, Astra. I hate to be the one to tell you this, but you're father, he's still grieving and..."  
  
She waved her hand at him, dismissing the speech. "Please, Captain. Just tell me what happened."  
  
"Aiden. She was fighting against Amnya's forces. Our army was gaining the upper hand, but she was shot...it hit her stomach..."  
  
Astra gasped, her hand falling on her mouth as she felt the tears begin to overwhelm her. Her entire world, she felt it collapse on her at full force. He nodded.  
  
"We retreated and returned to the Palace and to the Healers'. But it was too late...Astra, Aiden's dead."  
  
The princess dropped onto the floor, crying emphatically. All her world, all that she had been, it was all to make her mother proud of her who was... make her accept that she wasn't just a little girl but a Jedi who had a responsibility. Now, all the work and effort was gone because she was gone. Astra gazed up at Farrell who had let tears run down his face as well.  
  
"I'm sorry, Astra. I am so sorry. She was my Queen and your Mother...I am so sorry. Forgive me princess. I should have protected her better. I should have..."  
  
Astra stood up, shutting the COM off, as it beeped again. She smashed through the screen with her fist in anger as her door suddenly opened. The figure walked forward, ordering the lights on. Astra immediately wiped away her tears as well as the blood on her hand. Only it left a dark red smear. She gazed at who it was. She had long flowy gray hair and a slender figure. Tionne.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you, Astra, but Mara's about to give birth. You need to gather, Ana and Owen and leave for Coruscant as soon as possible." Tionne paused, noticing the glazed look in the girls' eyes. "Is something wrong, Astra?"  
  
She nodded no, wiping away the remainder of her tears. "Nothing, I just hurt my hand." She replied, showing her bloody hand to the female Jedi Master. Tionne took it and led her out of the apartment.  
  
**  
  
Denai walked out of the bedroom as Han and Leia entered, followed by Jacen. The boy stood up to greet his parent. Han smiled at the kid but Leia ignored her son and immediately saw to Denai. She hugged the young girl and sighed. "How's Mara?" Leia asked.  
  
She smiled lightly, wiping her hands. "Mother and daughter are doing just fine."  
  
Han and Jacen smiled, as Denai continued. "Luke's fine also. He's inside with Mara, with their daughter. She's very beautiful." Denai nodded to Jacen. "You guys can come in if you want to."  
  
"What about rest? Doesn't Mara need to rest?" Han asked.  
  
Denai nodded no. "Mara's a strong woman. The fact is, she's been strong during the entire birth. Whatever left over energy she didn't use sustains her now. She's all right."  
  
Leia smiled, entering the room first. Luke laid peacefully on Mara's right as she held the baby girl in her arms. Han followed afterwards with Jacen. Leia knelt down on Luke's side as the beauty of the tiny child mesmerized her. "Oh Luke, she is so beautiful."  
  
Luke laughed lightly, as the girl grabbed hold of his finger. "She is." He leaned over and kissed Mara's cheek. Mara blushed, grabbing his hand under the blanket.  
  
"What's her name?" Jacen asked, smiling down at his new cousin.  
  
Mara and Luke looked at each other a moment and Mara nodded, as Luke met her sister's gaze. "Padmé. Padmé Jade Skywalker."  
  
"Padmé, huh? Where did you come up with that name?" Han grunted.  
  
Leia gave her husband a glare before smiling at Padmé. "It was our mother's name. Padmé Naberrie." She paused, looking at Luke. "Ana and Owen are on their way, Astra also as soon as her hand is healed."  
  
Mara looked up, frowning slightly. "What happened to Astra?"  
  
She waved her hand. "I don't know. She didn't say anything, but she said she'd be here as soon as she can."  
  
"That's good. And now..." Mara said, smiling as she gave Padmé over to her father. Luke nodded. He held her high in the air and smiled, "Now, we have a new addition to the family. Welcome home, Padmé." He whispered, kissing her cheek.  
  
The End 


	2. CH13 - Twilight

Adventures of Ana and Owen: New Young Jedi Knights  
  
Twilight  
  
Book 13  
  
By obi's girl  
  
Summary: Astra struggles with her mother's sudden death and her repressed feelings for Owen; a local gossip column reveals a disturbing story regarding Jacen and Veniqua; Luke and Mara adjust to being parents.  
  
Author's Note: This is the last fic of the first season. After that, I'll skip ahead 5 years and continue to do time jumps until I get tired and decide enough is enough.  
  
Disclaimer: I think we all know anything that comes from the SW universe belongs to George Lucas alone. The characters of Ana Solo, Owen Solo, Astra Sule, Coryn Wylie, Kailin Sun, Aiden Sule and Xon of Astrus and Master Layla Way-lin a.k.a. Layla Wylie belong to obi's girl and may not be used or manipulated in any way. Thank you  
  
Tionne glanced at again at the young woman as she talked to one of the Healers'. Astra stared blankly into space, not even worried about her cut fingers. It was like, her love for life vanished and all there was left, was just emptiness. The Jedi woman didn't know why she hurt her hand, but she did know that whatever the reason, affected her profoundly. She looked down, nodding the healer away as she walked over to the young girl. Astra looked like she was going cry or throw up but didn't. Tionne smiled warmly at her rubbing her back. It startled her, but weakly smiled once she recognized her.  
  
"How are you feeling?" she asked.  
  
She shrugged, staring again. Tionne gasped, continuing. "I came to tell you about something, something very important. It's about Luke and Mara. She's already given birth to a healthy girl. Luke called for Ana and Owen, asking if they could come to Coruscant to meet her. He mentioned if you could come also, since you're also family."  
  
Astra only shrugged, before crying. She threw her hands to her face, falling onto Tionne's shoulder. Tionne nodded, raking her hands through the girls' hair. "Hush. I'm sure whatever it is it isn't that bad. Hush now."  
  
Astra nodded, still crying.  
  
**  
  
Ana glanced at Qui-Gon. Something wasn't right. She felt it. Before Qui-Gon could question what she felt, Owen entered her quarters. The boy smiled to them both, before stopping in front of his sister. Ana smiled at him. "What is it?"  
  
"It's time, Ana. Aunt Mara's baby...."  
  
Ana smiled, but still felt something was wrong. She wasn't sure what it was. It was coming from somebody in the Temple, but she wasn't sure whom. It could have been anybody. Whoever it was, she would have to deal with it later. Ana grabbed her jacket, before glancing again at Qui-Gon. He nodded. I'll be there when I can. You two go ahead.   
  
~I'm going to check out whatever that was, and then join you. ~ He sent.  
  
Ana nodded, following her brother.  
  
**  
  
Luke Skywalker stared at his daughter as Mara was sleeping. His daughter. The idea of being a father was unreal to him. What did he know about parenting? He was only a farm boy that happened to get lucky. Of course, if Ben heard that, he'd admonish it. Luke frowned thinking about his former Mentor as Mara turned over.  
  
"I thought you were sleeping?"  
  
"I was." Mara replied, glancing at Paddy. The sweet angel was sleeping in the middle between them, snuggling her father's left leg. Mara smiled, snuggling closer to Luke. "She's so beautiful, Luke. I can't believe it."  
  
Luke kissed Mara's head, watching Paddy. It was her nickname. They both decided on it. Actually, Luke was the first to suggest it but Mara wasn't sure. She thought Padmé was already a beautiful name and having a nickname was too much, but she relented. She also added, that when she was older she could change it to something else if she liked. "Um, have you heard anything from Ana or Owen?" she asked.  
  
"Nope. Not yet, but I think they're on their way. They should be. I know Ana's going to love her new little cousin. It was Ana that inspired her name."  
  
"She'll be here. They both will and Astra, if possible. She's a part of this family, too, being your God daughter." Mara replied.  
  
Once again, Luke kissed Mara's head as Paddy turned over, her eyes looking up at her parents'. Paddy crawled between them, kissing Luke's nose and bracing an arm over his neck. Mara smiled at them both.  
  
"Hello? Is anybody here?"  
  
Luke and Mara looked at each other briefly. Luke shrugged as he began to stand up, but Paddy grasped his hand. He smiled down at her then she let go as her father went to see whom it was. Luke scratched his head, entering the main room. A man about his height and age, wearing a flight jacket, stared around at the apartment as if he'd never seen it before. The Jedi figured the man would show up at some point to congratulate him and now was as good a time as any. He smiled.  
  
"What's the matter, Colonel, lost your way to the simulator?" Luke joked as the man turned around briskly, smiling at him. He extended his hand, grabbing Luke into a large hug. "It's great to see, Wedge."  
  
"I couldn't very well miss the new addition to the family. Where is she?" he asked, letting go.  
  
"Paddy's inside with Mara."  
  
Wedge cocked an eyebrow as Luke went ahead to explain. "It's a girl, Wedge. Padmé Jade Skywalker. She is so beautiful, I can't believe it." He went over to sit down, still grinning like a little boy. "I never thought I'd be a father. The idea never crossed my mind."  
  
He nodded, sitting next to his older friend. "I never thought so, too, but, here we are and it's the most blessing feeling in the Galaxy." Wedge replied as Luke only nodded, contemplating that revelation. "So, when is Ana and Owen coming?"  
  
"I don't know. Probably as soon as they can. Ana's actually the one that inspired her name; now everything is perfect."  
  
"Yea, but think about how things will be 20 years from now. She'll be dating guys you and Mara hate but will go ahead and date them anyway just to annoy the two of you; she'll get married, have children than by that time, you'll wander, "where in Sith did the time ago", then you'll glance at her and still see her as your little girl, even though she's not."  
  
Luke stared back at him and smiled, "So, how's married life treating you, nowadays, Wedge?"  
  
The man laughed as he eyed movement down the hall. Mara entered, carrying Padmé and smiled as she recognized their visitor. "Wedge!" Paddy held out her chubby hand to hug him, which caused him to smile. Wedge stood up, greeting Mara. She kissed her cheek as he kissed Padmé's as well.  
  
"Can I hold her?"  
  
She nodded yes, handing her over to him. "I wish Iella was here. She wouldn't let go of her." Wedge sighed as Mara and Luke exchanged glances. Mara smiled back at Wedge and Paddy.  
  
"Um, Wedge, how is Iella? Is she all right?"  
  
"Oh, she's fine. She with her mother." Wedge replied, gazing at Padmé. "Padmé Jade Skywalker. It's kind of an odd name, Luke."  
  
Mara rolled her eyes, hitting him. "It's not that strange, Wedge. Jade is my name."  
  
He nodded no. "I didn't mean Jade. I mean Padmé. It's new. I don't think I've heard a name like that before. What's it origin."  
  
Luke cleared his throat, glancing at Mara. "It was my mother's name."  
  
Wedge's previous grin grew even wider, "Your mother's name? That means...wait, how did this come about?"  
  
"Ana. She, uh, had a vision; a really detailed vision and she saw her and witnessed what she had to go through. It's all in her account, every single detail." Luke replied. Except the fact that Ben stole her from Anakin.   
  
"Padmé Jade Skywalker, huh? We could use another Skywalker around here; some small child roaming about and causing some havoc." Wedge mused, staring at the girl.  
  
"If you mean, keeping the two of us awake until the morning, I think we're ready for that." Mara replied.  
  
Wedge handed Mara Padmé but she refused, wanting to crawl around instead, surveying the apartment. Mara yawned, receiving looks from the two men. "Force, I'm tired. I think I'm going to lie down. It's been a long day."  
  
Luke smirked at Mara as Wedge glanced at his watch. "Oh geez, look at the time. It is pretty late. Maybe I should go, leave two of you alone." He waved to Luke as he head out the door, but felt something on his leg. He looked down to see Padmé, bracing his leg.  
  
"It looks like she doesn't want you to leave, Wedge. Maybe she thinks you're cute." Mara teased.  
  
Wedge rolled his eyes, kneeling down to the girl and smiled to her. "Look, Paddy, I have to go. But I promise I'll come and see to tomorrow. All right?"  
  
She glanced at her father, then nodded to Wedge but extended her large arms to him for a hug. Wedge smiled. He stood up, nodded to Luke and Mara, winked at Padmé then left. Mara frowned slightly, glancing at Luke. The Jedi only shrugged, as Paddy looked from one parent to another then let out an exhausted huff, causing both to laugh.  
  
**  
  
"Astra?"  
  
The young princess held her head high, searching for the origin of the question. She was practically alone in the med. Center save for one or two droids, but no means of life so it surprised her to hear someone called her by name since the droids only called her mam. Astra steadily slid off the med. Bed, reaching for her sabre and slowly igniting it, as Owen's face appeared from the corner.  
  
Astra let out a small shriek at him. "Sithspawn, Owen! You scared me! Don't do that." She cried,  
  
shutting off her sabre and placing it back on her belt.  
  
He smiled back. "So, what are you doing here? Something happened?"  
  
She shrugged, taking hold of her right arm. "Nothing happened. My fist, just collided with the COM, but I'm all right."  
  
Owen's eyes widened as he began to examine her wrists. There were scratches and tiny stains of blood, but nothing else, which prompted him to ask the next question. "Why did you do that?"  
  
The princess looked at him quizzically.  
  
"It's just that I've never known you to lose your temper. You're usually so calm and sweet." He paused, leaning back slightly, studying her.  
  
She shrugged, jumping back on the bed and nodded. "I don't know what you're talking about?"  
  
Owen frowned, staring back at her. "Don't lie to me, Astra. It's pointless and I can tell when you're holding something back."  
  
"How do you know? I mean, we haven't bonded."  
  
He smiled, rubbing his chin. "Your eyes. They seem dark and lost when try to lie."  
  
"Yeah, what about when I'm joking?"  
  
Owen gestured to his nose, "You bunch your nose or scratch it. It actually looks kinda cute."  
  
Astra laughed momentarily until small tears began to stream down her cheeks. It was silent so Owen couldn't hear but even though he was staring off, he could feel something was wrong. He turned back as she wiped her face, hoping he didn't see.  
  
"So, why did you come down here besides annoying me?" Astra asked, her eyes still glazed from the tears, but smirking.  
  
"Oh, the baby is here. I looked for you at your apartment but you weren't there and I felt you were sad. It was deep sorrow, Astra - almost deadly sad."  
  
At that, she began to cry emphatically, falling onto Owen's shoulder. He looked confused for a moment, and then patted Astra's head with his left hand. "Sithspawn, I'm sorry, Astra --- I didn't mean to - uh, say what I said. It just looked like you needed someone to talk to."  
  
She held up her head, wiping away the tears. "Owen, she's dead."  
  
The boy didn't understand what she meant until he realized what she meant. The COM - smashing her fists, deathly sad.... NO! It couldn't be.   
  
Astra wiped her face some more, staring off. "Captain Farrell called. He said there was an accident. She was in a battle and she was shot. She was brought to the palace; the Healers, they tried to help but it was too late and..."  
  
She began crying again, her head once again falling onto Owen's shoulder. "It's just not fair, Owen! I hardly knew her and now she's gone and I can't do anything to bring her back."  
  
Owen smiled half-heartedly, kissing her head. "Sure, you did. She was your mother. You knew her by legend, by what she did and what she stood for."  
  
"No, I didn't. I never knew her. She was --- I don't know." Astra paused momentarily, taking a small breath as if it was her last. "She never even told me she was proud of me or that she loved me."  
  
Owen frowned at the concept, but smiled again to be cheery for Astra and probably because if he stopped then it would hit him and he'd belt over crying and would never stop.  
  
"Hey, you know if you won't go to Coruscant, I won't." Owen stated, brushing some hair away from her face.  
  
She nodded no. "No, you need to be with your family. You have a little cousin to meet and play with. I wouldn't want to keep you."  
  
Solo raised her head, brushing away the rest of her bangs and rubbed her forehead. He bent his head down, smiling. She smiled back. With his head still bent, Owen kissed Astra's nose. She smiled back feeling a bit better. He continued his trek, sweeping down her face to meet Astra's lips. The kiss was soft at first, not rushed. Astra began to say something but Owen silenced her with two index fingers.  
  
He pulled away slowly, confused by his own actions. He knew he always had feelings for the Princess but until that moment, he wasn't sure how deep those feelings were. "Astra, uh, what just happened?" he asked, removing his hands from her face and placing himself away from her, sitting at the head of the bed.  
  
She shrugged, fazed as he was. "I don't know - I mean I know it was kiss, obviously. It was weird, I think because we've never done that before." Silently, staring at her hands, she said, "It was nice. It was a nice kiss."  
  
Owen smiled. He had to admit. It was a nice kiss. After that, there was a nervous silence between them, almost awkwardness until Owen jumped off the bed, startling her.  
  
"So, I guess I'm going to go now."  
  
She nodded all right, staring at him with hungry eyes. Owen hesitated a moment. He knew he should have left by now, but his legs and mind refused. He knew he couldn't leave Astra. She was in pain and it was unbearable. Only problem was, if he stayed and talked with her, somehow there might be a repeated of what just happened.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to come to Coruscant or if I should stay here with you?" he asked, half hoping she would let him stay. Only, if he did stay, there would be a problem: Coryn Wylie, his girlfriend. Chances are, she probably knows about the baby and would wander why I wouldn't be returning with Ana.   
  
Astra must have picked on that thought because she stood up, smiling reassuringly. "No, Owen. You should go. I think, I think I need to be alone right now to grieve and think about how I'll break the news to Ana and the rest of the family."  
  
"Then maybe you should come with," he suggested, causing her to stare at him. "I mean, I would leave you alone so you could think. It's okay, really?"  
  
She smiled back, causing Owen's heart to skip a beat. It was funny. He had known this lovely, innocent, sweet, shy girl since they were babies and now adults, both feeling guilt over the loss of their own, it brought them together - only no matter what happened it could never be. They were both seeing other people they cared deeply for or did they?  
  
"Owen, I think you're sweet but I think I need to sit this one out by myself." She smiled leaning over and kissing his cheek. "Hey, say hello to your cousin for me. Any everybody else."  
  
At that, Owen felt like he'd never see Astra again so he held onto her, enveloping her into a strong hug. She hesitated to say something until she noticed someone coming. It was Ana. The girl smiled at them both as Astra briefly parted from Owen's loving arms.  
  
Astra wasn't sure if she knew what happened, but if she did, Ana wasn't letting on. She only smiled at Owen, patting his shoulder.  
  
"Come on, little bro. We have to get to Coruscant before we show up late and look like two inconsiderate cousins." Ana said, glancing at Astra. "Are you coming with sweaty?"  
  
She smiled. "I would, but something came up. I need to be alone and deal with it ASAP."  
  
Ana simply smiled, Astra, don't lie to me. We've been friends too long to hold secrets from each other. I love you, you know that. You're my best friend and they're as much your family as they are to me. Please, come.   
  
The Princess glanced at Owen before looking back at Ana. "All right, let's go."  
  
**  
  
"Jacen?"  
  
The Jedi gazed up at the tiny form of Veniqua's body as she peacefully lay on his guest room bed. After Anakin caught them, the Jedi became cautious of their actions - fewer intimate moments and less passion between them; very less than what there used to be.  
  
He smiled wearily. "Yes, Veniqua?"  
  
She hung her head low, her brown hair covering her eyes, blocking the view of her face from his. "What's happened between us, Jacen? It seems different."  
  
He nodded, denying the feeling. A week ago, Jacen felt all the passion and desire for Veniqua but that was before his family knew what he was up to. Anakin was a loyal brother and son but when it came to keeping matters from his parents and his uncle, it was impossible. Of course, by now, they probably know everything.   
  
"Nothing's changed. I still love you, you know that."  
  
Though Veniqua still hung her head low, she continued. "Things have changed, Jacen. When you kiss or touch me, I no longer feel that passion between us. It's gone and I don't know how to get it back and it scares me." She held her chin high, facing him. "Do you even still love me or do you feel I'm a burden?"  
  
"No, Veniqua. You're not a burden." He began, standing up. He drew closer to her, kneeling on the left side of the bed. She was wearing only a pink silk gown. It was loose around her breast and body, barely touching her skin. Her skin was darker than he remembered, contrasting with her exotic figure and looks. I just don't know how I could have neglected her.   
  
Veniqua saw and felt the yearning in his eyes to touch her. She wanted him for so long. She reached up her shoulder, brushing away the straps, the gown falling off her bare breasts and body. She then reached out, grasped his hand and held it over her heart.  
  
Jacen closed his eyes, his breath deepening, feeling the beat of her heart. It was average speed at first but after a few minutes, it grew faster and faster as his did. It was the only explanation for what happened next. He stood up, removing his tunic and pants as Veniqua stared after him. The Jedi climbed into the bed, once again placing his hand on her heart as he began to kiss Veniqua.  
  
It was slow at first, like their hearts, then grew faster and faster...all the while a hidden camera recording everything that happened...  
  
**  
  
"So, what do you think is happening with Wedge?" Mara asked after putting Paddy down to rest. Initially, Paddy refused to go to sleep until her daddy told her a bedtime story. Still Mara insisted she go to bed because it was so late but Paddy refused. So after trying to use a mind trick or two, which didn't work, she called Luke.  
  
Paddy cheered, clapping her hands when she saw her father, causing Luke to laugh. Mara went for a holo but Luke stopped her. She understood sitting back, watching the Jedi Master work his magic on the small girl.  
  
"Well, this story - it's a legend that took place a long, long time ago in a Galaxy far, far away." Luke began, "The Jedi Order prospered under the Old Republic, serving as Guardians of Justice throughout the Galaxy."  
  
"Now, the Jedi Council consisted of 12 chairs, headed by the wise Master Yoda and his second, Mace Windu. Only the Council had a bit of a problem. One of their Masters, Qui-Gon Jinn, the best swordsman in the Order, was rebellious and followed his own path despite the consequences. This worried the Council because they were afraid his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi would follow his example, but Obi-Wan was cautious and always obeyed the Council, even when it put him at odds with his Master..."  
  
When he glanced down at his daughter, she was all ready asleep. He hadn't even known when she fell asleep, but at least the story worked. The Jedi gazed at his wife. Barely awake, she smiled back as she stood up, shutting off the lights. Mara held the door open she the Jedi could find his way out without awaking Paddy. He turned, smiling at Paddy before Mara softly shut the door.  
  
"So, what do you think is happening with Wedge?" Mara asked.  
  
Luke shrugged, abruptly sitting down on the couch. He rubbed his chin as Mara walked over, sitting beside him. "I honestly don't know. Wedge, he doesn't tell anybody anything unless he feels he has too. But I'm sure with time, he'll speak."  
  
"Hmm. Powerful words of wisdom from a Jedi Master." She joked as Luke glared at her.  
  
He nodded, sliding over closer to Mara, kissing her neck but she held up a hand to him, bringing a frown to Luke's boyish face.  
  
"I'm sorry, Luke. I would love for you to hold me and kiss me, but for now, I think we should keep things down to a minimal for Paddy's sake. Besides, she likes the attention she's getting right now and especially from you. She worships you. And I don't think she'd like the idea of a new little brother or sister right away."  
  
Luke sighed, backing off. He only lifted his aesthetic hand, massaging the back of his wife's neck. Mara smiled. "Hmmm, that feels good." Mara mused, closing her eyes.  
  
The Jedi smiled as Mara stretched out her legs, lying down in her husband's lap. He stopped massaging the back of her neck, and instead brought up Mara's right hand. He examined it, turning it up and down before licking each finger, sending chills down her back.  
  
"Hmmm. You certainly know what buttons to press, Skywalker, it's not fair."  
  
He laughed, planting a kiss on her head as Mara turned her head slightly, staring at Paddy's room. "We'll do great, won't we? As parents?"  
  
The Jedi bent his head down, brushing his lips against her neck and red- golden hair. "Of course, we will. Look how great, Anakin, Jacen and Jaina turned out?"  
  
**  
  
Liana Kerris smiled as she studied the Holovid an associate of hers sent. Two week ago, the oldest son of Ambassador Leia Solo and Han Solo arrived back on Coruscant from Yavin 4 with a mysterious woman. She didn't wear a lightsaber or wear the traditional Jedi cloak, so she was a mystery. No one knew her identity - where she came from, her name, her age etc. etc. But it was clear the boy was interested in her.  
  
It was even rumored she was staying in his apartment in his guest bedroom. Liana originally dismissed the thought because the Jedi were not known to keep mistresses. It was against their so-called Jedi Code.  
  
So when, her associate sent her the tape she jumped to view it immediately. Once again, Liana smiled. She had been working for Coruscant Talk, the local gossip paper for 5 years and to her, this was the biggest story yet. Writing gossip and lies was easy but this was a challenge.  
  
She leaned over, tapping the holo with her pen. Oh yes, this will be good. With her other hand, she grabbed the COM. "Yes, Chief, I have something for you. The most scandalous story since the Yevethan Crisis. Yes, it deals with a certain young Jedi and a mysterious female: black hair."  
  
"Yes. All right, Chief. I'll show you the tape first thing in the morning."  
  
Liana paused, listening, her eyes blinking in response. "You want to see the it right now? No, now is good." She lifted her watch glancing at the video com. "I can be there in a half an hour. All right, see you there. Liana out."  
  
**  
  
Owen glanced up at Astra, about to say something but his mouth closed. What was he supposed to say? What was he supposed to do? In the Healer Center on Yavin, when he comforted Astra about Aiden's death, he kissed her. At the time, he didn't really understand why, what possessed him to act like that until he remembered why.  
  
It was the way she smiled, quiet, the way she possessed wisdom beyond her years with such innocence and beauty. When she was younger, she bound her brown hair together and wore her bangs long, always tucking them behind her ears. When she smiled, his heart melted and remembered why his first crush was on her and not some girl he hardly knew. She had innocence about her that to this day, still had, innocence most children lost after maturing. But not her. She was still sweet, still quiet.  
  
Several times when she spent time in the cockpit, talking to Ana, Owen spent his hours either meditating or playing with his sabre. But no matter what he did, all he could think about was she. Before, he said the kiss they shared meant nothing but how could it? Now, there was more to his feelings for her than just a crush. It was deep, spanning time; from the day they were born to the time he realized she was the center of his universe.  
  
She sat staring off occasionally turning her head and smiling. Only now, the silence and awkwardness had become deafening.  
  
"Astra?" he asked, startling her.  
  
She looked up at him, almost confused, but nodded him on.  
  
"Um, have you thought about how you'll, you know, tell the family about Aunt Aiden?"  
  
The princess shrugged, tucking a strand of hair around her ear. Owen smiled. "I have actually." She paused momentarily, staring at the cockpit, "You know, Ana, I honestly don't know how she'll react. I know Ana basically idolized my mother and to know that idol is gone, would hurt." She only shrugged, switching her gaze to Owen. "I guess it will be hard, but even so - I don't know."  
  
Owen frowned, "Don't know what?"  
  
She hesitated before continuing, "I mean, I know she was my family. It's just - even now, I still don't feel anything and it's starting to scare me. I don't want to be a heartless person. I want to feel something, anything."  
  
Solo shrugged. "Maybe you're not supposed to feel anything else. Maybe all you're supposed to feel is only in the moment. Maybe..."  
  
"Maybe what Owen?"  
  
He stared back at her, "Well, the kiss. We really haven't talked about it. I know we did briefly, but it was enough."  
  
Astra hesitated. "Then I guess we need to talk about it."  
  
There was a silence between them, both trying to find the right words. Owen was about to say something but shut his mouth. Astra looked away, feeling somewhat embarrassed. Only after a few minutes that seemed like hours, something was actually said.  
  
"So, why do you think it happened?" Astra asked.  
  
He shrugged, "I guess because we've known each other for so long, had hidden feelings for each other." Owen smiled, adding, "It was nice. It felt different."  
  
She frowned, turning to him, "How different?"  
  
"Well, it was nothing like kissing Coryn. It was like time stopped and all I could feel was my legs barely supporting me from falling, from just feeling you close. I've never felt like that before."  
  
Astra looked down, overwhelmed. She smiled, "I felt like that, too."  
  
Owen stood up from his seat, settling down next to her and smiled. "I think I've felt like that my entire life about you. Repressed feelings and emotions building up inside of us, I guess it needed something to let it all out."  
  
"My mom's death?"  
  
He shrugged, placing his arm around her waist. "It wasn't the best way, but it worked."  
  
"Owen?"  
  
He kissed her head, taking in the scent of her hair. "Yeah?"  
  
"I think, I think - will you kiss me?" she whispered.  
  
Owen removed his face from her hair, tipping her chin. He smiled as their lips moved closer and closer, lightly brushing each other. Astra closed her eyes as she felt Owen kiss her deeper. They parted temporarily, staring. She smiled, hugging him tightly, holding on as if she'd never see him again.  
  
"Don't ever let me go, Owen. Don't." She cried, "I need you."  
  
**  
  
Ana smiled as she watched the two. She knew Astra and Owen belonged together. When they were kids, Owen would chase Astra around and when they were teens, Owen has the biggest crush on the Princess, despite the fact that Astra was like a kid sister and now, after years of denial, they finally connected and she was happy for them.  
  
They belong together, don't they? Qui-Gon asked.  
  
She smiled, sitting back down on her seat. "They've always belonged together as long as I cam remember. I'm just surprised it took them this long to realize that."  
  
And Dray and Coryn? It will be hard on them both.   
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
Jinn folded his arms, his eyes narrowing on her. But what, Ana?   
  
She nodded, "Nothing." Ana smiled, looking at him, "So, why are you here?"  
  
He smiled back. I can't see my favorite student and talk with her?   
  
Ana scrutinized him, and then shrugged. "No. You found something. What is it?"  
  
He huffed, sitting down on the opposite seat. He gazed at Astra and Owen. The Princess and Owen sat in silence. Owen holding her close, as if to shelter her from the rest of the universe. I found out what the disturbance was.   
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
His gaze left Astra, lying on Ana instead. I hate to be the one to tell you this; I don't want to be the bearer of bad news but --- .  
  
"Qui-Gon, just tell me." Ana cried.  
  
Aiden's crossed over.   
  
"Crossed over?" Ana repeated, gathering her thoughts together. But once she realized what he meant, Ana looked back at Jinn, struggling to keep back the tears. "When did this happen?"  
  
Jinn frowned, staring at something Ana couldn't see. Not long ago, Ana. A short time passed.   
  
Ana felt like belting down in tears, but all she felt was numb.  
  
**  
  
Jacen Solo stared down at the beautiful face beside him. Dark hair, exotic eyes and the sexiest body he had ever seen before. He raised his hand, raking his fingers through her hair, unable to contain a grin. She felt his hand and smiled, turning to him.  
  
"I thought you were asleep." He teased.  
  
Veniqua opened her green eyes. "I was but I didn't want to spoil your moment." Jacen stared at her as she moved closer, resting her head on his chest. "You know, Jacen, for a young Jedi, you have a lot of stamina. I hadn't expected that. I'm even surprised I was able to keep up with you."  
  
He laughed, brushing his lips through her hair. "You were beautiful too, you know. So graceful and patient. I didn't expect that."  
  
She lifted her head, facing him. "What did you expect?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. Everything was perfect," he whispered, running his left hand down her back, causing a tiny reaction from Veniqua.  
  
"You do know how to please, Jedi, that much is clear." Veniqua muttered. "What else can you do?"  
  
Jacen closed his eyes, touching and caressing her body using the Force. Veniqua closed her eyes, grabbing hold of the blanket. She moaned as the touch moved from her back to her thighs and legs.  
  
"Oh Yes! You are so good...to me. Don't stop. Please, don't stop!" she cried.  
  
He smiled, increasing the intensity of the Force-touch.  
  
**  
  
Lianna smiled wickedly watching the spy cam with her boss. The woman cried and moaned a couple more times before Lianna paused it, turning to him. He was a man in his late 30's, medium-sized, handsome and killer black eyes that stared back at Liana.  
  
"I have to admit, Liana, I've never been disappointed in your work." He began, and then gestured to the monitor. "But this, do you have more of it?"  
  
She smiled, un-pausing the tape. "More and more of it. Though I really have to say, until now, I've respected and revered the Jedi but now I know, they're nothing but sex-crazed hormonal men, I'm actually willing to jump in to feel and experience what it's like."  
  
He nodded, "Liana, you're the best reporter I have but remember, don't get too deep in this. Just do the story, run the photos with some trashy- provocative line and leave it. Nothing else."  
  
"But chief, there's still the question of who that girl is. Where did she come from? Does she have a name? Basic P.I. I can't do a story without that."  
  
The man hesitated, gazing at the video. Whoever the woman was, she was an interesting character - stamina, sex, intrigue and a killer boy that's all she was. However it wouldn't be a bad idea to learn her identity. "All right, P.I only on the girl - but not too much. I want the Jedi to seem like a Boy Scout before perverting his image. Got that, Liana?"  
  
"Oh yes, chief, I'm all over it."  
  
**  
  
"Do you really have to go now?" Veniqua asked, her green eyes pleading him to stay.  
  
Jacen frowned as he dressed. He Force-called his sabre to his hand, which he abruptly placed on his belt. "I do, but I promise I'll be back as soon as I can." He leaned over, kissing her lips softly and smiled, "Nothing can keep me away from you too long."  
  
Veniqua frowned, looking down but Jacen lifted her chin with his left hand. "Hey, tonight it will just be us. No interruptions, I promise. Just you, my champagne, dinner and I think we can improvise on the dessert. We're both creative people."  
  
She smiled, raising her naked leg. "All right then, but I'll be here all alone until you get back."  
  
Jacen hesitated, realizing how sexy and tempting it was not to leave but he some errands to do. "You're a pro, aren't you? Knowing exactly how to tempt me?"  
  
Veniqua shrugged. "I've had years of practice. So many years, I've learned couple things to drive men crazy, even a Jedi. They're the easiest."  
  
"Okay, now I really have to go. Ana, Owen and Astra aren't going to be happy if I don't show up to meet them at the platform."  
  
Veniqua frowned slightly, "Then go. They're family. They need you."  
  
**  
  
Ana glanced at Astra as they unboarded the shuttle. Since Qui-Gon told her about Aiden's death, Ana began to wander why Astra hadn't even said anything about it to anyone. She knew eventually she would, but Ana had never known the Princess to lie or hold anything back. The two girls stopped halfway down the ramp, Owen trailing behind them.  
  
He sighed, "It looks like there's no one to meet us."  
  
Ana nodded as she and Astra surveyed the area. "They knew we were coming, didn't they?"  
  
"Of course." A voice replied from behind.  
  
Ana nodded as Astra and Owen hugged Jacen Solo. "Hey guys." Jacen said, and then gazed up at Ana. "Aren't you going to give me a hug?"  
  
She smiled as Owen and Astra cleared away. Ana glanced momentarily at Astra as she hugged Jacen, then let go. "So, how are you guys?" Jacen asked as he led them to a speeder. "Anything new?"  
  
At that, Ana stared at Astra, hoping she would say something but didn't. She just smiled.  
  
"Ana's returned to class." Owen stated, smiling at his sister. Ana smiled briefly but frowned. He frowned as well. Ana?   
  
Don't worry about it, little bro. I'm just worried about something.   
  
Owen shrugged as Astra leaned closer, almost sitting on his lap. Jacen glanced at the mirror, eyeing them. He knew something was going on. Ana was distant, hardly saying a word since she arrived and Astra and Owen were comfy with each other. Something was up...with all three of them.  
  
**  
  
Veniqua flipped through the video TV as she looked through the job section of the Coruscant News. Though Jacen had been gone for only a half an hour, she knew thinking about him could distract her. She had work to do. She wanted to surprise him by actually finding a job that didn't require that she strip and touched by some pervert.  
  
However, her head popped up once she heard the door COM beep. Veniqua rolled her eyes, standing up to see who it was. It was woman, about her height, blonde hair and brown eyes. She carried a Vo- codor and was scrambling through her purse for something else.  
  
"Hello? Can I help you?"  
  
"I'm with Coruscant Talk." Liana began, readying her vo-coder.  
  
Veniqua shrugged, "Sorry, I'm not interested."  
  
"Ms..." Liana began, "Please, I'll only be taking up a few minutes of your time. "  
  
She shrugged, "Really, Ms. I'm not interested."  
  
Liana huffed, putting away her recorder. "All right, no recording device. I just want to talk."  
  
Veniqua opened the door, snarling at the woman. "I'm sorry, but I think you better go now. In fact, you're trespassing so I suggest you leave here before I have to call security."  
  
"Veniqua, is something wrong?" a voice asked.  
  
The two women turned, facing Anakin Solo. Liana laughed, looking at him. "Veniqua, huh? Sounds like some whore!"  
  
Despite that remark, Veniqua maintained her composure, glancing at Anakin. "Anakin, this reporter is bothering me and refuses to leave me alone."  
  
Anakin glared at Liana as he began to reach for his sabre. Liana froze, backing off slowly. "All right, I'll leave, Ms. Veniqua, but you can't stop me from running the story." She smiled, turning on her heel, heading down the hallway as Anakin glanced at Veniqua with a worried expression on his face.  
  
**  
  
~~Aiden Sule blinked her eyes as she studied her surroundings. She remembered being on the battlefield set against Amnya's forces and then...nothing else. The Jedi reached down to her left side. It still stung but was quickly healing. Once again, she gazed around. Everything looked so bright, it almost blinded her. She held her hand to her eyes, trying to block the harsh light.  
  
Aiden?   
  
The Jedi swiftly turned around, igniting her sabre, a cold expression on her face and for good reason. She loosened her grip on her sabre but did not turn it off. She nodded, recognizing the man. Long brown hair, old and graying but the same wisdom and superiority she remembered when she trained under him in her youth. Only, she wasn't expecting to see him so soon...  
  
Qui-Gon, what's happened?   
  
He walked closer to her, careful to avoid her sabre. Aiden, you've crossed over.   
  
Aiden dropped her sabre to the ground, abruptly turning off as it tumbled down and she nodded. NO! That's impossible. I can't be dead. I have a life up there. You can't expect me to leave it.   
  
No one's expecting you too, but it is your time. Qui-Gon held her hand, I know it's been a long time coming. You're the last of the old Order, but...  
  
But what? Aiden shrugged off his hand, glaring icily at him. My life can't be over! I haven't completed my rule as Queen as a mother and wife. This has to be a mistake. I mean, even Death can screw up every once in awhile.   
  
Qui-Gon smiled, nodding, Still stubborn as always, I see. One trait you haven't lost at all during all these years.   
  
Sithspawn, Qui-Gon! Aiden yelled, I'm not ready for this. I've spent my whole life working to redeem myself and I'm still walking down that road. I can't leave it now. I can't go astray.   
  
You won't. You never have. Aiden, you've done everything in your life you could possibly do to make up for you're past wrongs. There's nothing for you to do.   
  
She glanced at him with a determined look on her face, Yes, there is. And wandered off.  
  
Qui-Gon nodded his head, Aiden?   
  
His former apprentice turned to him, smiling, I need to talk to the Council and I need you there.   
  
Aiden, this won't help matters. They'll tell you the same thing. They've foreseen this. That's why they sent me to greet you; to help you adjust.   
  
Oh I'll adjust, I just need a favor before I decide to make this place my permanent home. Aiden returned quickly, then smiled again, Qui-Gon, please. Stand by me this one last time. I need you.   
  
He nodded willingly, I might as well go with you to keep you from saying something you'd regret later or...Let's go. Qui-Gon bent down, gripping her sabre and handed it to her. You probably won't need this, but I think you've earned it.   
  
She took it graciously, grabbing his hand in the process and smiled, Thank you.   
  
**  
  
Luke Skywalker smiled down, staring at Mara sleep. He would have carried her to their room but he was afraid he might wake her or Paddy. Paddy. In the years he was married to Mara, he never thought he'd be a father. With the wars and predicaments they faced, having a family was the last on their "to do" list. But Paddy was there. A small angel, green eyes like Mara and his child like face. Still...  
  
The Jedi Master gently sat up, leaving Mara and silently walked over to the COM. He glanced back at Mara before pressing it. He waited a while until he was connected. Finally, a man with black hair appeared and smiled.  
  
"Wedge, I hope you don't mind. I got the feeling something was bothering you earlier. Can we talk?"  
  
He rolled his eyes, "I guess it's pretty much pointless to get anything past you, huh?" he joked, "Then, can you meet me in the pilot's lounge in say, a couple minutes?"  
  
Luke smiled, "Of course."  
  
**  
  
Luke casually walked into the lounge, scanning the various tables for his friend. He finally found him staring out one of the ports, handling a drink. Wedge took a sip from it then watched the view port some more before noticing Luke. He smiled at him as the Jedi Master walked over.  
  
"It's good to see you, Luke. It's been a long time, a very long time." Wedge stated, turning away from the port, "So, how are you, besides having a new addition to the family?"  
  
"At peace, Wedge." The Jedi replied, and then glanced out the view port, "You know, the Rogue Squadron hasn't been the same without you."  
  
He grunted, nodding, "Nothing's been the same since the Vong attacked."  
  
Skywalker stood next to Wedge and folded his arms. "Have you heard from Jag since he left?"  
  
Wedge nodded, "I haven't. I haven't heard from Iella either and I get the feeling I won't for a long time." he paused momentarily, glancing at Luke, "Iella left me, Luke."  
  
The Jedi frowned, "When did this happen?"  
  
"Not long ago. The thing is, I don't even know why." Wedge cried, sitting down.  
  
Luke sat down as well, placing his aesthetic hand on Wedge's shoulder and gave him a hopeful smile, "What about Myri? She couldn't have taken her too."  
  
"No, she didn't but that doesn't mean it hurts less. Myri, she knows her mother is gone." He paused, "When I heard about Paddy, I figured if I saw you and Mara were still together, things wouldn't seem so bad. I was wrong."  
  
"Why don't you and Myri move back to Coruscant? I'm sure she and Paddy would get along."  
  
Wedge nodded, waving his hand, "No. Actually, I have a thought about where Iella might be...on Chiss."  
  
Luke raised an eyebrow at him, "Because Jag and your sister are there?"  
  
He shrugged, "It's a long shot but if Iella is there, maybe I can not only see her but my sister and her husband."  
  
The Jedi smiled, "As long as you say goodbye to Paddy before you go. I think she has a crush on you."  
  
Wedge blushed, scratching his chin, "She's a cute kid, Luke. Take care of her. She's going to make some young man happy one day."  
  
Luke nodded, laughing, "Let's try not to see that far down the road, Wedge. She's only a baby. I don't want to think about her future loves and possible heart breaks until they come." He paused, suppressing his grin, "May the Force be with you, Wedge."  
  
He smiled, hugging the Jedi, "Thanks for calling Luke. I really needed to talk."  
  
The Jedi only smiled, "I know."  
  
**  
  
After Liana left, Anakin took Veniqua by the arm, dragging her inside the apartment, shutting the door. Anakin paced back and forth, trying to calm his anger. "That reporter, she said she'd still run the story about Jacen. What did she mean?"  
  
Veniqua shrugged, "I don't know. She said she worked for Coruscant Talk." She paused, looking up at him, "Anakin, I swear I didn't do anything. I would never hurt Jacen. I love him."  
  
Solo nodded as he gazed around the room. Veniqua remained quiet as her eyes traveled around the room with his, until she leaned over and whispered, "What are you looking for?"  
  
"A bug, a tiny video cam - anything. That reporter wouldn't have come here if she didn't have anything to look at." Anakin reasoned.  
  
Veniqua nodded as she noticed someone enter. "Jacen!"  
  
Anakin stood straight as his brother entered followed by Ana, Owen and Astra. Veniqua glared at Ana, though Ana herself didn't recognize her. "What's going on here?" Jacen asked, eyeing his little brother.  
  
Before Anakin could answer, Ana spoke. "Uncle Jacen, aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" she asked, nodding to Veniqua.  
  
Anakin shrugged, nodding to Veniqua, "This is Veniqua, a new close friend."  
  
Ana extended her hand to her, smiling hello. Veniqua glared defensively at her before taking her hand and shaking it. "Nice to meet you, Veniqua." Ana smiled, "Where are you from?"  
  
"Corellia. I have family there."  
  
Solo held her head high, contemplating something then turned, nodding to Jacen. Jacen smiled at Veniqua before Ana took him aside to talk silently. Owen shrugged his shoulders, heading out after Ana.  
  
**  
  
"Hey Ana, what was that all about?" Owen asked, catching up with his counterpart.  
  
Ana shrugged, looking innocent. "Nothing. I was just being friendly."  
  
Owen nodded no, "You're weren't. You had that look."  
  
"What look?"  
  
Solo huffed, putting his hands on his sides, "That look. You had it when you broke up with Kailin. That look that says something is up." He paused briefly and nodded, "Forget it."  
  
"Fine." Ana murmured. She was going to say something else but thought better of it and continued to head towards Luke and Mara's apartment.  
  
**  
  
Mara yawned, sprawled across the couch. She turned over, reaching for Luke but he was gone. She shot straight up, scanning the room for her husband. Mara got up from the couch and silently tiptoed towards Paddy's room, hoping he was there. She saw Paddy, sleeping in the middle of some blankets but no Luke. Mara huffed, turning but was suddenly shocked.  
  
"Luke! Sithspawn, where have you been?" she cried, jumping.  
  
Luke shrugged, scratching his head, "I talked to Wedge." Passing her and sitting down on the couch. Mara stood, crossing her arms around her chest, looking back at him.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Iella's left him; Myri is still with him. Once he heard about Paddy, he figured he'd come here; see how happy we were and Paddy and not feel bad. He was wrong." Luke sighed as Mara sat down next to him.  
  
Mara nodded, "What is he going to do? Does he know where she is?"  
  
"He has an idea...Chiss, mainly because his sister and Jag are there, but it's a long shot." Luke added, glancing at her.  
  
Mara fell silent as she stared at Paddy's door. Luke smiled at her, "Don't worry. That will never happen to us." She snickered, causing Luke to look at her. "It won't."  
  
"Well, you never know. The future is constantly in motion." Mara paused, gazing at the door and smiled as Ana, Owen and Astra entered.  
  
Ana smiled at Mara, "We're not interrupting something, are we?"  
  
Luke stood up, hugging his niece, Owen, then Astra. Mara stood up as well, heading towards Paddy's room. Luke smiled at Ana, "When did you guys get in?"  
  
Ana shrugged, "Not too long ago. Before we came here, we stopped by Jacen's, saw Anakin and a new friend of Jacen's." She paused, looking back and leaned forward, "Do you know about her?"  
  
He nodded yes, "I do. Anakin knows, too but not everyone else." Luke paused hesitantly, "It's complicated; really complicated."  
  
"Is she a threat?"  
  
The Jedi shrugged, "I don't know; you'd have to ask Jacen about that." Mara entered, carrying Paddy. The girl turned her head, smiling at her new visitors.  
  
Owen, Ana and Astra stepped forward smiling at the baby girl. "She's so beautiful. What's her name?" Ana asked.  
  
"Paddy. Padmé Jade Skywalker." Mara replied, glancing at Luke. "We named her after your great great grand mother."  
  
"Paddy, huh?" Ana mused, glancing at Mara, "Congratulations and we're sorry we couldn't come sooner."  
  
Luke nodded, "Don't worry about it, Ana. Speaking of which, how is your training going?"  
  
She smiled, eyeing Astra. "Astra has a new active power - astral projection."  
  
Mara and Luke shot up as Paddy looked from one parent to another then at Astra. Astra glanced at Owen, smiling timidly at Luke. She only shrugged, "I'm still getting used to it; I'm teaching my astral self how to fight using my lightsaber and the Force."  
  
"Which you should be cautious about. An active power like astral projection can be dangerous if you're not careful," Ana stated, casually lowering her tone.  
  
"Is there anything else you want to talk about?" Luke asked.  
  
Owen's eyes narrowed on Ana. Astra only shrugged, "No, nothing's going on."  
  
**  
  
Ana settled down on the couch as Mara put Paddy back down. Owen nodded to her, leaning on the counter, his eyes once again narrowed on her. "What was that all about?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing. How many times do I have to tell you? Nothing is going on." Ana shrugged.  
  
Owen nodded, "Don't play games, Ana. I know you know."  
  
"Know what? What do you think I know?"  
  
"I don't know. What do you know?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her, his arms crossed across his chest.  
  
She shrugged, "What am I supposed to know? What is it that you think I know?"  
  
Owen huffed, staring back at her with a confused expression on his face, "Depends. What do you know?"  
  
Ana squinted, tapping her foot, "What do you know?"  
  
After a awhile, Owen nodded, "All right, what in Sith are we talking about here?"  
  
Solo shrugged, nodding, "I really don't know." Ana peered up at Owen and sighed, "What I know has to do with Astra."  
  
Owen blinked, nodding furiously, pointing his finger, "I knew you knew. Are you going to tell?"  
  
"I'm not going to tell. That's up to Astra. It's her decision. No one can tell what happened, except her."  
  
"Sithspawn!" Owen cried, pacing back. Ana nodded in agreement, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Actually, Qui-Gon told me; it totally shocked me. None of us was expecting this. I wasn't even prepared...and Astra. Aiden's death isn't going to easy on any of us. I don't even want to think about how the rest of the family will react."  
  
Owen stared back at her, "I know about that. Astra told me when I met her in the Healer's Center."  
  
"Oh," Ana mused, looking back at him, "What were you talking about?"  
  
"Nothing." Owen replied.  
  
She nodded, huffing.  
  
**  
  
After sitting in silence trying to figure out how to clear this mess, Jacen stood up, causing both Veniqua and Anakin to stare up at him. "All right, Ms. Liana said the story would print tomorrow." He began.  
  
"Of course, by now it's probably already printed," Anakin mumbled.  
  
Veniqua frowned, "I should have never come back here. It was a mistake. I should have just left when I was told to."  
  
Both Anakin and Jacen heads turned to Veniqua, with the same question in each other's mind. "Who told you to leave, Veniqua?" Jacen asked.  
  
She shrugged, standing up. "It doesn't matter. That part of my life is finished. I'm not going back to it."  
  
"No one's asking you to," Anakin replied, eyeing his big brother, "Jacen, can I talk to you for a moment in private?"  
  
He shrugged, nodding to Veniqua. Veniqua smiled okay as he joined Anakin in the next room. "Anakin, what is it?" Jacen questioned.  
  
"Jacen, this has gone too far. If this story gets out, it will not only hurt you but the rest of the family." Anakin whispered.  
  
Jacen only shrugged, "What am I supposed to do, Ani? I can't just abandon her; she needs me and I need her."  
  
"She needs you? You need her? You can't abandon her? Jacen, listen to yourself. Are you willing to give up everything for this woman? You don't even know about her past. She was on Yavin? Why?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Anakin nodded, "She's not worth it, Jacen. She's playing you. If you stay by her side, she's going to drag you down with her and this media stuff will destroy everyone, including you. Don't do this. She's NOT worth it, Jacen!"  
  
"No, Anakin! That's where you're wrong. She is worth it. I've never felt like this way about anyone since loosing Danni. I can't loose Veniqua. I love her." Jacen cried as he glanced at Veniqua from afar.  
  
He still persisted, "If you're not going to do the right thing, then I will." Brushing past him.  
  
Jacen froze, studying his brother, suddenly realizing his plan. "No, Anakin! You can't tell mom and dad about this."  
  
"To be honest, brother, this is something I should have done since the beginning but didn't because you made me promise not to!"  
  
With that, he turned on his heel, leaving and there was nothing Jacen could do to stop him.  
  
**  
  
The minute Luke and Mara entered the room, followed by Astra, Ana and Owen ceased their conversation. Luke froze, sensing something about their change in mood. They were up to something; he could feel it. He nodded, somewhat suspicious, "All right, you two. What's going on?"  
  
Owen shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about Uncle Luke."  
  
He was about to reply but Astra cleared her throat. Ana nodded no to her but Astra only shrugged, causing Ana's eyes to glare at her. Still the princess didn't flinch. Ana shrugged, rolling her eyes. Astra glared at her, begging her but Ana was absolute.  
  
Luke leaned over to Owen and nodded, "What's going on?"  
  
Finally Ana gave in, causing Astra to clear her throat again but before she could say another word, Ana noticed a bright blue shimmer behind Luke and Mara.  
  
**  
  
Jacen followed Anakin all the way to Luke and Mara's apartment. He thought he'd go to their parents. Jacen was thankful he didn't but Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara was worse. Anakin COM'd the door and it opened with hesitation. He stepped in, inching between the door, which Jacen caught with his hand and entered, literally bumping into his brother. Both boys froze, staring, their mouths agape.  
  
Luke and Mara turned to the boys and nodded. Ana nodded no, tears dripping from her cheeks despite the fact that she all ready knew. Owen glanced at his sister and sighed, grasping Astra's hand.  
  
She smiled, I'm sorry I couldn't have come sooner but I had to fight the Council to come down here and say good bye.   
  
Astra frowned, "I was going to say something...."  
  
Aiden waved her hand. You don't need to. She paused, looking at all of them and sighed. I wish I could say good-bye to each of you but they gave me limited time. She turned to Luke and Mara, smiling. Oh Luke, I could never thank you enough for training me and helping me rediscover who I am. When you found me, I was a cold-hearted bitch, hovering over her family, trying to protect them from the evils of the universe.   
  
Luke blushed as she continued. Actually, I was trained before you came along. It was set during the Old Republic. Tamus pleaded with the Council to send someone to tame me, as he called it. They sent two Jedi; the Master the best swordsman in the Order and the most stubborn and his apprentice, the last Jedi in the Galaxy after the rise of Palpatine. A hormone-crazed Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi.   
  
Mara laughed, "And here we thought he was grim even in his youth."  
  
"That means Qui-Gon was the Master, he was the one. He was your true love. The man you loved before Xon came along." Ana realized.  
  
She nodded yes, Yes, it was he. But because of circumstances at the time, we couldn't be together...mainly because of Obi-Wan and his insane crush on me. Aiden laughed, remembering seeing the two of them and frowned, Times have certainly changed since those days. Anyway, you can thank Qui-Gon for allowing me to come down here. He greeted me on the other side but of course, being I, it was more like yelling at him, refusing to believe the truth. I asked him a favor to stand by me one last time and he did. I'll never forget that.   
  
Ana, you're really lucky to have him as your mentor, friend and confidant. Aiden snickered, smiling at her. Ana Solo. It's hard to believe a year ago a lightsaber didn't hang from your belt and now, after 28 years, you are what were born to be and I'm very proud of you. She paused, I know when I had the power to see, I didn't appreciate it until it was gone. Be careful with it and may the Force be with you. She smiled at her until at long last, Aiden facing her daughter and Owen.  
  
Owen smiled wishfully, "You don't need to say anything to me, Aunt Aiden."  
  
Aiden nodded, crossing her arms. You, Owen, I have the most say to.   
  
"Why?"  
  
Because...you're confused. You don't know where your life is going. You don't have an active power like the rest of us and you are constantly putting yourself in danger, pushing yourself to the limits despite what others thinks. You position yourself where you shouldn't venture, placing yourself at odds with your sister. She grunted, It even seems like you and Ana have switched places. She's the responsible one and you're the unpredictable one.   
  
He shrugged, smiling, "I always thought I was the cute one."  
  
Aiden laughed, Oh Owen! She paused, You still have much to learn. The fact that you don't have an active power doesn't mean you can take risks and expect you'll come out of a situation without some scrapes and bruises. You can't. But being a Jedi requires responsibility. If you are going to make a decision that might endanger those around you and perhaps, yourself in the process, you have to think to yourself, "Is it worth it?" Remember that, Owen. Remember that always. She paused, backing off, But for now, I want you to do something for me.   
  
"What?"  
  
She gazed at Astra and sighed, I want you to keep an eye on Astra while she's at the Academy. Keep her safe. She needs a friend like you right now. You need each other. Take care of her.   
  
Owen nodded, "Aunt Aiden, I can't do that...I, uh...Sure. You got it."  
  
Aiden smiled thanks, before paying full attention to her daughter. Funny, how she never really paid full attention to Astra when she was growing up. Astra.   
  
Astra straightened up as she faced her mother, holding her head high.  
  
Aiden nodded no, No, Astra. We're not in the Palace. You don't have to treat me like the Queen.   
  
She shrugged, "Then what am I supposed to do, mom? Tell me, 'cause I don't know. I have tried time and again to please you, make you proud of me but I couldn't. I thought when you sent me to be a Jedi, you would be proud of me but you didn't even say that. You just hugged me, gave some directions to Captain Farrell and stood like a statue as I Ieft. You didn't even wave good bye."  
  
Aiden was about to say something but allowed her to continue. Go on, Astra.   
  
The Princess nodded, crying, "I don't even remember a time you told me you loved me. All you did was push me further and further away. You never knew me; I never knew you. I knew before I was born, you were already a legend, a great legend. But that's all I knew. I only knew the legend. I didn't know who you were - I never knew and it hurt. It hurt so much I didn't."  
  
When Astra didn't say anything else, Aiden spoke. You're right. You're right about everything. I never told you I loved you or that I was proud of you. You know why? I had lived by this code since my father, your grandfather died. I loved him so much but when he was gone and it was just my mother, Tamus and I, I shut myself off from ever loving anybody else. The seclusion only worsened when I crossed over to the Dark side and to this day, I regret so much I stuck by that code because it hurt you. As she continued to speak, Astra began to cry some more. Her head fell on Owen's shoulder and he started to cry as well.  
  
But believe it or not, I remember a time when you were about 3 years old. Unlike other Queen Mothers, I refused to allow nurses take care of you. Because this was before the civil war, I wasn't distracted and gave you my full attention. One day, Xon and I went out on a picnic. I looked down at your angel face and realized I could never be your mother. Not the mother you wanted; the mother you dreamed of. I decided to let you grow up independently, which to me, was the best decision I ever made. Only now, do I see the error of my ways.   
  
Astra frowned, "Best decision? How is shipping me off to Yavin without my say and not bothering to check on me the best decision you ever made?"  
  
Aiden shrugged, At the time, I felt it was but obviously I was wrong.   
  
"And you don't regret it? I am your daughter. You never picked me up and cradled me, sang me lullabies or smiled a smile I knew was that of a mother, a mother who cared. And now I'll never know who you are. You'll never know who I am, what I've become. It's finished. "  
  
With tears in her eyes, Aiden continued, I'm sorry I wasn't the mother you always dreamed about, Astra. I'm sorry for so many things. I'm sorry I was never there for you when you cried. I'm sorry I never told you I loved your or sang your a lullaby. I'm sorry for so much, for so many things I should have done but didn't. But I can't turn back time and reverse the course of history.   
  
She huffed, "I really wish you could."  
  
"I really wish I could, but I don't have that power. But for now, can I say something to you, something I never told you?"  
  
Astra nodded all right. Aiden smiled, settling down on the bed. I do remember a lullaby I used to sing to you when you refused to go to sleep. It went like this: Hush little girl, hush now. Don't cry. Mommy's here, sweet angel. Sleep sweet angel. Sleep. Hush little angel, sleep, sleep, sleep my little girl. She smiled, I called it Astra's Lullaby, your song. And it never failed to make you sleep. You always fell asleep before the end, but I think you were listening.   
  
The Princess smiled wishfully. With that said, she glanced at Jacen and Anakin and sighed, You two came in here in a hurry. Was there something you want to say?   
  
Anakin nodded yes, "Yeah. There's this reporter, her name is Liana Kerris. She's threatening to destroy our family - Jacen mainly because he picked up a stray on Yavin. Could you pay her a visit and tell her to leave us alone?"  
  
Liana Kerris, huh? Sure. I'm in the mood. She paused, glancing at Jacen, You have a girlfriend?   
  
He relented, "It's more complicated than that. She said she was on Yavin to visit friends but she didn't say who."  
  
Ana turned to him, suddenly realizing whom the woman was. When she was there, she remembered a shadow trailing her and Kailin but Ana always thought it was nothing. "How long as she on Yavin for?"  
  
"Since Kailin returned." A voice replied.  
  
Ana nodded, glaring at Veniqua. "I know you who are and I'm telling you to leave us alone. Kailin, Dray, Jacen...everybody."  
  
Veniqua laughed, "You can't threaten me! It's Kailin's life. He doesn't belong to you anymore because he sees what a whore you are."  
  
"Except he DOES!" she cried back, startling everyone. "Kailin and I are back together. Have been for the past few weeks. So this is what's going to happen. You're going to leave, cut off all contact with everyone in this family and you're going to disappear."  
  
She glanced at Jacen and growled, "You see what pain your family has caused me!"  
  
He nodded yes, placing his hands on Ana's shoulders, his eyes narrowing. "I know, but I will not have you destroy the life of my niece. I won't allow you to destroy her happiness, so I'm going to reinforce what Ana said. You're going to leave, cut off all contact with everyone in this family and you're going to disappear."  
  
"But you said you loved me."  
  
Jacen's face turned stone and nodded, "I loved the woman that tried to become some one greater than what she originally came from."  
  
Veniqua laughed half-heartedly, glaring at Ana, "Fine. I'll leave but can I give you some advice, little girl?"  
  
"What?" Ana huffed, a hand on her waist.  
  
"Don't ever loose him - Kailin. He's precious. All his life he's looked to be loved by someone like you. Don't ever let him go. He loves you, he loves you very much. I know. I tried to push myself on him when he returned to Corellia but he rebuffed me. You're his whole world, Ana. I've never seen him miserable until I saw how devoted he was to you, even when you rejected him." She whispered, glancing at Jacen. He only nodded in response. Veniqua sucked up her gut and left, kissing Jacen on the cheek one last time before making herself part of the shadows again.  
  
Aiden smiled, Well now, that shows done, I think I can make my leave. She glanced at Jacen and Anakin and nodded, I'll give that reporter a visit and give her a fair warning.   
  
Jacen nodded thanks, somewhat distraught by all he just said. Aiden sighed, Jacen, if you truly believed she was trying to be good, maybe there was some truth in what you meant to her. Anyway, I better go...and Astra...  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She smiled, I love you.   
  
Mara flinched, remembering Paddy. "Wait, Aiden! Before you go, there's someone I want you to meet." She disappeared from the room and reemerged with a small girl in her arms. "Aiden, this is Padmé Jade Skywalker. Paddy for short."  
  
Aiden smiled, bent down and kissed her forehead. The girl smiled at her, causing her to laugh. She's so beautiful, Mara. Luke, she's going to make some boy happy one day.   
  
He laughed, "I really don't want to think about that, yet."  
  
Fair enough. Goodbye and May the Force be with you. She smiled, disappearing from their eyes. But never forget me.   
  
Astra smiled, glancing at Ana and scowled. "So, you and Kailin are back together and you didn't tell me about it or anyone? What were you thinking?"  
  
Ana shrugged, "I wasn't that. That's the way people think when they're in love. They don't think." She replied, looking pointedly at Owen.  
  
**  
  
Coryn Wylie yawned as she stumbled over to the video COM. After Owen left for Coruscant, she received an invitation to teach at a University on Adarloon. At first, she was thrilled until she realized it meant leaving the Academy and Owen. Coryn loved Owen but during the last few months, they didn't seem as close as they used to be. The entire afternoon, she sat in her room, thinking about the Dean's proposal. She nodded, fumbling the switch.  
  
"Hey, Coryn!"  
  
Coryn waved hello though her eyes were still adjusting to the light. After rubbing them, she smiled, recognizing the face of her caller. "Owen, hi. How are you? How's the baby?"  
  
"She's great. It's a girl. Her name is Padmé Jade Skywalker; Paddy for short," he paused hesitantly, frowning slightly, "but that's not the reason why I called."  
  
She nodded, "What is it?"  
  
Owen scratched his chin and sighed, "I really don't know how to tell you this. I never expected this to happen..."  
  
"If you feel you can't tell me, let me tell you my news." Coryn reasoned. He smiled all right as she continued, "The Dean of a University on Adarloon asked me to teach there as Professor in their new Jedi Genealogy department. Since I've research the Jedi, and my mother was a Jedi Master, I figured it could be fun and interesting. I would report back every so often about my findings, so Tionne can tell the stories of the Old Order to the New. What do you think?"  
  
He smiled, "It sounds better than my news." Owen paused, looking at her and nodded, "I really don't want to hurt you, Coryn, but you deserve to know."  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"I've met someone else. I'm in love with someone else. It's crazy. I've known her my entire life and just now am I realizing how much she means to me." He gasped.  
  
"It's Astra, isn't it?" Coryn frowned  
  
Owen froze, staring back at her, "How did you know?"  
  
Wylie sighed, "Owen, when I first arrived on Yavin, I knew you and Astra were close. You, Ana and Astra grew up together. Your first crush was on her. If you want me to be mad, I'm not. I guess somehow in the back of my mind, I knew eventually you two would end up together, but I'm not mad."  
  
"That's decent. I mean, at least you knew there was history between us." Owen stated, "Are you going to take the position? If you will, I'll support you and I'm sure the entire Temple would. Luke would. Even though Master Qui-Gon is Ana's mentor, there's still so much we don't know about the Old Order."  
  
"Yeah, I think I will if it will help Master Skywalker understand the origins of the Old Order." She sighed, glancing at Owen, "I'm glad you and Astra are together. You deserve to be happy, the two of you." With that, she signed off. Coryn fell onto the floor, crying. She knew Owen wasn't convinced by her words but she did care for him. His happiness meant everything to her and the job on Adarloon would help erase the pain the memories and help her begin a new life. 


	3. CH14 - Rebirth

Adventures of Ana and Owen: New Young Jedi Knights  
  
"Rebirth"  
  
Book 14  
  
By obi's girl  
  
Summary: Five years have passed, and as graduation time looms over the Jedi Academy; old friends and new allies appear, bringing old flames together for the first time in five years since their separation.  
  
Author's note: This is the first book of the new season; so let me give you guys a heads up about what might happen... Before I started to write Book 14, one thing I wanted was for this season to be loud in colors; mood and music. Revenge will be a huge theme; someone will be married before the end of Year 5; an old friend from the past will come back to stir up some trouble; and some hilarity, a completely different mood than what happened from Book 1 -13. (No sex in this fic; fluff and romance).  
  
Ana Solo watched the sun over Yavin 4 vanish over the horizon. For five years, Yavin had been her home, her sanctuary and now, after five years, it was all going to end. Five years ago, she never would have thought she become a Jedi and have seen the things she had seen. She always thought she'd live a normal life, a simple life but long ago, she had learned that was impossible, or was it?  
  
So much had changed over the years but most of all, she knew what it meant to be a Jedi. Learning from Qui-Gon, and all he went through training Xanotos, his former Padawan before Obi-Wan, she was reminded of her fears when she was a child about turning to the dark side herself. Growing up, she had heard so many stories about the Jedi, but none more than of her great great grand father: Anakin Skywalker aka Darth Vader. He had hunted down and killed millions of Jedi.  
  
Thankfully, Coryn's mother wasn't amongst those Jedi. Coryn Wylie. How long had it been since Ana had actually talked with her former student? The dean of a prestigious University asked her to come and teach in their Jedi Historical Archaeology. At first, she wasn't didn't want to leave - mainly because of Ana's brother, Owen. Coryn was so much in love with him but as time wore on they spent less and less time together; Aiden's death and Astra realizing her hidden feelings for him - it was only a matter of time. Ana smiled, remembering their first meeting. Owen was suave but even that didn't suede Coryn.  
  
But Astra, she was Owen's first love and you never forget your first love. And now, after many years of denying their feelings they were finally together; the way it should have always been. Fourteen years old and she remembered a young Owen telling her on their trip back to Coruscant he was in love with the Princess. Back then, Ana just thought it was only a crush, nothing big but she was wrong and with time, it grew to be more.  
  
And Ana had found her love, her true love - Kailin Sun. Of course, when they got back together, no one knew they were together. It was a secret affair - not even her best knew or her family, until she blurted it out in front of everybody. After the break-up, she and Kailin were the talk of the Temple, speculating what really happened and Kyp's connection to the whole ordeal. Now, everything was in the past and there was no looking back, only looking forward to tomorrow.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Ana turned to Kailin and smiled, "We're graduating tomorrow, ya know."  
  
He held her close, gazing at Yavin's night sky. It seemed like forever. Yavin 4 had been their home for the longest time and after tomorrow, they would either leave to be stationed somewhere else in the galaxy or stay and teach younger Jedi trainees. Of course, no one knew what he or she was going to do - except celebrate for the most part. "It's going to be hard to leave this place. It's been our home, our family." She mused, glancing at him.  
  
"It will, but remember, five years ago, you never pictured yourself here and you are."  
  
Ana smiled, turning to go inside the Temple, Kailin right behind her. "So, our last night here on Yavin, what are we going to do? Anything planned?"  
  
He shrugged, "I talked to Owen and he suggested Sabbac, but, ahem, strip sabbac."  
  
She rolled her eyes, not surprised her brother would suggest such a thing. Since he and Astra got together, they decided to abstain from sex but come Graduation, he probably figured it was the best time to get a preview of the main attraction. "If it's strip sabbac, I don't want to get involved. Besides, I have a speech to write for tomorrow."  
  
"Speaking of speeches, have you been able to contact Coryn about tomorrow?"  
  
Solo huffed, frowning. "I haven't. In fact, I've been trying to get a hold of her all week but she's busy, teaching classes and giving lectures, and sorting through millions of data banks, concerning the Old Order."  
  
"...But she still deserves to be here. This was her home too, though she was only here for a year."  
  
"I know, Kay, but right now, I don't think anybody can get through to her." She replied back, shrugging.  
  
**  
  
The woman smiled upon entering, examining the small cluttered office. The plaque on the door said Professor Wylie, though the students in the university called her Ms. Kuzan. The Professor was staring at a computer screen, several datapads on her side desk - each of them containing information about the Jedi. After the Purge, most of material on Jedi lore was destroyed. Only a few that actually survived documented what happened, but now there were very few that had survived those old days. The Professor turned her head, minimizing the screen.  
  
"I'm sorry if I've bothered you. Are you Professor Wylie?" she asked.  
  
She nodded yes, standing up from the desk, walking through a narrow margin before reaching her. Coryn extended a hand to the woman and she took it gratefully. "I am Professor Wylie. What is it I can do for you?"  
  
"If I'm bothering you, I can come back later..."  
  
Coryn nodded no, placing her hands in her pockets. "It's all right. I need a break anyway. What is it I can do for you?"  
  
"My name is Sera Fey`lina..." She hesitated, unsure how fuse her next words. "Coryn, I'm your sister." Sera gazed at Coryn; she didn't flinch though Sera felt the shock over her. "Seriously, I can come back if I'm bothering you..."  
  
"Or we can go somewhere else to talk." Wylie suggested, closing up her computer and escorting the woman outside the office.  
  
**  
  
Ana Solo struggled with her com pad as she lied flat on her bed, trying to write her valedictorian speech for tomorrow's Graduation. Of course, if Coryn had stayed she wouldn't be in this mess. Coryn was an aspiring Jedi Knight and teacher in the Temple; all the students loved going to her class. She was an inspiration but right now, Ana needed inspiration to write her speech.  
  
"You're going to tire yourself over that speech, ya know." A voice stated, startling her. Ana sat up, placing the pad on her bed as she made out someone's silhouette in her doorway. He stepped forward into the light, pulling down his hood. Ana smiled, bracing the Jedi Master in a big hug.  
  
"Uncle Luke! It's so wonderful to see you." She cried, gesturing he sit down. "When did you get here?"  
  
Luke shrugged, smiling, "Not too long ago. I would have arrived sooner but there were a couple things that needed to be taken care of. Mara and Paddy are here, but they're resting. It's been a long trip."  
  
Ana smiled, "It's good to see you; I need a distraction from this speech."  
  
He nodded, sitting back, "Yeah, Kailin told me you were working on that."  
  
"Did he tell you what he, Astra and my brother were going to celebrate graduation?" The Jedi nodded no, curious himself, though he had some idea. "Anyway, I'm glad you were able to make it. Anyone else coming tomorrow?"  
  
"Leia's swamped with work, but Jacen, Anakin and your mother will be here." He paused, slightly distracted, "Have you talked to Coryn?"  
  
Ana frowned, slumping back on the bed, which Luke took to mean "no." She shrugged, "No one's been able to get through to her, not even Owen. She's a busy girl but I did talk to her a few month ago; she's uncovering more about the Old Order...and Qui-Gon."  
  
Luke smiled, intrigued, "Have you bugged him about it?"  
  
Ana laughed, sitting up, "Hardly, but the next time I see him, I will make a point to badger him with questions. I know, I know, I'm a bad apprentice - but before the Academy, you knew nothing about Jedi History. I mean, we mine as well take advantage of our resources."  
  
"Still, you might want to contact Coryn if you can. Even though she hasn't been here to actually train, she deserves to be here tomorrow." Luke stood up, smiling at his niece. "It's late and I think you need to get back to your speech." She scowled, glaring at the data pad as Luke laughed lightly. "Don't worry, Ana. It'll come to you."  
  
"Or it doesn't, I'm going to look like a complete idiot and total embarrassment."  
  
**  
  
Owen smiled mischievously, putting down his sabbac cards. "Read and weep, baby! I win." But as he was about to grab the chips, Kailin stopped him laying down his hand. 24 points, 10 points higher than the average score. Solo had lost half his credits, and it was only the first round. He frowned, dropping his head on the table, banging his fist. "Sithspawn!"  
  
Kailin glanced at Astra; the Princess shrugged, smiling partly. Astra had been smart enough not to bet too many credits, so she was still in the game. "20 isn't a bad score, Owen - you were close, very close." Kailin added, laying down some more credits. "You can still win back the credits, Owen. It isn't the end of the world."  
  
"I know, and I better win. I don't want to look back in front of my girl." Owen said, smiling at Astra. He started to scrounge up some more credits but Kailin held out the credits he had all ready won from the previous game.  
  
"We'll bet these. If you win, you get 'em back and winner takes all." Sun challenged, smiling broadly. He even extended his hand to Owen to shake on it. Owen looked at him skeptically before taking his hand, shaking it briefly.  
  
Solo smiled, "You don't want to up the anti?"  
  
Kay shrugged, "Why bother? But now that you ask, what do you have in mind?"  
  
Astra rolled her eyes, standing up from the table, grabbing a drink. "Ya know, this doesn't have to be a competition. It's only a game."  
  
Both Jedi looked back at the Princess, confused looks on their faces. Kailin raised an eyebrow at her, "Only a game, huh, Princess?"  
  
She nodded, "Is that a challenge? You want to make this game more?" Astra glanced at Owen; he only smiled, leaning back in his chair. "Uh ha, boys. This game is fair play; in fact I'm not even involved. This is between the two of you. But if you guys want to be stupid, don't let me stop you." Astra smiled at them both before grabbing her jacket, heading out of the quarters, both Jedi staring after her.  
  
"You really are a lucky man, Solo. To have her." Kailin mused, lost in thought.  
  
Owen frowned, sitting forward, "And you aren't? My sister's crazy about you."  
  
Kailin shrugged, "I know. I just said that because I know my brother had a 'thing' for Astra before your hidden feelings for her came into play. Dray cares about her; I think he still does."  
  
"Ya, how's he dealing with it?" Owen asked, dealing new sabbac cards and settling the chips in the middle of the table.  
  
Sun scratched his jaw, nodding, "I don't know. We haven't been close these days as we used to. He's pretty much living life as a hermit, secluding himself from the whole Temple...and away from you. Not that's he plotting to get Astra back or anything."  
  
Owen shrugged, taking another drink. "Let's just play the game. I have credits to win back."  
  
**  
  
Mara turned over on the bed as Luke switched on the light; she glanced at the adjoining room. Thankfully, Paddy was still asleep. Mara smiled as Luke walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed. She moved up her legs to make room for him as he rested one hand on her ankle. She smiled again, "Ana still working on her speech?"  
  
"Yes, and she doesn't suspect a thing about home. Of course, I wouldn't be surprised if Xon was planning a graduation party on Astrus for his daughter."  
  
She sat up a bit, grabbing a glass of water. "Still, it would have nicer if we had a joint party, both families together on the same planet."  
  
The Jedi Master laughed, nodding, "Probably but I know whatever Xon has planned is going to be spectacular. Remember, it's only Astra and him; no more mother to take care of things." Mara frowned, looking away remembering her own childhood and the parents she never knew. Luke frowned, looking down, "I'm sorry, Mara. I didn't mean..."  
  
"I know you didn't, but now that I think about it, now Astra will have to grow up without a mother. Aiden was wonderful but while she was here, they were never really close like Leia is to Jaina. She felt left out, displaced. The same way I felt growing up."  
  
Luke smiled, kissing her forehead. "Astra's grown up a lot since Aiden died. She's strong, mainly because she has Owen to support her. Without him, she probably would have fallen apart." He glanced back at Paddy's room. His daughter was still asleep, but to be sure he reached out using the Force. He was right. She wasn't asleep. In fact, she was active, very active. Luke and Mara exhanged glances for a moment, both suspecting the same thing.  
  
**  
  
A five year old Paddy Jade Skywalker sat in the middle of the bed, holding up her pudgy hand, moving some toys over to her lap. She clapped when they landed successfully and smiled when she saw her parents. She pointed to the toy in her hand and laughed, clapping again. "Look Daddy, I move it!"  
  
Paddy, Luke's pride and joy, was able to move toys using the Force. She looked very much like Mara, red-blonde hair and blue eyes. If there was an image of Mara as a baby, Luke knew Paddy would be a spitting image of her. Now, a Jedi potential of course he didn't expect less. Paddy clapped her hands again, floating some blocks in the air as Mara rested her head on Luke's shoulder, watching her.  
  
"Well, I guess now is better than later since we're here." She mused, smiling at Paddy. The girl smiled back, juggling the blocks in the air using the Force.  
  
Luke laughed, sitting down on the bed across from Paddy. He smiled at her. She smiled back, putting the blocks down as he rested his hand on his daughter's head. She closed her eyes, laughing lightly as Luke tried to pin point how long she had this power. He opened his eyes, glancing at Mara, nodding. Paddy opened her eyes as well, smiling. "The power's new, but if she isn't taught how to use it besides playing..."  
  
Mara nodded, "Understood." She smiled at Paddy, picking up a block in her hand as the girl raised it in the air, floating and dangling about. "Good job, Paddy sweetheart."  
  
She frowned, dropping the block, gesturing her forward with her finger. "Padme. Call me Padme. Paddy is for a baby, and I'm not a baby anymore. Padme is for a grown-up and I'm a grown girl." She stated, putting her hands on her waist.  
  
Luke and Mara laughed but Padme adamantly frowned, hands still on her waist in protest. "Padme Jade Skywalker and you're right. Paddy is a baby's name and you're not a baby anymore." Luke sympathized, causing Padme to smile hugging him.  
  
**  
  
Coryn tried to understand all that Sera told her as the two of them sat in her apartment. It was small, in Sera's opinion and disorganized but knowing her sisters' occupation, she really hadn't had the time to straighten things out. She was always busy with work. Sera smiled at her, resting her hand on Coryn's. Years ago, during the Od Republic, Sera had a premonition about what was to become of her surrogate sister. A professor of some sort in a University, something Qui-Gon believed to be impossible. Training as a Jedi, was her future but here Coryn was, teaching at Adarloon's highest University in the Jedi History-Archaeology Department.  
  
If only her mother could see what she had become. Layla would be so proud of her, Sera thought. She leaned forward again as Coryn examined the cube. "I know it's a bit much to take in, but it's the truth, Coryn. All of it is the truth."  
  
"If you were my sister, how come you didn't come forward earlier on?"  
  
Sera sighed, sitting back. "Because earlier on, you were still young - fourteen and the galaxy was still dangerous, under Palpatine's rule. Any Jedi spotted would be arrested and executed. I couldn't take that risk so I hid and Obi-Wan helped me."  
  
Coryn frowned, looking curiously at the woman that claimed to be her family. Obi-Wan? As in Obi-Wan Kenobi? She laughed, "So, you're telling me you were friends with the legendary Obi-Wan Kenobi? If you were, that meant you must have known his apprentice was..."  
  
"Anakin Skywalker. Yes, I did and believe me, back then before he turned to the Darkside, he still had an attitude problem. Teenage angst I suppose." She paused, lost in thought of the old days. "Skywalker had both enemies and friends in the Temple, and he did consider the Council a threat to him."  
  
"Why? Didn't they try to help? His training, they..."  
  
She shrugged, "...didn't approve of it. They never approved of it. You see, Coryn, Obi-Wan didn't want Anakin to be trained in the first place because he saw Anakin not only as a threat to be a Jedi but a threat to his relationship with his current Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. Anakin had grown attached to his Master in a short amount of time and Qui-Gon to him. It scared him and therefore objected to the boy's training."  
  
Wylie huffed, still absorbing the information. Information that took 5 years to solve and now, she had a sister from the past who in fact knew everything that happened and why. "Awhile back, I attended the Jedi Academy on Yavin 4. It was only for a year and a half; I hadn't been back since then but now that I know, I think I should go back." She rose from her chair and grabbed a COM pad from her desk. "The Graduation is tomorrow and my mentor is going to be valedictorian. I want you to come with me and meet with the Jedi there."  
  
Sera raised an eyebrow, taking the pad from her hand and reading it. There was that name again: Skywalker. Throughout time, she never seemed to get away from that family. Anakin Skywalker had been trouble for her while she was at the Temple. Because of him, she lost Obi-Wan her one true love. He shunned her out of his life and never once looked back, restricted to training Ani in the ways of the Jedi.  
  
The last time she saw Obi-Wan, it was right before the start of the Clone Wars. They were sparring, catching up on lost time between them when she pinned him on the floor and kissed him. And he rejected her, saying how low she had become. This coming from the same boy who gave her the necklace she still kept close to her heart, from her eighteenth birthday.  
  
Coryn frowned, noticing her mood. "Sera, is something wrong?" She nodded it off, handing her the COM again. "You want me to come with you?" Coryn smiled yes, playing with the cube in her hand. The way it rolled back and forth, Sera wandered if it even worked anymore. Everything was old. She was old, wasted away by years of hope and despair. But now, she could have it all back, or at least part of her family that was left. "A graduation, huh? Sounds like fun." She mused, a mischievous smile on her face.  
  
**  
  
Ana Solo straightened her cloak for the seventh time as she read over her speech, the speech she had written up at the last minute literally. So much was expected of her, even when she first started out as a Jedi. She glanced at the data pad in her hand, reading through again as Qui-Gon appeared behind her with a grand smile on his face. She smiled knowing it was he. Over the years, they had developed this bond, and it wasn't just the normal Master Apprentice thing. It was more than that, almost like a father daughter connection. "About time you showed up. I was beginning to wander if you skipped out on me." She joked, playing with her hair.  
  
He shrugged, still smiling, Qui-Gon paused, crossing his arms under his cloak.  
  
She huffed, facing him finally, "A little. Everybody expects so much from me. My mom is going to be here, my Uncles, Luke and Mara...and little Paddy."  
  
Jinn smiled,  
  
"Yeah. Luke and Mara send Holos of her, but they're only Holos - a substitute for the real thing." Solo huffed, leaning back on her chair, "And Coryn. She might or might not show up."  
  
The Jedi frowned before perking up again, He knew she wanted to ask what but he held out his finger, stopping her before she could continue. he vanished.  
  
She mused, laughing, "What are planning Qui-Gon Jinn?" Ana stood up, grabbed her lightsabre and head out the door, speech in hand as she bumped into Kailin. He looked to be half-awake and half-dead. It was very amusing, but even more amusing was Owen stumbling down the hallway, rubbing his eyes and still wearing the same clothes from the night before. They both were. "Let me guess, late night sabbac ended up being really late?"  
  
Kailin moaned hitting his head against a wall as Owen fumbled the switch to his own quarters, falling smack on the floor. Ana rolled her eyes, picking Owen up from the floor and setting him on the bed as she turned on the light using the Force. Her brother grabbed a pillow, slapping on his face. "Come on Owen, wake up! Graduation's not until a half an hour from now and you need to get dressed! Owen!"  
  
He grumbled some more, pushing down the pillow some. "A half an hour?"  
  
Ana nodded yes as Kailin finally came to, leaning on the doorframe. She briefly smiled at him before returning her attention to her little brother. "Come on Owen! Wake-up!" she cried, causing Luke and Mara to enter.  
  
She frowned at them both as Mara went over to the replicater and asked for a glass of water. Mara tasted it and smiled as Luke removed the pillow from his face and Mara splashed the water on him, waking the boy up completely. She smiled thanks at them both as Owen sat up from the bed, glaring at her.  
  
"Well, at least you're awake, and remember, superlatives are today and you're up for best hair so I suggest to work on that. It's between you and Kailin, though Kay already has my vote." She mused, walking with her speech.  
  
Owen stood up from the bed, mumbling, "Traitor."  
  
**  
  
"Ana, heading off so soon?" Kailin asked as he caught up with her running down the hall. She smiled back at him, gesturing to her speech. He nodded, understanding. "Seriously, though, the ceremony isn't until later - wouldn't you like to have breakfast first?"  
  
Ana froze, facing him. She leaned over and kissed him, smiling, "I would love too, Kay, but I'm gonna try and contact Coryn again if I can." She paused, glancing at her brother's quarters. Despite all that happened, Coryn had pretty much secluded herself from the Academy and Owen. In the beginning, when Coryn left, Ana thought it was great because they would learn more about the old Order but the more she thought about, Ana realized Coryn left to distance herself from Owen and Astra now they were a couple. It was really hard on her, hard on all of them. "I know there's a chance she might not show up..."  
  
Kay nodded, kissing her again, "How about after you try to call, I take you to breakfast? Our last breakfast here at the academy, mine as well enjoy it."  
  
"I concede. Breakfast first, worry later." Ana kissed him again, holding him tight. "I need a distraction. I've been so busy lately."  
  
"I know. You've been cramming hard for the finals and working on getting a spot as valedictorian. Working non-stop, it's amazing you haven't collapsed."  
  
She shrugged, head falling on his shoulder as they walked towards the dining area. "I know. I have been working over time, taking on more work than I need but I wanted this position. Besides, earlier on it was between Coryn and me, and now it's me. One reason why I wanna get a hold of her, besides telling her about the graduation."  
  
Kailin kissed her forehead, rubbing it with his finger. "Don't worry yourself, Ana. If you do, you're going to get old really quick and I don't think you're ready for gray hairs.  
  
Ana shoved him lightly, sitting down at a table. Kailin smiled at her, kissing her cheek one last time before taking care of their breakfast. She smiled gazing around the cafeteria and spotted Dray sitting alone in the corner, eating some bread. She frowned, staring at Kay's older brother. Since Astra and Owen got together, Dray had been living life alone in the darkness. Never socializing with anyone, not even his own brother. Dray saw her looking at him and started to leave but she stood up, confronting him with a friendly smile though he scowled back. "Dray please..."  
  
He snubbed her, walking out of the cafeteria as Kailin returned with breakfast in hand and a frown. "What was that about?"  
  
She shrugged, sitting down again. "Astra probably, but I don't want to think about it. I want to enjoy this breakfast with you and whatever the force has in stored for us in the future." Ana picked up her mug and clicked it with his smiling, "To the future."  
  
**  
  
~~~~  
  
**  
  
Sera forced back the tears as she thought about her lost love. She never forgave Obi-Wan for leaving her like that, even though she vowed to love him always. And Skywalker; it was his entire fault they were torn apart. If Anakin hadn't come along and Qui-Gon insisted he be trained, Sera would have never lost Obi-Wan. He would have been with her always.  
  
Just thinking about him, made her sick. He spat on her; walked out of her life and never looked back. He took so many assignments, she never even saw him at the Temple. But despite her break-up with him, she did date other men but none of them were a substitute for the one love she lost. And she changed, grew more defiant and in constant conflict with the Council. A renegade Jedi, she was called though she didn't cross over to the Darkside. She was angry with him for so long, she lost track of the one family she had after the Clone Wars - Coryn Wylie, her Master's daughter. If Coryn knew about her past and her actions, she'd lost the only tie to her past and family.  
  
Coryn smiled at her as they came about towards Yavin. Thankfully, they made it using a couple short cuts Sera told her about, thought Coryn thought it was dangerous but she convinced her it was a more direct route and followed it. "Bringing back old memories?"  
  
She frowned, glancing at her sister and smiled briefly. "Only the memories I don't wish to remember." Sera gazed at the cube, sitting on the dashboard. Coryn had yet to activate it though that cube was the reason for her visit.  
  
Before Layla died, she made a recording of her will and left instructions to Sera to get it to Coryn as soon as possible, only that was impossible since Coryn left Naboo briefly to make a name for herself. So it was up to Sera to track Coryn down and get the message cube to her. But the girl kept on moving from one place to another - it was hard until Sera discovered Coryn was a professor at the University. "The cube will explain everything, if you ever activate it. Otherwise, call it a dud."  
  
"I will, once we land on Yavin and I can talk to Master Skywalker. I want him there; there might be something in there about the Jedi."  
  
Sera frowned again, placing her hand on Coryn's. "This is about family, Coryn..."  
  
"And Master Skywalker is family. Remember that I trained there for two and a half years." she paused, checking the systems for a moment, "besides, there are friends of mine I want you to meet."  
  
Sera looked away, scowling. Another Skywalker, perfect. Just what she needed, a visit from the past come back to haunt her.  
  
**  
  
Ana glanced at the chrono on the wall of the cafeteria. It was almost time. An hour at least and she needed to get outside to check in to prepare for the ceremony. She smiled at Kailin, taking one last bite before standing up and kissing him goodbye, rushing out in a hurry.  
  
**  
  
Owen Solo raked his hand one more time through his newly died blonde hair. Since he was up for best hair, he figured he could go crazy for graduation and shock everyone, even Astra. His girlfriend even died her hair to make it a little bit lighter to match her tanned complexion from Yavin's sun. He smiled at himself, smoothing it out some more before grabbing his robe and lightsabre, heading out in a good mood.  
  
**  
  
Astra frowned at herself as she applied make-up to her tanned face. Though she was graduating, which was a joyous occasion, she still wished her mother were still around to see her. Her father couldn't come because he was busy on Astrus (probably planning a party for her) so there was basically no one from her family to attend. That was another thing. When she returned to Astrus, how would things be? Amnya had basically abstained from the throne and all himself left her father ruling an entire kingdom. And he was probably alone, much the way she felt.  
  
At least she had some family, her Godfather attending but he had to attend anyway because he founded the Academy. She cocked her head to the left, wandering if her mother was watching. Astra smiled at that fact and grabbed her things and left.  
  
**  
  
Sera Fey`lina braced herself as she exited the shuttle. It had been years, decades even since she come this close to some reminder of her past. Always, she had been alone. She lost her Master, Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon. But she wasn't alone anymore. She found the sister that had rejected her, and now accepted her but only because part of Coryn's memory was breached when she was younger. Layla didn't want Coryn to remember anything about the Jedi after they left the Temple. Now, she could finally have it all back, or at least part of her hidden past.  
  
Coryn smiled at her as they wandered away from the platform towards the temple, and a small stage where two people held each other close, hugging and kissing. She waved at them, as Sera stood back, glancing around, totally oblivious to the reunion. Ana sprung from Kailin's arms and hugged the girl as he calmly jumped down from the stage and hugged her hello. She saw Sera but didn't say anything, knowing Coryn would explain things later.  
  
"How are you doing?" Ana asked, glancing at Sera again. Something about her reminded her of Veniqua when she was staying with her Uncle Jacen but dismissed the feeling, smiling back at Coryn.  
  
"Okay, I guess...I've been very busy, records to sort through." She paused, glancing at Sera, "Where's your Uncle? I need to talk to him."  
  
Ana shrugged, "Around somewhere. Why? What is it? Did you find something, regarding the Old Order?"  
  
Coryn immediately smiled, nodding to Sera, "Something like that. I'll explain later." She smiled at Kailin, "Good to see you guys again," and the two of them left, Sera smiling goodbye to her.  
  
She frowned, watching Coryn leave with her mysterious visitor. Who was she? And what did Coryn find that she needed to talk to her Uncle right away? She shook her head, smiling again at Kailin. "I'm gonna go and look for Astra and Owen, see if their ready." He stated, wandering off as Qui-Gon showed up.  
  
Solo smiled hello at him, her mind still fixated on Coryn's mystery guest.  
  
"I don't know. Did you see Coryn's mystery guest?"  
  
He shrugged, crossing his arms under his cloak, leaning back a bit.  
  
"Well, while I have you here - can I ask you something? Is it true you were a ladies man back then, when you were alive?" Qui-Gon smiled, blushing a bit causing Ana's smile to widen some more. "So the rumors are true. Coryn sent me some stuff earlier on about the Old Order and stuff about you."  
  
  
  
Ana frowned, rolling her eyes, sitting down on an aisle chair. "I did. Since she had the access, I asked her to look. I was curious about the beginnings of a Master Qui-Gon Jinn."  
  
Jinn huffed as Luke, Mara and a five-year-old Padme walked towards Ana. Ana smiled, kneeling down before her little cousin. Paddy smiled at her but frowned when she saw Qui-Gon's ghost. Padme's first ghost encounter. She and Qui-Gon stared at each other for a moment before Paddy broke out into laughter, causing Ana to gaze at him. She turned back to Paddy and smiled, "Paddy..."  
  
Paddy frowned, raising a finger to her, gesturing to lean in. "Padme. Not Paddy; Paddy is a baby's name, and I'm not a baby anymore. I'm a grown-up gurl." She stated, raising her chin.  
  
Ana smiled at Luke and Mara and they nodded to humor her. "Padme, you're right. Padme is grown-up and you're not a baby anymore." She glanced at Qui- Gon and continued, "Padme Jade Skywalker, I want you to meet Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, my Master...who has some surprise planned but refuses to tell me."  
  
He shrugged, smiling mischievously, Winked at him before disappearing again as Ana took Padme into her arms.  
  
"Even if he is my Master, I'll never figure him out." Ana mused, remembering Coryn. "Oh Uncle Luke, Coryn showed up and she's looking for you."  
  
Luke smiled, "Coryn's here?"  
  
Ana cleared her throat again, glancing at Padme. "...And she's looking for you."  
  
He shrugged, smiling at Mara, "If she's looking for me, she'll find me. Mara and I are staying on Yavin. Padme, she's..." Luke smiled at his daughter again, "Padme, why don't you show Ana?"  
  
Padme clapped her hands, raising her hand lifting a rock off the ground and handing it to Ana. Ana smiled at Luke and Mara, kissing Paddy's forehead. "Good job, Padme! So let me guess, you're going to supervise her training?"  
  
Luke smiled yes as Paddy once again, clapped her hands, proud of herself.  
  
**  
  
~~  
  
He smiled back, kissing her cheek.  
  
She nodded, brushing away a tear. Aiden hugged him again, crying.  
  
  
  
Aiden smiled,  
  
He shrugged back, Jinn paused, staring back at her. She was still on shock from the news.  
  
Aiden locked her arm with his and smiled, walking down the hall. She paused, looking at him,  
  
he stated, walking down the opposite hall as Aiden smiled after him.  
  
she cried again, heading down the other way. ~~  
  
**  
  
Coryn Wylie smiled as she wandered down the Temple hallway. Five years, had it really been that long? Five years ago, Ana Solo, her mentor, brought her to Yavin 4 in hopes of training her as a Jedi. And she did, but family background and history distracted her, and Coryn found herself more comfortable working as a teacher and decided to take a job as a Professor at Adarloon's University, in their Jedi History-Archaeology Department. It was a good job and fun on occasion. But it wasn't a substitute for what she learned here, on Yavin.  
  
But the job did serve one purpose, to forget about her first love, Owen Solo. Over the years, Coryn had basically distanced herself from the Academy and Owen. She did love him, but their lives had taken a different path. She became a dedicated teacher, which didn't give her a lot time to be with him. For the most part, he spent his time guiding Astra on how to use her newfound power, astral projection. They just didn't have time for each other. And it was hard to maintaining that connection they once had a year ago when they first met.  
  
However, all the time she was studying and cataloging dates and events at the University, Owen still remained one constant in her life. She always thought him, even when she vowed not to. Like it or not, he was a part of life and would always be and in her heart, she would always love him.  
  
The former Jedi smiled, walking into the old auditorium and sitting on the stage edge. Since she left, not much had really changed. Tionne and Streen were still there, the Academy's man and wife administrators; Kyp was probably wandering around some where.  
  
"Coryn?"  
  
She gazed up and smiled, recognizing a blonde Owen Solo. Coryn stood up from the stage and hugged him as he smiled, hugging her back. He let go and sat on the stage, smiling back at her. She nodded to his hair and he laughed, "I'm up against Kailin for best hair; and I figured I could turn a few heads with my new look."  
  
"It's good to see you again, Owen. It really is." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.  
  
Owen blushed, raking his hand through his dyed blonde hair. "I'm amazed you came; no one's been able to get through to you."  
  
Coryn frowned slightly but perked up again, "I know, but I have a surprise for you, for everybody actually." She paused, brushing some of her bangs away, "Is your Uncle around? I've been looking for him but I can't seem to locate him."  
  
He shrugged, "Oh, he's outside. You probably just missed him as you were coming in." Owen smiled, "It really is to see you again, Coryn. Um, what happened ----."  
  
"Forget about it, Owen. I don't blame you for what happened. I never blamed you; we just weren't meant to be." She paused, frowning a bit, "Do you feel guilty about what happened?"  
  
"A little bit; I have mixed feelings about it. I mean, I'm glad you changed your mind about me but then there's Astra, and leaving you for her --- it's complicated."  
  
Coryn frowned but managed a smile. "You and Astra are meant to be. I know that, and I don't have any ill feelings towards you or her."  
  
Solo smiled, sitting up a bit, "Well, I'm glad we got that out in the open. Bad memories, it's not good."  
  
"I agree." Coryn leaned over and hugged him again as Owen smiled.  
  
"You know I never meant to hurt you, right?"  
  
She sniffled a bit, letting go again and smiled in return. "I know you didn't, Owen. It's just what I said; it wasn't meant to be. The Force obviously had other plans about our future and we just have to accept that; I have."  
  
As Owen and Coryn continued to talk, Astra watched from the side of the stage and frowned, disappearing from the auditorium unnoticed.  
  
**  
  
Sera Fey`lina wandered through Coryn's old quarters, looking at the various objects lying around (which for the most part were data pads of old students, and half-graded papers). For several years, Sera had no idea where her 'sister' went to after her Master, Coryn's mother died and in between, she was alone in darkness.  
  
All her family, Coryn, Layla, Qui-Gon...and Obi-Wan. For the longest time, she tried to forget about him because he caused her so much pain and hurt but she couldn't. She couldn't forget about him because he was a part of her past, how she came to be. But no matter what, she never resented him (well, once after he left her but that passed with time).  
  
Oh Obi-Wan, we never really had a chance did we? She mused, smiling to herself, sitting on the bed and hugging the pillow. Sera reached around her neck and removed the necklace and looked at it. Her eighteenth birthday and her first birthday spent without her Master. But it was the best because she had him.  
  
a vice mused, shocking the woman. She turned gazed up from the bed, able to make out a blue silhouette with crossed arms tucked under a brown robe. Even if years had aged him, she knew without asking who he was. He smiled back at her, glancing at the chained necklace he had given to her ages ago that seemed like yesterday.  
  
Sera laughed, tucking the chain under her blouse again. "The one memory I have left of you, how could I throw it away the way you threw away our relationship?"  
  
Obi-Wan frowned, kneeling before Sera, lightly brushing her cheek with his hand. Still warm. I am sorry for what I put you through Sera.   
  
She grunted, abruptly standing up from the bed and passing him. "You should have said that ages ago, Obi-Wan not now."  
  
I know we've made some mistakes Sera, but no matter what you think, you were never a mistake.   
  
Fey`lina huffed, turning to him again, taking hold of the chain on her neck. "I kept this with me, hopeful, one day you would come back to me and say how sorry you were, and tell me it was a mistake to leave me. I waited Obi-Wan, just like I said but you never came. I waited forever but even as the years passed and I grew older, I still hoped one day you would pass my way and we would start again." She paused, crying a bit. "You never came, but I still held on because I knew we were meant to be. I held on but Obi- Wan, I could only hold on for so long before giving in."  
  
He looked down and frowned, shrugging, I know, and I'm sorry.   
  
"Oh, that'll help. You're sorry. Well, it doesn't help Obi-Wan. Even seeing you now, old and dead, it still doesn't soothe my anger towards you. I just feel ten times worse than I felt then." She cried, gazing at the mirror, looking at hers' and his reflection. "You shouldn't have made me wait that long, Obi-Wan. I loved you and you brushed me aside like I meant nothing to you...for your padawan, who by the way, wasn't all you hoped he would become."  
  
he paused, quickly rethinking his words,  
  
She laughed, "You sound like a broken record. Any more of this and I might actually believe it."  
  
He huffed waving his hand over his face, transforming himself to his younger self - the younger Kenobi before age took him. She shrugged, turning to him. He smiled back, his boyish eyes, innocence and cocky smile - it brought tears to her eyes. I probably should have met you like this, the way you remember me and not the old man I grew to be.   
  
"It still wouldn't have helped, Obi-Wan. Still doesn't reverse what happened; it never will."  
  
I didn't think so. he huffed, frowning. I wish I could change what happened, Sera, I really do but I can't reverse time. I'm sorry.   
  
She laughed, leaning back on the dresser, "Now, that I believe." Sera paused, staring back at him. "You were my first love, Kenobi, and as much as I tried to forget you, it was hard 'cause you're a hard person to forget. I loved you, even loved you years after you told me you couldn't be with me anymore. Now, we really can't be together anymore." Sera glanced at the door and chrono. It was nearly time for the ceremony. "I have to go; Coryn's probably looking for me." She mumbled, heading out as Obi-Wan simply watched from afar, fading quickly.  
  
**  
  
Ana sat down on the edge of the stage, reading over her speech one last time before the actual graduation. After going down some lines, she stopped and stuffed the Pad in her cloak and sat back. This was her last day; her last day as a Jedi Apprentice and quite possibly her last day on Yavin. She hadn't really decided her next move but she knew Kailin would somehow be involved.  
  
Kailin Sun. Ana Solo-Sun. Ana Marie Sun. Five years dating the cocky young, handsome Jedi. In the beginning, she shied away from ever getting involved with anyone after Kyp but Kailin was different. He was persistent, funny, and childish sometimes but marriage? That was another question. She loved Kailin allot but she wanted to establish herself as a Jedi first; go on actual mission and help people. But a little vacation first wouldn't be a bad idea.  
  
"Deep thoughts?" a voice asked.  
  
She turned around and smiled at Kailin as he sat down beside her. "Just thinking about what will happen after we leave here; what will happen to us."  
  
Kay shrugged, wrapping his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "I hope you mean that in a good way?"  
  
"Of course, I do." Solo paused, turned to him and kissed him. "I don't want to speculate but whatever happens, I want you there. I love you, Kailin Sun."  
  
He leaned forward and kissed her as they both heard someone clear their throat. Ana huffed, backing away from him and stood up. Sure enough, it was Qui-Gon standing with a grin on his face. "Perfect timing, Qui-Gon." She mused as Kailin spotted Mara and Luke; Mara carrying Padme. Ana glanced at Kailin; she kissed his cheek one last time for good luck and joined the rest of the trainees.  
  
"Ready for the speech?" Luke asked, as Padme's eyes looked at the six Jedi Masters then returned her attention back to her father.  
  
She shrugged, "Hope so." Sitting back on one of the five chairs on the stage. Ana nodded towards Qui-Gon, "You have something else planned, don't you?"  
  
The Jedi Master smiled,  
  
Ana shrugged as several of the Jedi Apprentices, human and alien filed down the aisle. Her eyes scanned over the many heads until she spotted her friends all the way in the back. Astra and Owen were holding hands; Kailin winked at Ana as he glanced at his lone brother. Ana frowned when she saw Dray. He was quiet; withdrawn and dark. It scared her but she let the thought slip as her Uncle Luke stood up from his chair and walked to the stage. He smiled at Ana as he stood in front of the podium and spoke.  
  
"Welcome. " he began, "I know allot of you have been waiting for this day since day 1, and I don't blame you. For most of us, it was a hard journey to get here. But nevertheless, here we are and I am proud of each and every one of you. The trials, crises (and there have been allot) have prepared you for what's really out there." He glanced back at his niece and smiled. "One person I know who has come a long way is my niece, Ana Marie Solo. Her journey has to been one of strength, emotional differences and physical endurance. She's come a long way from guessing who was coming for dinner or any unexpected guests come for a visit and was right about it." Luke turned to her and smiled, "Ana?"  
  
She stood up, straightened her tunic some and walked to the podium and hugged her Uncle before he sat down. "My Uncle is right. I have come a long way. Growing up in a big family like mine, there are allot of expectations of you and sometimes it's overbearing. A grandmother, grandfather and Uncle who were already legends before I was born, it was a hard life to live up to. My brother, Owen started training here at the Academy before I did; he was about 14 and when my Uncle asked if I would join him I declined. I declined because I was scared, and this was where the family part came in."  
  
"You see, my great great grandfather was Darth Vadar, a Sith. I think everybody pretty much knows that. It's even in your textbooks." Several of the trainees laughed. "What scared me was what drove him to be like that. He was the Chosen One; his Master and the Jedi Council expected great things from him the same way my own Uncle thought of me. He knew I was strong in the Force; I knew; my whole family knew it. But I was scared. The pressure; under speculation all the time by everyone and anyone."  
  
"So I figured this wasn't the path for me and stayed on Coruscant. I still had the premonitions, visions; saved and helped people without using the Force. But I knew how my family thought, especially my Uncles. They knew I could better but they didn't push me."  
  
She paused, clearing her throat a bit, "I didn't know my path, or where my life would lead. I was leading a blind life until I decided to train as a Jedi. Before, when I talked to my brother and told him about, he said it was a mistake and that I shouldn't drown my sorrows, and he was right. But I learned from my mistakes, and came to realize being a Jedi had always been apart of me, even though I didn't want to admit it. I was young, I was scared; I had this power inside me I thought I knew how to control and I did control it. But it takes allot of dealing, not only with what we can do to help others but the expectations of others."  
  
"I can deal with the pressure and expectations of me but what will happen when we get out there and were forced to make a decision that could change the lives of many? Many of us don't know what will happen after today. Some of you may stay here and become teachers and teach other what you've learned; others maybe stationed some where else in the Galaxy. Or we might go back to civilian life and maintain a balance between a Jedi lift style and family. It's your decision, so make it wisely but remember what's important to you and base that life long decision on that."  
  
"One piece of advice: Don't worry about the expectation and what others think. You're you. Be you." Ana cleared her throat as she reached into the podium and pulled out another datapad. "Now, the real fun begins. Senior superlatives - best hair, sexiest couple; all that stuff." She glanced at Kailin; he smiled back at her. "This wasn't my idea but it is tradition; the Jedi Masters think it's childish but hey, we love it and it's our graduation. For best hair, boys - the nominees are Owen Solo and Kailin Sun." Ana scrolled down some and smiled at the winner, "Good choice, ladies. Kailin Sun!"  
  
Owen immediately frowned, sulking back in his chair as Kailin stood up and walked to the front. He jumped up onto the stage and kissed Ana before standing off to the side. "Best hair, girls. The nominees are, Astra Sule, Denna Cray and me, Ana Solo." She glanced back at Kailin bur he only shrugged, winking at her. Solo scrolled down some more and rolled her eyes, laughing a bit. "I swear Kailin bought votes on this one, but this award means creativity, fashionable hair and constantly changing. Sorry ladies, I get this one."  
  
Ana ran through the rest of the nominations until she came to the last: Best Couple. This was going to be hard. Many of the trainees were divided on the subject. Some were for Owen and Coryn; others for Astra and Dray; Astra and Owen. It was really complicated and hey, Ana & Kailin were nominated as well. "Now, the biggy. Best Couple. I hate this part, because the people that are up for nominations are my friends and my family but tradition is tradition. The nominees are - Owen and Astra, Coryn and Owen; Astra and Dray and Kailin and I." Solo glanced at the Princess. She lowered her eyes and looked away. If more people voted for Coryn and Owen, it would hurt Astra so much. In earlier years, Coryn and Owen were the most talked about couple next to Ana and Kailin but whatever was decided today was going to leave a tremendous impact on everybody, maybe even hurt some.  
  
Ana huffed, scrolling down the list. Ana prayed but was taken aback by the choice anyway. It was totally unexpected. Owen, Dray, Kailin and Coryn were looking intently at Ana for the final decision; each of them praying it wouldn't hurt. A smile curled Ana's lip as the realization hit her. She even held up the data pad, "It's a tie! It's between Astra and Owen, and Kailin Sun and I! The first time ever."  
  
The crowd broke into applause, then quieted down again as Luke stood up, holding Padme in his arms and went to the podium. He smiled at Ana as she sat down and huffed exhaustedly. As Luke was about to say something, Padme rose her hand and began to levitate rock off the ground. The Jedi started to laugh as Luke tried to get her to lower her hand. Padme did so, and decided to look around some more and at the various trainees soon to be Jedi Knights. And the rest of the ceremony went on without a problem.  
  
**  
  
Aiden straightened her vest one last time before joining Qui-Gon and the six Council members. The other six had to stay behind in the Netherworld. Even dead, they still ruled over the Jedi that lived in the ghostly Jedi Temple. She smiled at all of them, as Mace nodded to the stage. Astra walked up, hugged Luke and Ana as she received a data pad. The former Jedi Queen froze, watching her young daughter. How much she had grown in a short amount of time. She still had that shyness about her, but also an air of responsibility. Her hair was lighter, a light brown - the way it was when she was younger. She looked so beautiful.  
  
Next came Dray Sun, Kailin's older brother. Aiden frowned at the young man. Though he was a Jedi Knight, she still felt something odd about him. He was a hermit, much the way Obi-Wan was the last days of the Republic and dark but he seemed cold. Even though she felt this, she didn't sense any evil intentions from him. Only desperation to get back what he wanted in the first place: her daughter, Astra Sule.  
  
**  
  
Ana Solo huffed, falling back down on the chair. It was over. It was all over, and she was totally relieved. The fact that she and Kailin shared nominations with Astra and Owen as best couple was a comfort. But what a Hell it would have been if the Temple voted Owen and Coryn. Astra sat down beside the girl, and Ana laughed silently. "I was worried Coryn and Owen would be named best couple, but a tie - I never expected that."  
  
Astra shrugged her shoulders, looking out the many Jedi. Dispersed and misplaced in the crowd, and somewhere there, the Jedi Council. "You don't mind sharing the title?"  
  
"We both deserve it. It's taken a long time for you and Owen to be together and now that you are, it's a big accomplishment." Ana mused, as Qui-Gon approached with a hooded figure. Both Ana and Astra raised their eyebrows then stood up, bowing slightly to the Jedi Master. "Another surprise?"  
  
Qui-Gon smiled. He was bound to say something but the figure removed the hood before he could say anything else. Astra's face fell blank, total shock washed over her. She stumbled back into the chair. The woman knelt down in front of the Princess and smiled. "I'm real, Astra."  
  
Tears formed in Astra's eyes. She glanced at Ana and Qui-Gon. Ana shrugged, speechless but she did glance at Qui-Gon and mouthed "Thank you." Astra reached out and touched the woman's face. She was real. Very human, and very alive. "Mommy?"  
  
Aiden hugged her daughters, tears in both their eyes. "Yes, baby, it's me." She glanced at Qui-Gon and smiled, kissing Astra's cheek then settled down, though the Princess was still shaken.  
  
Ana nodded, "How...How did you do this? More like how were you able to pull this off?"  
  
I asked the Council for a favor. Qui-Gon replied, gazing at Astra. For so long, she had been without a mother. The many trials and turnabouts, she needed guidance but had none. He nodded to Ana. She sighed, hugging her aunt one last time before following Qui-Gon to meet the Jedi Council, and to leave mother and daughter alone.  
  
The Princess nodded, "I still can't believe you're here. It's like a dream, and I'm still waiting to wake up. Can you stay long?"  
  
"No." The younger Jedi looked down, frowning but Aiden raised her chin and smiled anyway. "You have no idea how proud I am of you. I am proud of you, Astra."  
  
"I always wanted you to be proud of me, mom." She mumbled, smiling partially.  
  
The former Queen raised her hand and touched Astra's cheek, "Your journey has to been the longest - having to learn things on your own without me. But I'm glad you were able to. Self-reliance is something I've had to learn early in life."  
  
She shrugged, "Except I wasn't alone. I had Master Skywalker. He looked after me while I was here, and Owen, Ana and Kailin. They treated me like a baby at first, coddling me whenever it seemed like I was down. But I understand why they did it. I had lost you, my drive, my inspiration and they didn't want to see me spiral into darkness the way Dray did."  
  
Aiden frowned, a shadow casting over her features. Dray Sun. He was another issue that needed to be addressed. "Astra, now that you've mentioned Senior Knight Sun - I think we need to talk about him."  
  
"Why? He's not a threat to anyone."  
  
"I wish I could say that but the way he's been acting lately; his attitude - when he was up there on the stage, the vibe I got from him scared me. It was dark, lost, empty ---."  
  
Astra nodded, falling back some on the chair, "But not evil?"  
  
The Queen hesitated but shrugged, "I'm not sure what his intentions are; his feelings for that matter but I must warn you - be careful around him. I don't want you to suffer."  
  
The Princess nodded, smiling partially then gazed up at her mother. Before she left completely, they were able to talk one last time but it was strained and painful. All of Astra's feelings were thrown down on the floor, 27 years of pelt up anger but they worked it out and were back to the way they were. "It really is good to see you again, mom. I've missed you - are you sure you can't stay any longer? Dad, he - can you come with us to Astrus?"  
  
Aiden frowned, "I wish I could sweetheart, I really wish I could but I don't think now is good time."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
She hesitated, biting her lip and sighed, patting Astra's hand, "It just isn't. Your father - he's been grieving a lot and he doesn't need a reminder of the past. He's moved on since then, ya know. But give him a hug and kiss for me."  
  
Astra smiled, hugging her again, smelling her sweet hair. "I will, mom. You being here; you have no idea how much this means to me. Every night I was alone, I all I wanted was for you to hold me."  
  
A smile pursed Aiden's lips and she kissed her cheek, "I know, sweetheart. I know. I love you."  
  
Astra nodded furiously, tears clouding her eyes. "Love you too, mom."  
  
**  
  
As Qui-Gon chauffeured Ana towards the Council, Kailin appeared and swept her off the ground and hugged her. Ana laughed then gestured he let her down, as Luke, Mara and Jacen walked over. Jacen Solo, Ana's Uncle. After the incident involving Veniqua, Jacen had shut himself out from everyone, including Ana. At times, it even seemed like he blamed her for the outcome of the situation. Luke nodded to Master Qui-Gon, as the six Council members approached the five of them. "So, how exactly did you pull this off?" Ana mused yet again, determined to know the truth behind her Master's plan.  
  
He shrugged, Luke's eyebrows furrowed. Aiden was alive and at the Graduation, but now? Ana nodded to the woman talking to Astra on the stage. It was Aiden, alive and talking with her daughter. Kailin wrapped his arms around Ana from the back and smiled as Qui-Gon continued the introductions.  
  
Mace laughed, glancing at his old friend,  
  
Yoda growled, eyeing Qui-Gon as Ana looked back at Kailin and smirked, as he nodded to Ki-Adi-Mundi, As he went on, Ana fell lost in thought, swaying back and forth. When she did return to reality, he was up to Master Plo Koon. He paused, glancing at Ana.  
  
Luke turned to her, intrigued but she only smiled shyly, "It's a long story." The Jedi turned his attention back to the Council as Ana glanced back at Astra and Aiden. She knew the Council was strict but to allow Aiden see her daughter and at her graduation was sweet. Aiden's death had affected everybody, including Ana though she didn't show it in the beginning. Nights she looked at her Holos of herself (years younger) with the Queen brought tears to her eyes. Ana had always looked up to Aiden and saw her as a second mother.  
  
Kailin kissed her cheek, walking her away from the crowd. "Hey, you wanna get out of here?"  
  
She shrugged, "Why? Is something wrong?"  
  
"You just looked like you were starting to get estalgic."  
  
Ana leaned back snuggling against him and sighed, watching Aiden and Astra. "When she died, I thought Astra was going to break down completely. I thought it was all over but at the last minute, that last moment when Aiden came and they talked --- the storm cooled and the waters were calmer." She paused again, biting her lip. "Now they're the way they should have been, as mother and daughter, not Queen and Princess - it just seems unfair. Unfair because Aiden can't stay and be more to Astra."  
  
Sun nodded to the Queen, "She's really been a huge impact on your life, hasn't she?"  
  
"I think Aiden Sule has been an impact on everybody's life." She paused, turning to him, "About before, what did you have in mind to celebrate?"  
  
A smile curled Kailin's lips, "Well, have you been to a night club before? I'm sure there are couple Under Ground establishments. Corellia has a lot - one particular place is called 'Secret'. Loud music, deejay and dancing until early hours of the morning."  
  
She shrugged, smiling, "Sounds like a plan. Who else is joining us?" Kailin immediately frowned, slumping his shoulders, causing Ana to laugh. "It's not that I don't trust you, Kay, I do but if we do celebrate, it should be as a group. It would be more fun and if we happen to slip away from the others..."  
  
Kailin smiled again and kissed her cheek, holding her closer to him. "Liking that plan. We all need a break, tensions around here..." he mused, catching sight of his big brother in the crowd and another familiar face. "Hey. Is that Coryn Wylie?"  
  
Ana scanned the crowd, spotting her former student and her mysterious visitor. "Yeah, but who her visitor is, I have no clue. She's heading towards Uncle Luke."  
  
Coryn smiled at the Jedi Master, but was surprised when Luke hugged her. The Jedi Council looked to one another, silently debating something as Wylie's guest stepped foreword. Qui-Gon frowned, recognizing the woman. He knew her. He was a like a father to her when she was younger; she dated his Padawan for a time but he had no idea if she was still alive, or even survived the Purge. Obviously she had.  
  
As Coryn was about to introduce Sera, Ana and Kailin and Dray slipped into the circle. Dray especially, fascinated by the woman. "Master Skywalker, this is Sera Fey`lina. Her Jedi Master was my mother...supposedly we were raised as sisters."  
  
Sera extended her hand to Luke and smiled, "There's no need for introductions, Cory. I already know of the Skywalker line."  
  
Luke's eyebrow's furrowed, "How? I don't recall my family history ever mentioning you."  
  
"No, not by blood - but I did meet your father. A nineteen year old boy, the Chosen One. The Council called me in one time to fight against him, one of their tests. I would have won but it wouldn't look good for Ani if he lost right in front of them. I got back at him later; we had a rematch and I won. The boy had spunk, cute but very immature." The Council scowled. Sera had always been a troublemaker; it basically had started after she heard Qui-Gon was killed and Obi-Wan left her to train Anakin. She never forgave him for that; never forgot him even though she wanted to. "Well, Master Skywalker, it was a pleasure meeting the offspring of Anakin."  
  
Ana glanced worriedly at Coryn but she only smiled, content she had some connection to her past though Ana was suspicious of Fey`lina. Dray stepped forward next, "Dray Sun, I'm Kailin's older brother."  
  
"Kailin Sun?"  
  
He shrugged, glaring at his younger sibling. Ever since Owen and Astra got together, Kailin and Dray went their separate ways, avoiding each other as much as possible. "How do you know about Kailin?"  
  
"His name and Ana Solo's has been in circulation all across the Galaxy. Planets the Jedi haven't even visited, they know the name of Kailin Sun and Ana Solo." She moved closer towards Dray, smiling, "Except they never mentioned you."  
  
Ana let go of Kailin's arm and took Qui-Gon aside, Mace Windu and Yoda at his side. Coryn felt what she was going to ask and took her aside. "Ana, what are you doing?"  
  
"Coryn, I know you want to know as much as possible about your own family background, but can you even trust Sera?"  
  
"She knew my mother; Layla trained her. Sera may have even met my father. Ana please, I'm asking you as a friend - don't ruin this for me. I've always looked for a link to my past; this is it. Sera is my answer." Coryn reasoned, shrugging.  
  
Ana frowned, "What did you mean by that? 'Ruin this for me'?"  
  
She shrugged, "Nothing. I didn't mean anything --- Look," Coryn removed a Holocube from her jacket, "My mother recorded a message on this cube. She gave it to Sera. I guess it's sort of her 'will' or something. I don't know but I want your Uncle to look at it with me and I want you to come with."  
  
Solo was about to protest but smiled instead. Ana hugged her then confronted Luke. The Jedi Master gestured they enter the Temple. Ana glanced at Kailin. He nodded all right, wanting to also to keep an eye on Sera and his brother.  
  
Sera eyed Coryn as she started to head towards the Temple, with Master Skywalker and a brown-eyed girl. She smiled at Dray, then excused herself, waving to Coryn. Coryn looked over the crowd and smiled, yelling, "We're heading into the Temple to look at the message cube!" Qui-Gon himself looked over the crowd at Ana. She kept a suspicious close eye on Sera, nodding slightly to him. The Jedi Master then switched his gaze to Sera. After Layla left with Rowan to reconcile what was left of their marriage, Sera seemed to have disappeared as well, banished from the Order. It almost seemed like she was dead but she obviously wasn't and it scared him.  
  
He grabbed Sera's arm before she started through the crowd, glaring at her. She only smiled, "Don't worry, Qui-Gon - I'm not going to do anything stupid. Remember, Coryn's family, my family," and disappeared.  
  
Mace nodded, standing beside his friend, I know you worry about what she'll do, how she'll act, Qui-Gon. I worry too. Sera has ever been anything but trouble after Obi-Wan left her to train Anakin.   
  
  
  
**  
  
Luke gazed at the Sera, the former Apprentice of Coryn's mother, Layla Wylie. After Ben and Master Yoda died, he assumed they were the last of the Old Order - that there was no more. The Last Jedi Masters but he never thought about Apprentices, though he should have. Even if they were in hiding, some of them probably still held true to Jedi beliefs. They had links to the past, Ana's Master, Qui-Gon Jinn; Astra's mother, Aiden Sule and now Sera Fey`lina. Ana nudged him, nodding to Sera whom were walking ahead with Coryn. "I don't trust her, Luke." She mused.  
  
He shrugged, "You're jumping to conclusions, Ana. We don't know anything about her. You shouldn't judge her before you get to know her."  
  
Ana rolled her eyes, "There's something she's not telling us. I mean, when I met Coryn's mother in my vision, she was calm, serene; and Sera isn't. She's wild, unpredictable - they're total opposites."  
  
"Yes, but sometimes that's a good thing. Two personalities both same, working together - it would be boring. No conflict of interest. Opposites attract and do work, sometimes." Luke concluded as they entered the Grand Audience chamber. Sera sat on the edge of the stage, crossing her arms as Coryn presented Luke with the Holocube. The Jedi Master examined it for a moment then handed it back to Wylie. Coryn huffed, glanced at Sera then activated the cube.  
  
An image of a woman, blonde hair and blue eyes appeared, smiling up at Coryn or whoever was watching. She wore the robes of a Jedi Master and the aire of a mother. She hid her arms in her cloak. Sera gazed up at the woman that used to be her Master - Layla Wylie. Layla nodded to them all, ~~~~  
  
~~~~ She nodded to Sera, whom stood up from the stage.  
  
"After Layla and Rowan died, I tried to look for you, Coryn but you moved so much. It was hard to track you, and I didn't know what name you had taken. You could have changed your name and I never would have known that. You could have been Cory Way-lin, Cory Kuzan-Wylie - I didn't know." Sera added.  
  
Coryn shrugged, frowning, "Cory? What is that like my nickname or something?"  
  
Sera nodded yes, "Everyone in the Temple called you, Cory. Baby Cory Wylie."  
  
~~~~  
  
~~~~ Layla huffed, leaning back a bit on some unseen furniture. ~~I wish I could say more, but there is only so much room on this Holocube. If you have any questions about your father, you can ask Sera. She met him. Good by, my child and May the Force be with You. ~~ She smiled one last time before her image flickered off into nothing.  
  
Ana gazed up at her friend and frowned, "Coryn?"  
  
She shrugged, glancing at Sera then at Solo and her Uncle. "She looked a bit fatigued. Sera, was my mother sick with a disease?"  
  
Sera Fey`lina crossed her arms and sighed, lightly smiling at Coryn. Ana saw nothing there that showed any sign of caring in her, except a play for something darker. "Layla had a lot to go through the last years of the Republic. Stress, anxiety, strain...When she learned Palpatine wiped out the Jedi, she crumbled and fell into despair. But that was after you were born; I'd say maybe five years after." She paused and shrugged her shoulders, "If you want Coryn, I could stick around here some more. I'm sure Master Skywalker and I could work out a living arrangement."  
  
Ana scowled, glancing at her Uncle. Luke nodded, "We can. Since you were a Padawan from those times, there a couple things I would like to ask you; traditions, training techniques.... The usual."  
  
"I would happy to oblige, Master Skywalker." Sera purred, glancing at Ana, "Something wrong, Solo? You've been sitting there like a statue."  
  
She shrugged, "I don't know. You say you're a Jedi; where's your lightsabre and your cloak? All Jedi from those times wore the traditional cloak and sabre."  
  
Fey`lina stepped up to Ana and smiled, "I have it; It's just in storage. Someplace safe but if I ever needed it, it would definitely come out of hiding. Why do you ask, Solo?"  
  
"Then you might want to bring it out. I mean, since you're going to be staying here, mine as well tell some stories, huh? There's going to be a brand new bunch of Jedi Knights coming in or old ones staying on. Give them some pointers, advice - that sort of thing."  
  
Sera nodded, "Will you be staying on Yavin, Ana Solo?"  
  
She shrugged, musing, "I wasn't really thinking about it but I won't be far away."  
  
Luke raised his head, knowing full well what Ana meant but didn't say anything about it. Instead, he smiled and glanced at Coryn. "If you do decide to stay, Sera, you too, Coryn -"  
  
Coryn raised her hand, "Actually Master Skywalker, I have a lot of research to deal with back at the university. Most of it has to do with several of the Jedi Masters, but I'll make sure to forward you some data when I can." She smiled over at Ana.  
  
Sera looked up, smiling, "I guess that's about it." Thus adjuring the meeting.  
  
**  
  
Dray Sun stared back at the massive Massassi Temple. For years, he never thought about training as a Jedi even though it was in his blood. It wasn't that he hated them; he despised them. After the heartache, his father, who was a Jedi, put his mother through, he vowed to never step foot in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Now, here he was a Jedi Knight. It almost made him sick. All the Jedi had ever done was bring heartache. First his mother, his kid brother (but that was over) and his own heart. Astra Sule. How much he wanted her in his life. She brought light back into his eyes but it was quickly taken away before he even knew it.  
  
"Hey." A voice whispered. He turned around, facing the young Princess. No matter how angry he was for five years, he could never be angry with her. Astra was sweet, an angel but the person that did deserve the blame was Solo, Owen Solo. But how? He didn't know. He wasn't the troublesome type and even if he did get revenge, he didn't know if he could do it. "It's strange isn't? You were always in the darkest corners of the Temple but here you are, out in the sunlight. It's good to see you, Dray." She mused, smiling.  
  
He bowed his head slightly, "It's good to see you, Princess. It's been a long time..."  
  
She nodded, "You don't have to say anything, Dray. I know I hurt you by choosing Owen over you, but I do ask, please don't take your anger out on me by avoiding me altogether. We're friends."  
  
Dray rolled his eyes, looking away, "No offense, highness, but I always thought we would have been more than that. Guess I was wrong." He paused, glancing back at her, "But I could never be angry with you, Astra."  
  
"I believe you, Dray but I still feel there's something else bothering you. What is it?"  
  
He stood straight, looking deep into her eyes, "I think you know. I don't have to tell you." Astra looked away, standing back a bit from him as he continued, "You know I have always had feelings for you, and for you to say we can be friends - well I just don't accept that. Astra, I ---"  
  
Before he could say anything else, Owen appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her and smiled, glaring at Dray. "Hey babe! Ana just COM'd me. She and Kailin are heading over to Corellia, to some nightclub called 'Secret'. She was wandering if we could come?"  
  
Dray shrugged, rubbing his chin "'Secret', huh? Tight nightclub, lots of dancing - Princess, I'm not sure if you should go. It could be dangerous."  
  
"I can take care of myself, Dray but thank you for your concern." She turned to Owen and kissed him, still holding his hands, "Sure. It sounds like fun. Where's Ana?"  
  
Owen shook his head, eyeing Dray. He knew Sun had been keeping his distance from Astra but he still didn't trust him. "She's coming out. Hey Dray, why don't come with us? Loosen up? You know the streets of Corellia better than anyone. Maybe you could serve as our guide." And to keep an eye on. "Besides, it'll give you a chance to catch up with Kailin. Start acting like brothers' again."  
  
Dray turned, noticing Sera, Ana, Luke and Coryn exited the Temple. Coryn turned and hugged Ana and Luke goodbye before heading off to the shuttle as Sera stayed behind next to Ana. Sera caught Dray's gaze and smiled. He turned back to Owen and Astra, smiling, "Why not? And while you're at it, Solo, why not invite Sera along. She doesn't really know anyone and somehow I get the feeling she'll be here awhile."  
  
Solo shrugged, gazing at the woman standing beside his sister. He didn't have any trouble with Sera. He hardly knew her. No one did except Coryn, it looked like and she didn't appear to be any threat. "Why not. It'll be fun. Like a triple date; blind date for you too."  
  
Sun scowled, "Blind date?"  
  
The Jedi smiled, "I see the way you look at Sera. I know that look. I've been giving female trainees that look since I can remember."  
  
Astra frowned and gave him an incredulous look. "And what trainees have you been giving that look to, Owen Solo?"  
  
He shrugged, smiled roguishly, "No one but you." Owen nodded to Dray again, "I'll grab the transportation." He looked at Astra, who seemed to be distracted by something, "Something wrong, baby?"  
  
Before she could say anything, a shuttle landed in the pad and a man, who vaguely looked familiar exited it, scanning the area for someone and smiled when he saw her. It took Astra some time to recognize who it was. Captain Farrell! Astra smiled wide-eyed, hugging the former Captain. Owen smiled, nodding to the Pilot as Ana, Luke and Sera joined the group, Kailin not too far behind. "Captain Farrell, what are you doing here?" Astra questioned.  
  
He bowed first, smiling, "First off, congratulations to all of you. Second, I'm here to pick Astra up. Your father has something planned back on Astrus and he wants you there. You're all welcome to come ofcourse."  
  
Ana frowned, glancing at her brother. "We would love too, Captain but we already made plans. Sorry."  
  
Farrell huffed, still smiling, "I understand, but if I don't return to Astrus without the Princess I might be demoted to lieutenant."  
  
Astra frowned, glancing at Ana, Kailin and Dray. "Then I guess I have no choice. Can I meet up with you guys later?"  
  
"Of course. You have my COMlink if you ever change your mind, and I'm sure the Captain can serve as a chauffeur." Ana stated. "Have fun."  
  
**  
  
As soon Captain Farrell grabbed Astra's luggage, Owen returned but was stumped when he realized his date was leaving. Ana nodded, as Astra took him aside as Dray, Kailin and Sera piled into the shuttle. "Sorry Owen but I have to leave. My presence is required on Astrus. Probably a party or something." She glanced back at Ana as she said good bye to her Uncle Luke and Padme. "Look, Ana, Kailin, Dray and Sera are heading to Corellia to party; a nightclub or something...I don't know how long I'll be needed on Astrus, but you can go with them if you want to."  
  
Owen nodded, kissing her cheek, "No. I go where you go. We can always join up with Ana later. Besides, I haven't seen Xon in a long time or the palace...and I really want to you in as the Princess you really are."  
  
Astra smiled, brushing her face against his, "It's nothing but fancy dresses and meaningless parties. Sure you want to be apart of that? Personally, I could never stand seeing my mother host a bunch of rude senators and royal officials."  
  
"Well, now you won't be alone if you needed to unwind." He mused, entwining his right hand with hers. Owen backed away, raising his chin and smiled, "Astra Sule, I would be honored to be your date for the weekend and escort you to any royal function."  
  
"I accept." She mused, kissing and wrapping her arms around him.  
  
**  
  
Mara Skywalker dropped onto the bed, upon entering the quarters she shared with Luke while they stayed on Yavin. It was a tiresome day. The graduation ceremony itself was long; she didn't even realize there were that many trainees attending the academy and they were all so young. The classes were divided up; age 16 and below were junior trainees; 20 and above seniors. Ana, Owen, Astra, Kailin and Dray fit into the 20 and above category. Luke smiled at her as he entered, not wearing his Jedi robe and no Padme. She raised her eyebrow at him, sitting up. "Don't mean to be rude, but where's our daughter?"  
  
He nodded, "Padme is with the crèche masters. I told Tionne how it had been a long, very long time since we've been alone without having to worry about a mischievous five year old." Luke leaned off the wall and walked over to the bed, sitting next to Mara and kissed her neck, "A very long time."  
  
She bit her lip, smiling back at him, "I guess we deserve the break. Five years is a long time." Mara stood up and walked over to the luggage. She kneeled down and pulled something out of it, turned to Luke and smiled, "Well, I came prepared. I won't take long." And she vanished into the fresher.  
  
**  
  
Ana Solo would have loved to return to Astrus and see Xon, with her friend, but she also wanted to spend some time alone with Kailin. Five years ago, they got together, broke up and got together again (the second time; they didn't tell anybody about - until she accidentally blurted it out). But now, she was in even more in love with him than she was then. They were mature, well, at least she was. Kailin never changed; he still seemed to have a mischievous side to his character - like a rogue.  
  
And Ana had grown, intellectually. Her power of premonition, after the third year, seemed to die down. She didn't have as many headachy visions; they seemed more spaced out than anything. Her Force Telepathy, however, had become increasingly strong. She connected with everyone, on some level. With Owen, they would send each other mental messages and gossip without saying a word. And she could feel when Owen, Astra or Kailin was in trouble - except Dray. He was the one she was most worried about.  
  
Though he accepted to come with, he was still withdrawn and reclusive. And dark. So dark, it scared her. What happened if he 'snapped' and decided to steal the shuttle and kidnap Astra on Astrus? No. He wouldn't do that, nor would he? Ana didn't know, but as long as a certain blonde girl distracted Dray, Astra was safe.  
  
**  
  
Dray smiled at Sera from across the room as she let her curly blonde hair topple her shoulders. Sithspawn, she was beautiful - not as beautiful as Astra. Theoretically, since she lived during the Old Republic and the time of the Old Jedi Order, she and Dray were about the same age. He could have been a fear years off, but it didn't matter. She intrigued him - to actually have met someone from that time and still keep that figure, was amazing.  
  
Sera caught his gaze and smiled, beckoning him over from his small corner. She grabbed a chair and sat down, crossing her arms on the frame as he pulled up his chair, "I never got a chance to thank you for inviting me along. Thank you."  
  
He shrugged, "It was nothing. I didn't want to stay on Yavin anyway. Too many bad memories."  
  
Fey`lina nodded, lost in her own thoughts, "Love can be cruel."  
  
Dray frowned, looking down, "I take it you've walked the path?"  
  
She shrugged, swaying her head and smiled thoughtfully, "Sometimes I wish I hadn't...It was a long time ago for me, literally. Times were different back then; Jedi were only allowed to date Jedi - anything outside of the setting was considered scandalous and a disgrace." Sera paused, fidgeting, "What's your story? Who hurt you, Dray Sun?"  
  
He didn't reply, turning the table on Sera herself, "Who hurt you, Sera Fey`lina?" Sera scowled, abruptly standing up and walked away, not wanting to return to her pained memories of the love that slipped away.  
  
**  
  
Owen Solo huffed, staring back at the mirror in his cabin. After spending time with Astra and talking with Captain Farrell, he slipped away into his cabin. He smiled, faintly hearing Astra laugh the Captain's roll his eyes at some joke she made. They figured he left to check out his hair and make sure he looked presentable.  
  
Little did they know, he was actually practicing on how to propose to Astra. The last few months at the academy, he thought about his future with the Princess. He wanted her in his future; wanted his life to be with her.  
  
The night after he talked to Coryn, telling her it was over and he found someone else, Owen was both relieved and crushed. Relieved because the girl, he had sought after since age 14 was finally his and crushed because he hurt Coryn. He didn't want to hurt her; he liked her. 'Liked' her; not love her; he 'liked' her. A completely different feeling than love. With Coryn, he was suave and romantic but with Astra, he could be himself because she already knew him. There were no secrets between them, except about how they felt about each other.  
  
They never said, "I love you" to each other; probably because they were both scared. Saying 'I love you' would completely change the course of their relationship, but they knew how the other felt. Everytime Owen looked at Astra, really looked at her, he knew it was right. The way she'd twitch her nose when she laughed; the tiny sparkle in her eye when she smiled at him...He loved her so much; she was everything to him and now, if she said 'yes' she would be his everything forever.  
  
**  
  
Dray huffed, finding Sera again, alone in her bunk. She sat on her bed, legs Indian style, while meditating. He didn't mean to offend her before; he was curious about her. Who was she? Dray knew she was Coryn's 'sister' but there was so much to her than that; he knew there was. She gasped, stretching her head and rolling her shoulders. Sun smiled, quietly sitting beside her as he massaged her shoulders and neck. Sera smiled, falling back into his arms. Dray brushed her right cheek with his lips, causing her to laugh. "Feel any better?"  
  
Sera opened her eyes, turned to him and kissed his cheek, "I needed that. Thank you." She paused, getting up from the bed and walking about, flexing her muscles, "So, why are you here?"  
  
He shrugged, staring back at her, "I wanted to say sorry for before. I shouldn't have intruded on your past like that."  
  
She faintly smiled, wiping off the sweat from her neck, "The past can be painful, well, for me it's always been."  
  
Dray's eyebrows' furrowed, leaning forward on his knees. She intrigued; fascinated him. Probably if he decided to train in the original Jedi Temple, he would have had the chance to know her. But then again, there would be no mystery and he liked that aspect about her. "Why?"  
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi sound familiar? I dated him. I was 18 years old; he was in his early twenties. We were so happy together; I wanted my whole life to be with him, but unfortunately, the Force had other plans. Other plans in the form of Anakin Skywalker. After Qui-Gon was killed by the Sith, he promised him to train Skywalker. When he returned to the Temple and met me, he broke off our relationship, saying it was inappropriate. He was a Master and I was still a Padawan. I knew he had a high regard for the Jedi Code and the Council, but it didn't give him the right to smash my dreams. I would have given him everything, and he pushed me aside like I didn't mean anything to him." Dray nodded, sympathizing with her pain, "Now, about you? Why are you so dark?" she mused, taking a drink of her water.  
  
"Five years ago, I fell in love but we never had a chance. I don't even think she was mine to begin with. It would be what you would call a 'love triangle'. But weren't that serious, though, now I wish we were. If Owen Solo, hadn't stepped in the way ---." He gazed up at Sera; he had her full attention interest, "Her name was Astra."  
  
"And this Owen Solo, who is he?"  
  
Sun sighed, smiling roguishly, "From the same line as Skywalker. He's Luke's great grand nephew. All those years, seeing Astra in his arms, kissing her, it made me sick! I didn't want to stay at the Academy; I wanted to leave but Astra convinced me to stay because graduation wasn't too far away."  
  
"Well, we're a pair aren't we? Both hurt by love and betrayed by those loves." She mused, sudennly realizing something, "Who did Owen used to be with before he stole Astra?"  
  
Dray laughed, shocking her, "Would you believe me if I said your 'sister' Coryn Wylie? Supposedly, he was crazy about her. Since day one, he flirted with her. It wasn't until he proved he was worthy, did she give into him and now, look at her, she hides away in her University office."  
  
Sera scowled, causing Dray to frown, "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you again..."  
  
"You didn't offend me. In fact, you gave me an idea." Sera replied, as Dray looked at her curiously. She walked over to the bed and sat close to him. Fey`lina smiled, their eyes locked on each other, "It's obvious, we both don't like what the Skywalker family has done to us. We, 'for a lack of a better word, don't like them. Because of Anakin Skywalker, I lost my true love and because of Owen Solo, you lost yours." She leaned in, her free hand touching the inside of his tunic, "You want to get Astra back, and hurt Owen? I want to hurt the Skywalker family in general for the pain they caused me."  
  
"What are you getting at, Sera?" he asked grasping her shoulders.  
  
She leaned in again and whispered in his right ear, "Revenge." Dray frowned, stubbornly nodding. "Oh come on, Dray, don't tell me you haven't thought about it? Five years alone, pining after a woman you couldn't have, and scowling at the man that stole her from you?"  
  
"I could never hurt Astra like that. She might never forgive or even talk to me."  
  
"Could you forgive Owen for taking her away from you?" she asked, knowing his answer, though she wanted to hear it from him. He nodded no; Sera smiled, playing on his pain. "I didn't think so. Astra, she doesn't have to be hurt in all of this. If anything, she's a victim, just like you and I are."  
  
Dray gazed up at her, grabbing her shoulder hard, "I am the victim, here, aren't I?"  
  
She smiled, kissing his neck, "Oh, you know you are, baby. And because we are the victims and Solo made you suffer, we have to make him suffer and anyone else who pushed them together. I help you with your problem, you help me and in between, we make them believe you've forgotten about her and play with me."  
  
Dray lowered his face, locking his eyes with hers, "Astra won't get hurt by this?"  
  
"She's already been hurt, Dray...by Owen Solo." She mused, as Dray kissed her fiercely, pushing her against the wall.  
  
**  
  
Kailin stared beyond the space, as he leaned against the dashboard. Going home. It seemed like ages ago he walked the streets of Corellia as a hermit, wandered into his brothers' home and found Sanctuary. Now, he was back...again, only this time, there was nothing he was running from. And Ana, his light, his one constant, sat quietly in the co-pilot seat, her fingers flying over the controls. Long ago, he hurt her though he promised her in the beginning, he wouldn't and now, they were inseparable. They graduated from the academy; she was valedictorian - they both won for best hair, and through out their five years together, each day, they seemed to grow closer and closer. He smiled to himself, watching her.  
  
Ana caught the smile; her lips pursed, side-glancing at him. "What are you smiling about, Sun?"  
  
He laughed, "You." Ana stiffened for a moment and blushed. Kailin turned to his body to face her and leaned over, "There were many times, I could have lost you ---."  
  
She shrugged, facing him and smiled, "You could never lose me Kay. I'm crazy about you." Ana glanced at the timer, seeing how much time until they came out of orbit. "Um, we still have some hours before coming out of orbit."  
  
Kailin leaned in closer, tilting her chin and smiled, "How many hours?"  
  
Ana smiled back, her leaning in closer, and nodded, "I don't know."  
  
Kay smiled back, kissing her, "That's good." Ana fell back into his arms, laughing, straddling his waist as she returned his kiss.  
  
**  
  
Astrus. Five years ago, before her mother died, the Princess came home to be with her family and her mother for the last time before battle claimed her life. They had such a terrible argument; part of it still hurt her though they managed to work through their differences. At that time, Astra was sure Aiden saw her as a child and only a child. She wanted to fight and help her mother fight against Amnya's forces. Of course, Astra didn't understand back then why she refused but now she knew. It was a mother's love to protect her child, the same love Xon felt for her.  
  
She glanced back at Owen, as they entered the palace. Strangely enough, it still looked same but didn't feel the same. Something felt different about the place. A couple years back, Astra developed a second sense, which was strengthened by her use of the Force. But this feeling...Something about it; almost felt familiar but not. Owen didn't pick up anything; he was distracted by how big the palace really was. She smiled, right, he hadn't been here since he was 14 Astra mused. Me, I had basically grown up here; I'm used to the way it feels.  
  
Farrell walked ahead with the baggage, placing them at the bottom of the grand staircase, leading up to the various rooms in the Palace. Owen placed a reassuring hand on Astra's right shoulder; she smiled back at him, staring at the place. "I grew up in these halls - when I was younger, they seemed so big but now, they're small to me." Astra thought, as Xon appeared, flanked by two guards.  
  
He smiled at his daughter, surprising her with an immense hug. Xon literally picked her up from the floor and swung her around, like she was an infant again. He let go and embraced Owen, an action not lost upon the Princess. She even raised an eyebrow at her father. "By the stars, Astra, you look beautiful...just like your mother." Astra nodded mutely, as Xon turned his attention to Owen.  
  
"Your highness, it's a pleasure to see you again." Owen bowed.  
  
Xon waved his hand, "There's no need for formalities. I've watched you grow up; I know your family; I know how much an influence your Uncle Luke was on my * former * wife."  
  
Former? That stung Astra more than seeing Coryn talk with Owen. What was going on? Did her father divorce her mother, while she was gone? Astra glanced down at his hand; he didn't wear his wedding ring anymore, which made her panic and wander.  
  
"I have your rooms prepared. Astra, sweetheart, your wardrobe has been laid out for you in preparation for tonight." Xon explained, nodding to Owen. He scratched his chin; it was rough. "As for you, Owen, you will have to borrow attire for tonight, unless you have brought some suitable clothes with you."  
  
He shrugged, smiling foolishly, "I haven't, ---" Owen stopped himself; he was about to slip again, calling him 'your highness'.  
  
Xon gestured to his two servants and Captain Farrell. "I'm sure we can find something to fit you. Captain Farrell will show you to your rooms, then you can come back down and we can talk. I want to hear all the gossip about what's been going on for the past five years, while at the academy."  
  
Astra smiled, joking, "You might want to heat up some caf, dad. It's going to take all night to explain."  
  
**  
  
Dray eyed Sera as she lead him from her cabin to cockpit, as the shuttle came out of orbit and the stars ceased, and all that was left was Corellia and its surrounding stars and moons. He smiled back at her; Sera ignored him, fascinated by the planet. Ana's fingers flew over the controls until she spotted a suitable place to land. "There's a port, not to far from the city."  
  
**  
  
Astra laughed as she looked at the various holo frames. After unpacking with Owen, the two of them went down and talked to Xon, telling him about their adventures. The last mission for example before graduation took them to Endor and the Ewoks village. It was the anniversary of the Battle of Endor, and since Luke, Leia and Han were unable to attend, Luke sent, Astra, Owen, Ana & Kailin. He also offered Dray, but he politely refused. The Ewoks, especially the babies, were so adorable and like all those years ago, Ana and Astra dressed in native attire and leather skins.  
  
One holo depicted Astra as a young girl, around the age of 14 and her mother. She frowned. How wonderful it would have been if Xon was able to see Aiden alive. To be able to talk and interact with her lost mother was a dream, to Astra because for once, they really acted and seemed like mother and daughter. Owen nodded, gesturing to another holo of the three of them (Ana, Astra and Owen) on their last stay on Astrus when they were all fourteen. "You still looked really cute back then."  
  
"Back when?" she joked.  
  
Xon smiled at his daughter, as one of his servants arrived with a blue sheet, covering something on a blue pillow. Astra and Owen turned to him. "I know it's been a long time since you've acted as a Princess...or like royalty, but here is something to remind you of who you are." He removed the cloth to reveal a sparkling diamond tiara.  
  
Astra smiled up at her father as she picked up the small crown, examining it. She glanced back up at him, "Is this...?"  
  
"It is. Your first tiara; you had it since age 9 till you were 18." He smiled, giving back his servant the cloth and pillow. "Put it on!"  
  
She laughed, fitting the tiara on her brown hair. It fit perfectly, like she hadn't changed at all since she was 18. Astra swirled around to Owen, looking at one of the wall mirrors. He nodded, nudging Xon. "I always knew she was a Princess, with out without that."  
  
"It belongs to her and will always belong to her. It's her birthright." Xon mused, as Astra sudennly realized something while looking in the mirror. She turned back to her father, the tiara still on her head. "You better get ready for the party. It takes time to get dressed and for the handmaidens to fix your hair."  
  
**  
  
Astra stared at herself in the mirror, fingering her sandy blonde hair. What her father said before, that royalty was her birthright --- it seemed alien to her. She had been a Jedi for so long; to be something else seemed odd, especially royalty. At the Academy, no one ever called her "your highness" or "majesty". They simply called her Astra or Sule. The tiara did fit, which was great considering how long she had it but it didn't feel right.  
  
She rolled her eyes, hearing some one enter the room. The Princess assumed it was one of the handmaidens to fix her hair, only when her visitor came into view, she didn't look like a handmaiden. She looked to be about in her early thirties or something; gray eyes and black hair. The woman almost reminded Astra of her dead mother - it was the eyes. Aiden's left eye was gray. She shrugged, "Sorry, I'm lost. All these doors look alike." She had a light accent; which meant she wasn't from Astrus. All peoples of the planet and lived in high society had a thick, almost non-understandable accent.  
  
"It's okay. This place, it can get confusing sometimes - halls leading to other halls and more halls." Astra laughed; the woman smiled back gently as she continued, "The guards, supposedly, know the whole layout of the palace. You can ask them for directions."  
  
The woman nodded, her curly black hair dangling from her shoulders, "Thank you." Her gaze lifted, her eyes shining but froze when she saw the tiara on the dresser.  
  
Astra frowned, her eyebrows furrowing, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, not really - I," she nodded to the tiara, "I didn't know you were the Princess. I'm sorry for disturbing you, highness," and the woman quickly exited the room.  
  
Sule shrugged, glancing at the petite crown on the dresser.  
  
**  
  
The woman smiled, walking slowly back towards her room. Yes, she knew where it was; she hadn't gotten lost but once the King told her his daughter had arrived, she couldn't wait to meet her. So, she slipped from her quarters, asked the guard where the Princess' room was and on her way, she concocted a story about being lost. It worked apparently; she didn't suspect a thing - well, the whole royal court didn't either. "So, that was my future step- daughter. I like her." And she returned to her quarters, to prepare for tonight's party.  
  
**  
  
Walking the streets of Corellia, Dray felt more at home than he had while staying on Yavin 4; maybe it was because he didn't really feel welcome there. Years had aged Dray Sun, but through out that time, he always held some hope Astra would return to him. She never did; in fact, she fell deeply in love with Owen. But on Corellia, he had forgotten all that happened. Forgot about Astra, Ana and Owen and his brother. He turned back to them as they rounded a corner, spotting the nightclub called 'Secrets'. It was an underground club, barely noticeable by the eye. There were black stairs in the front, guarded by two big humans - the bouncers.  
  
He glanced back at Ana, Kailin and Sera. Sera had a mischievous grin on her face and he could tell she had a plan. Ana however was doubtful; she grasped Kailin's left hand. "Should be no problem. We're not teenagers anymore." He mused, as the four of them approached the bouncers.  
  
The second one crossed his arms, a stern look on his face. "ID?"  
  
Dray laughed, "Surprised you don't recognize me; I used to come here a lot...."  
  
He nodded, "Doesn't matter. ID."  
  
Sun turned back to Ana, Kailin and Sera. Sera stepped forward, smiling at the bouncer. He widened his eyes, then dropped them to the floor. "Sorry, Sparkler, I didn't know you were with these people. Go on ahead, all of you."  
  
Sera smiled again, nodding to her friends. Dray nudged Sera as they walked down the stairs, entering 'Secret.' She smiled back at him, "During the Old days of the Republic, I attended many night clubs. It was my way of grieving the loss of Obi-Wan, and some way to pass the time. My Master never liked the idea but she didn't stop me."  
  
"What about the name? How did that come about?"  
  
She shrugged, "It's actually one of my names. Every club I entered, I went under a different handle name. Sparkler, was just the name I used while I was here. No one would believe a Jedi Padawan was out partying and dancing in night clubs, and the Council never knew if it was me because I always used a different name." Dray smiled back at her, nodding.  
  
They froze, hearing the loud music from the speakers; different colored beamed lights, flashing across the room and crowd. The dance floor was huge; humans and aliens (and there were many) filled the floor at on the front stage, the DJ bobbed his head, fixing the music and off to the side, was a Karaoke machine.  
  
The club itself had two levels; two dance floors and two catwalks on opposite walls, and a bar in the back, managed by an eight-armed alien (four arms on each sides). He was an incredibly fat blue-skinned alien; his head was bald except for an array of short-stubby white spikes crowning his head and one in the middle.  
  
Ana smiled back at Kailin. This was exactly what they needed to unwind. The music was blasting so loudly, people at the bar had to yell to the person next to them to talk. "It's a hot night, the natives are restless. We're sweating by the light of the moon; there's a voodoo mojo brewing at the go- go; that could knock a witch off her broom. We slither on in and shed our skin; Make our way into the bump and the grind; so I'm passing by, she gives me the eye - So I stop to give her a light."  
  
The music paused for a moment, then continued, blasting even louder than before. No, not the music. The dancers; they screamed the lyrics, bouncing up and down with the music. "One wild night (blinded by the moonlight) One wild night (24 hours of midnight); One wild night (I stepped into the twilight zone and she left my heart with vertigo). One wild, one wild, one wild, one wild night!"  
  
Ana yelled something, then made her way to the dance floor, pulling Kailin behind her. Dray glanced at Sera, only she was gone - slipped away in the crowd. He bit his lip, pushing through the crowd, looking for her. "Havin' as much fun as you can in your clothes. Margarita had me feelin' all right. It just might be that I found religion. I've been on my knees for half of the night then I'm rolling the bones with Jimmy 'no dice'. Gonna take him for a couple weeks' pay. Man, if you lose this roll I take your girlfriend home so I stopped but you're not gonna believe who comes walking out."  
  
"One wild night (blinded by the moonlight). One wild night (24 hours of midnight). One wild night (I stepped into the twilight zone. And she left my heart with vertigo). One wild night (hey, c'est la vie). One wild night (welcome to the party). One wild night (life is for the living so you gotta live it up, come on let's go). One wild, one wild, one wild, one wild night!"  
  
"One wild night (blinded by the moonlight); One wild night (24 hours of midnight); One wild night (I stepped into the twilight zone; And she left my heart with vertigo); One wild night (hey, c'est la vie); One wild night (welcome to the party); One wild night (life if for the living so you gotta live it up, come on let's go); One wild, one wild, one wild, one... " The club sang, some of them screaming with the song. "One wild night (blinded by the moonlight); One wild night (24 hours of midnight); One wild night (I stepped into the twilight zone); For one wild night One wild night (hey, c'est la vie); One wild night (welcome to the party); One wild night (life is for the living); All we've got is one wild night!"  
  
Dray finally spotted Sera, dancing and flirting with one of the other clubees. She nodded to Dray; excused herself and danced over to him, jumping up into his arms and kissed him on the spot. "What were you doing?"  
  
She shrugged, "Having a good time. I thought that's what we came here for." The song continued in the background; humans and aliens screaming and yelling. "One Wild Night, Dray. What did you expect?" He smiled back as the song finished.  
  
"One wild night; One wild night; One wild night; One wild night; One wild night blinded by the moonlight  
  
One wild night 24 hours of midnight; One wild night stepped into the twilight zone for one wild, one wild, one wild, one wild night!"  
  
**  
  
Astra Sule walked slowly down the grand staircase towards the ballroom. When she was younger, she wasn't permitted to attend these parties but now that she was older and mature, she could. She didn't mind it but it was the politicians that she hated and the royal houses. It seemed like they never changed; always arrogant and stuck up and kissing up to her father for support. It sickened her, as she was sure, it sickened her mother. Aiden disliked these gatherings but somehow managed to deal with them in a polite manner but she was sure, if she had a choice, she would yell at all the politicians and shove them against the wall, using the Force.  
  
The Princess gazed over the crowd, until her eyes rested on a boy in an elegant suit, talking with her father. She reached out using the force and was shocked to find it was Owen! The handmaidens' had dressed him up well. His hair was combed neatly; his faced shaved a little bit and the clothes he more, made him seem more like a Prince than a Jedi Knight. She liked it. Astra walked over to him, careful not to trip on her dress or train. She hadn't worn a dress since she was 18. It wouldn't look good if she fell and had to pick herself up from the ground and walk over to her father and Owen, without trying to slip again.  
  
she thought. Owen bowed his head slightly, looking her over. He knew she was beautiful, but the way she looked at that moment, she was more than that; more than a Princess. She was a Goddess. Owen leaned over and whispered in her ear, how beautiful she looked. Astra blushed as Xon, held her hand. "People of Astrus, welcome home your Princess!"  
  
The people clapped politely; some of them whispered to each other, remarking how wonderful she was or something else. Xon raised his hand, calming the crowd, "As you all know, five years ago, Astrus lost her leading lady, my wife, Aiden Sule. The civil war between my wife and my mother was brutal; it seemed almost never-ending but thankfully, it did end. My mother, your former Queen, before my wife came into the picture, gave up after she realized I would continue Aiden's fight until the very end."  
  
"...And I have. But the dark times were not over. I, myself, fell into deep depression. I wore black for months after she passed away; I didn't receive anyone in the Court and for a time, the glory of Astrus died. But thanks to the support of each of you, I snapped out of my deep depression and glorified Astrus as the ruling jewel it once was." He paused, glancing at Astra and Owen, "As you can see, this ball, is not only to commemorate, the return of my daughter, but to celebrate what will to come, good times, we will all share."  
  
"Later on this evening, I have something else to share with you but for now, dance and socialize and enjoy the occasion." The crowd applauded Xon's speech before going about their own business, some even dancing to traditional music or gossiping.  
  
Astra smiled at her father, "What's the surprise?"  
  
He shrugged, smiling as he always did, "You'll just to have to wait, like the rest of us. But for now --." He glanced at Owen and cleared his throat, "Owen, would you mind if I had a dance with your date?"  
  
The boy smiled, nodding, "Go ahead your highness. I don't mind." He bowed to them both before disappearing in the crowd, hopeful to find the food table. He was starved!  
  
Xon lead Astra to the dance floor; people surrounding the dance floor made room for them as sweet song was played by an orchestra on the other side of the room. Astra's hand slipped into her father's right and they swayed with the music. "Um, daddy, there's something I have to ask you - this announcement you plan on giving later and something you said earlier about wearing this crown was my birthright, what did you mean?"  
  
He shrugged, "I meant just that. Royalty has always been your birthright and now that you're home, you can finally claim it."  
  
"Claim it? You mean, rule as Queen?" she questioned, disturbed and anxious about the aspect.  
  
"Yes, but if you decline, I'm afraid there will be consequences. The announcement, I will make later, will tie into those consequences. It's not an ultimatum...You're my daughter and I want the best for you, what you deserve"  
  
Astra shyly smiled, "I want to be a Jedi. Dad, I appreciate your offer, but this isn't for me. Royalty, state dinners, politics, appeasing the Court - it's always been mom's. Never mine. Besides, she never allowed me to help even when I wanted to. Why start now?"  
  
He huffed, "I'm sad to hear you say that, Astra. I really am, because now I have no choice but to go ahead with my announcement."  
  
The Jedi Princess froze, stopping the waltz, "Daddy, what's this announcement all about? Are you denouncing the throne?"  
  
Xon actually smiled, "No, nothing like that but it will affect your life and mine. In fact, it will change the family and the planet. Astrus has been without a Queen for five years and you without a mother for the same amount of time. You see, this is as much about you, as it is about me. I want someone to be here for you..." He paused, drawing the attention of the crowd, beckoning them near and Owen. Solo stopped eating and went to stand next to Astra and Xon. "I know I said I would wait later for this, but my daughter's questions, they need to be answered now."  
  
He nodded to someone and a woman emerged from the crowd. Gray eyes and black hair. It was the same woman she talked to earlier in her room. Who was this woman? He smiled at her and patted her hand. "People of Astrus, Lady Kateria de Droxa and I have been seeing each other for some time now, and ---" He turned to Astrus as he produced a ring. "I love her with all my heart - I asked her to marry me some days ago in the garden and she consented yes."  
  
Astra glanced at Owen; he was as much shocked as she was. The crowd started to applaud him; obviously they knew of this Lady Kateria de Droxa except Astra, herself. Xon waved to all of them but frowned when he saw his daughter's expression. "Astra, I --."  
  
She backed away, letting go his hand. "When you showed those Holos of mom and I, presented with the crown - you were preparing me for this?!"  
  
He nodded, "I know this may come as a shock ---."  
  
"Shock doesn't even begin to describe how I'm feeling right now, father. The whole court knew about this, except me, you're own daughter." She paused, shrugging, "before I came here, I talked to mom. Master Qui-Gon cut a deal with the Council and they allowed her to attend the graduation, alive. I wished she could come here and see you, but she said it would be bad timing. I didn't really understand what she was talking about. I just thought she refused out of respect for you."  
  
"Astra, I met Kateria months ago while she was an ambassador from her home planet, a moon of our cluster. I didn't get to spend a lot of time with her, because she was in and out of the palace but when I was, I enjoyed her company."  
  
Astra nodded, covering her ears, "I don't want to hear it!" Before Xon could explain, Astra ran through the crowd, and out of the palace. Owen nodded and ran after her.  
  
TBC 


	4. CH15 - One Wild Night

Adventures of Ana and Owen: New Young Jedi Knights  
  
"One Wild Night"  
  
Book 15  
  
By obi's girl  
  
Summary: Like all fics from the series, this is a continuation of the last. My strategy: if a fic is over 20-25 pages – it should be cut off and continued in the next fic. Rebirth dealt a lot with Astra, her family and coming home. One Wild Night deals with Astra accepting her soon-to-be- stepmother; Ana, Kailin, Dray and Sera are still at 'Secret'; Sera and Dray begin to plot their revenge (something that should be a reoccurring them for the remainder of the series). Owen tries to propose to Astra, but repeatedly fails because of bad timing!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything SW belongs to GL. The characters of Ana Solo, Owen Solo, Lady Kateria de Droxa, Xon of Paris, Aiden Sule and Astra Sule come from my head.  
  
Note: There is a brief sex scene in this fic and some brief nudity but nothing serious.  
  
Owen rolled his eyes, stopping dead in his tracks, as he looked back at the Xon and Lady Kateria de Droxa, and Astra. Astra! She astral-projected herself running out of the palace. That was why the crowd seemed to whisper, confused why they saw their Princess run out of the palace and yet, there she was, standing silently, with her head hung low. Solo nodded, walking back to the throne and shaking Astra's shoulders. The guests thought he was crazy but neither Xon nor Kateria stopped him because they were both baffled. "Come on, baby come on! Now is not the time to astral project yourself out of a situation."  
  
After saying that, she seemed to have a slight reaction, raising her chin but nothing else. It could have been that him shaking her caused her head to fall back. Kateria glanced at Xon and stood next to Owen. Owen glanced at her and shrugged. She sincerely looked concerned and worried. "What happened? Is the Princess all right?"  
  
He shrugged, raising a finger, then slumped Astra's left arm over the woman's shoulders, "Stay here and sit her down. I'm going to go after Astra and try to talk to her."  
  
She was about to protest again, but Owen raised his finger and Kateria shut her mouth and helped the young woman to her father as Owen once again, started out of the palace...  
  
**  
  
Dray willingly followed Sera out back and onto the fire escape of the club to talk in private. It wasn't a cold night, but the quietness of the streets, made it seem colder than usual. She turned to him and smiled. In the last 4 hours, the four of them had been at 'Secret' dancing the night away but now, they had to get down to business and set up arrangement on how to play their little game of revenge and Sera was going to set the rules. She nodded for him to come closer. He smiled back, grabbing her by the back and kissing her again but this time, Sera pulled away. "Before we get into 'that' I think we need to set some ground rules."  
  
He shrugged, "Rules? I thought there were no rules for revenge?"  
  
She nodded back, raising an eyebrow, "Oh, there are, Dray. There are." Sera purred, "First off, our key goal is to return Astra to you and hurt Owen Solo. When I mean hurt, I mean mentally, not physically. I don't mean bashing him into the ground with your fist and lightsaber."  
  
"And second?"  
  
"And secondly, we can't give the game away. No one can suspect we're up to something. What's revenge for if someone suspects you? Someone suspects you, some one else will join in the crowd...and," she pulled Dray closer to her and smiled,  
  
"We have to make this as believable as possible. Goes along with rule #2." She kissed him passionately but quickly pulled away, remembering something else, "Sorry. I forgot – we couldn't fall in love. Emotional attachments in a business arrangement, they tend to go bad." Dray frowned, shying away from her. Sera huffed, wrapping her arms around middle and pouted, "Don't feel bad, Dray. If the situation were different and we didn't have any plans to ruin other peoples' lives, there wouldn't be problem."  
  
Dray kissed her hard, "You drive a hard bargain, Fey`lina. But I can't promise you I won't fall in love with you. Love, it's never definite and neither are human emotions."  
  
She smiled, purring into his ear, "That's exactly what I'm counting on."  
  
**  
  
Kailin Sun rolled his eyes as Ana once again pulled him out onto the dance floor while on break. He loved Ana a lot but he was tired from dancing. It was fun but they weren't teenagers anymore. Ana smiled, settling down a spot and started let her body flow to the music. She snapped her fingers, nodding for him to join her. "Come on, Kay!"  
  
He nodded no but she persisted, brushing against her shoulder against him, dancing as the music blasted around them, " Here we are now, going to the East Side. I pick up my friends and we start to ride. Ride all night, we ride all day. Some may come and some may stay. Here we are in the pouring home. I watch the light man fall the comb; I watch a light move across the screen. I watch the light come over me."  
  
She raised her finger and gestured he dance with her. Still, Kailin nodded no, still worn from the last dance. Ana licked her lips, placing her arm left arm around him, singing, and "Here we are now going to the West Side Weapons in hand as we go for a ride. Some may come and some may stay. Watching out for a sunny day where there's Love and darkness and my sidearm. Hey, elan."  
  
The music continued, the green lights flashing through the crowd. "Here we are now going to the North side. I look at my friends as they start to ride. Ride at night we ride all day. Looking out for a sunny day. Here we are now going to the south side. I pick up my friends and we hope we won't die. Ride at night, ride through heaven and hell. Come back and feel so well."  
  
Ana frowned, looking back at Kailin. She really wanted him to dance with her. They came to 'Secret' to have fun and right now, she wasn't any fun. She stopped dancing and wandered off. Kay scolded him and pushed through the crowd after her, as the next song played, "I hear a song makes me think of a girl I used to know. I sing along when I hear it on the radio now. Hey now where did we go. Ooh yeah, days when the rains came. Way down in the hollow. Ooh yeah, playin' a new game. Laughin' and a runnin', hey, hey, hey. Skippin' and a jumpin', yeah, yeah in the misty morning fog. Oh baby and our hearts a thumpin'."  
  
"And you; my brown eyed girl. You, my brown eyed girl. Do you remember when we used to sing Sha la la la la la la la la la la la; Sha la la la la la la la la la la la."  
  
**  
  
Owen rolled his eyes as he ran after Astra and huffed, when he finally cornered her on one of the palace balconies. It was a beautiful, clear night. The garden pond was still, several lights illuminated a path along the walk in the garden. The stillness in the night, the voices of the people from the inside palace and the start of music to help calm people. Prefect, Owen mused, If now wasn't the perfect time to propose to Astra, he would have to kick himself later for not taking advantage of the opportunity when he had the chance.  
  
Astra turned back to him. Her arms were around her middle because she hadn't realized it was cold outside. Of course, she probably didn't even know it wasn't really her there but her astral-self. Owen frowned once that thought sunk in. She nodded some strands of blonde hair loose from her bun. "I just don't understand. How could he do that to me? He lied to me and I'm his daughter."  
  
He fidgeted, averting his eyes to the ground. "I don't know, Princess. But you can't be mad at him. He's your father. I mean, you couldn't honestly expect him to stay single forever."  
  
"Except I did. I know he loves my mother. She gave him me, after all, but that doesn't excuse the fact that they had the chance to tell me about this before it happened and not after." Astra huffed, feeling colder. Owen stepped forward and rubbed her shoulders with his hands. She smiled up at him, mouthing, "Thank you."  
  
Those sweet eyes, the same innocence he fell in love with – Sithspawn, he loved her so much. It was the only explanation for what he did next. Owen pulled out a black box from his coat pocket, smiling, "Astra, I know this may not be the best time but it can't wait any longer. I love you, and I want you in my future." He paused, opening the black box to reveal a diamond ring, "You wanna marry me?"  
  
The Princess gazed up at him in utter shock but jolted back once her astral- self returned to her body. Owen cursed himself, and quickly put away the ring box. So much for an almost perfect proposal.  
  
**  
  
Kailin caught Ana at the bar, drinking Corellian beer. Beer? Ana never drank but then again, they had never gone clubbing before. Tonight was the first time for anything, including their first fight in five years. He didn't want to lose her. She was his whole universe. Kay sucked up his gut and walked over, sitting on the left stool. He signaled the bartender and ordered Corellian beer as well. Ana side-glanced at him and took another sip of her drink. The bartender returned with the drink and waddled away to help another customer. Kailin fingered the glass, tapping it. "I'm really sorry about before, Ana. It's just, I was sore from dancing. I mean, we're not as young as we used to be."  
  
Ana waved her hand, half-smiling at him, "I know we aren't, Kay. It's just... I don't want us to give into old age too fast. Seeing Coryn again, I realized something. Like it or not, we are getting older and soon it will be us as the Jedi Masters, giving speeches at the Temple's next graduation."  
  
"And you're not looking forward to that?" Sun asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, I am. I want to be one of those Jedi Masters, standing up there with my Uncle Luke. But not today, 'cause today, we're going to have some fun and dance all night until our feet are sore; breaks are included of course."  
  
Kailin smiled, leaned over and kissed her cheek, eyeing the floor. He froze, causing Ana to turn back to the dance floor. "Hey, where's Dray and Sera?"  
  
"You, my brown eyed girl. You, my brown eyed girl. Do you remember when yeah, we used to sing Sha la la la la la la la la la la la. Sha la la la la la la la la la la la. Sha la la la la la la la la la la la. I hear a song; makes me think of a girl I used to know. Hey, hey, hey I sing along when I hear it on the radio. Hey, hey, hey. I sing along when I hear it on the radio now." The song faded out, as another took its place.  
  
**  
  
Owen scolded himself as he walked back inside the Palace. He only wanted to propose to his girlfriend; coming home would have been a welcoming if Xon hadn't planned on getting married himself. But he was a Solo, and he was determined to propose to her – or at least try to. He gazed up, his eyes noticing Astra's head fall back as she returned to her body. Xon stood to her left; Kat on her right. His highness stroked his daughter's back. Astra turned away from him, glaring at Kat.  
  
"Astra, what happened?"  
  
She shrugged, glancing at Owen as he made his way through the crowd. "Astral-projection. My new active power."  
  
Kat raised an eyebrow. She knew Astra was a Jedi but she had no idea the Princess had an active power of some kind. Then she remembered, Astra hadn't been on Astrus in five years and for once, understood why the Princess was angry with her father.  
  
"Don't try to understand me, father. If you understood how I felt about mom, we wouldn't be in this mess."  
  
Xon's eye's narrowed and a dark scowl covered his face. "Try to understand me, Astra. I've been alone for five years. After your mother died, I felt myself die. I didn't like it but I refused to do anything worthwhile about my loneliness because I wanted it. I didn't want to see the light again." He paused, calming his temper. "I will always love Aiden, baby. Every time I look at you, I see her in your eyes and I know, without a doubt, she wants this for me. Your mother, she wouldn't want me to stay alone forever because she knows despite everything, I still have a job to do. I still have to focus."  
  
"Then focus some other way, father! It doesn't have to be in the company of another woman." Astra cried. She nodded, massaging her temples, glancing at Owen. "I think I'm going to go now. This wasn't exactly the homecoming I was expecting." Astra (the real Astra, not her astral-self) brushed through the crowd and ran upstairs.  
  
Xon sighed and slumped back down on his throne, waving his hand to the band to continue playing. Kat bit her lip and knelt down on his left. He smiled wishfully at her, "I'm sorry, darling. I know you were looking forward to tonight..."  
  
"You were too but this isn't about me; it's about you and your daughter. I'm going to take leave for a few days. I want you to talk to Astra, rationally, without trying to yell at each other." Kat mused, "You're her father. She loves you; the two of you can work this out. I know you can."  
  
Xon bent down and kissed her forehead, "Thank you, Kat. But if you take leave, don't go to far. I still want you here."  
  
She smiled, "I know, but these next couple days should be about reconnecting with your daughter. You're the only family she has right now, and family is the most important thing in the universe."  
  
**  
  
The music blasted all around them as colored lights filtered through the room. Ana smiled at Kailin as she once again, lead him towards the dance floor and left Sera with Dray. "See myself in the pouring home. See the light come over now. See myself in the pouring rain. I watch hope come over me." During the fourth or fifth song, Dray and Sera snuck back inside the club, eyeing Ana and Kailin.  
  
"Here we are now, going to the East Side. I pick up my friends and we start to ride. Ride all night, we ride all day. Some may come and some may stay..."  
  
Sera scowled, looking at Ana and Kailin dance the night away. It made her sick to see how Ana could have fun while her sister's heart was breaking...and Dray's but was going to chance. She smiled back at him, nodding him closer. "Look at them, Dray. Ana, she doesn't care about your pain. All she's ever cared about is keeping her family together. And your brother, he didn't do anything to convince Astra otherwise she was making a mistake.... They're going to pay for that."  
  
Dray didn't answer except listen to the blasting music. "Love and darkness and my sidearm. Hey, elan. Here we are now going to the North side; I look at my friends as they start to ride. Ride at night we ride all day. Looking out for a sunny day."  
  
"Here we are now going to the south side. I pick up my friends and we hope we won't die. Ride at night, ride through heaven and hell. Come back and feel so well."  
  
**  
  
Paddy Skywalker proudly clapped her hands as she made another block float into the air and joggle it, using her finger as a pointer. Tionne nodded, smiling at the small girl as the other young Jedi babies watched in awe. She swore Paddy was enjoying the attention but whether she did or didn't, didn't matter. Bringing her to the crèche was for her benefit. Tionne turned, facing Luke and Mara. She had called them down to the crèche ward to talk to them about Paddy.  
  
Luke smiled at her, glancing at his daughter. She really looked like she was enjoying herself. "What is it, Tionne?"  
  
"I think maybe you should think about giving her special attention. I know it's a bit early to give her a Master; she's still young but she's very smart and learns fast." She reasoned.  
  
The Jedi Master nodded, glancing at Mara. She shrugged, focusing on Tionne. "Who would be her Master?"  
  
Tionne shrugged, "I don't know. There are many qualified people; this whole Temple is full of them but just think about it." Luke and Mara nodded, gazing at young Padmé. She smiled at them, and then directed her attention to something else or someone else. She clapped her hands, crying, "Uncle Wedge!"  
  
Wedge Antilles walked into the room, kneeling down before Padmé as Luke and Mara exited Tionne's office. He smiled at them, nodding. "Sorry I couldn't come for the graduation. How was it?"  
  
"It was wonderful. Ana was valedictorian and voted best hair for girls. Kailin got best hair for the guys. He was up against Owen and...for the first time, the Praxeum voted two best couples. Ana and Kailin; Astra and Owen. It was a tough race." Luke mused.  
  
Wedge nodded, "I talked to Jag before coming here. He said Jaina was planning a party for Ana and Owen, if they plan to head towards Coruscant. Astra and the Sun brothers are invited of course." He glanced at Paddy and the girl smiled, "And how are you doing, Padmé?"  
  
"I can move things!" she cheered, raising a block in the air.  
  
**  
  
Xon huffed as he reached Astra's quarters. His highness had left the party early, excusing himself to talk to her. Funny thing was, he never intended to hurt her but he did except one of the reasons why he never told her about Kat was to shield her from being hurt. She was his daughter, his daughter and the only thing he had left of his dead wife, Aiden Sule.  
  
Aiden Sule. Now, that was a name he hadn't thought of in five years. Aiden Sule, a Jedi by heritage, was not a force to be reckoned with. To him, she was the most remarkable woman he had ever met and the most fascinating. For the latter of her life, Aiden had to be the adult of her family. Her grandfather was weak, her sister had no Force powers and she had lost her parents at a young age. After she died, Xon had basically cut off all contact with his daughter. It wasn't until the graduation did the two actually meet and converse.  
  
Right now, he had to find a way to make things right with his daughter before he lost her completely. "Astra? Can I talk to you?" He waited a while before she actually answered. She scowled, opening the door halfway. Xon nodded, "Can we talk?"  
  
Astra shrugged, opening the door. Xon gazed around the room. A luggage was packed on the bed and her dress was hung on the closet knob, her shoes on the floor. "Going somewhere?" he asked.  
  
"Ana and Kailin are on Corellia, in some night club. Probably still there. Owen and I will be joining them shortly." Astra mused, biting her lip, "You really hurt me, dad."  
  
Xon nodded, "You understand I didn't mean to. I know I should have told you earlier on about Kat but I wasn't ready. I knew how I felt about her but I also knew how lost you were after Aiden died." He smiled, "I don't mean to replace Aiden. No one ever could. Your mother was a Jedi Knight, Queen, my wife and your mother...I'm sorry if I came off like that."  
  
Astra smiled quaintly, "I guess what bothers me the most is that I was never really close to mom when she was alive and now, you're engaged to someone else, I have to become close to her."  
  
His highness raised his hand and brushed her bangs behind her ears, "I won't force you to but I do ask that you be nice to her. It won't be easy...it'll will be new for me too but together, I know we can make it work."  
  
She laughed, "I'll try to make it work but I'm not making any promises. Just because she's going to be my stepmother doesn't mean I have to like her. Does it?"  
  
"I would like if you liked her...I would like if I could do a Jedi Mind Trick on you to force you to like her." He joked as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Not possible. Mind tricks only work on the weak-minded." She mused, glancing at the bed. "Uh, can I still go there?"  
  
Xon nodded, "If you change but since you're the Princess, what you're wearing is fine. Your mother never liked dressing either for special occasions. She always thought it was phony."  
  
Astra laughed, grabbing her jacket, "I always thought it was phony too."  
  
**  
  
Coryn Wylie smiled as she watched more and more students enter her class. Her class. Five years and it were still sinking in that she was a Professor at one of Adarloon's prestigious universities. The Dean had asked her if she would teach a class, but she was reluctant at first because of personal attachments at the Academy. Mainly, Owen Solo.  
  
Funny thing was, before she even got the call, she and Owen had already drifted apart. Coryn's classes kept her from making time for herself and Owen to be together. She was always busy grading papers and making out assignments for the next day. Owen, on the other hand, was busy himself, helping Astra magnify her active power, astral projection. They just grew apart and though it hurt her to hear she was leaving him for Astra, she was somewhat relieved.  
  
On Yavin, Coryn never really felt at home; she always felt like an extra wheel and she was only getting in the way. Master Luke, of course, when she told him she was leaving, was surprised and tried to convince her to stay but she politely refused.  
  
But that wasn't even the hardest part. The hardest part was trying to get over the fact that Ana Solo, her mentor and friend, was the one who pushed Astra in Owen's direction. She knew, Ana probably didn't mean to hurt her but she did. Coryn left Yavin without even saying goodbye to Ana, much less even leave a note that she had left. Ana had to hear it from Owen and her Uncle Luke.  
  
By then, she was long gone but Coryn knew it was for the best. She never really had a place there and she was more comfortable inside a classroom, teaching.  
  
"Coryn Kuzan? Professor Kuzan?" a voice asked.  
  
Coryn gazed up, meeting the eyes of a young man with jet-black hair and blue eyes. He smiled a little but not too much, as he gave a data pad to her. "I transferred from Professor Williams' class, 5th period. My name is Joshua Kyp."  
  
She nodded, looking over the data pad and smiled back at him. "Take a seat...and by the way, no one in this class calls me Professor Kuzan. Only my associates call me that."  
  
He only shrugged, smiling, "What should I call you then, Ms...?"  
  
"Wylie. Professor Wylie. Take a seat, Mr. Kyp and we'll get started." She stated. Kyp shrugged, taking a seat near the front. "Welcome. My name is Professor Wylie and this Jedi History/Archeology 101. Since half of you are both new and old, let me give you small history of who I am. I was a student at the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4, training under Ana Solo. I trained with Ana for about a year before teaching a class myself at the Academy, on Geo. -Science. I have a degree in Universal History, but I've always an expertise in Geo. -Science."  
  
"Now, throughout the duration of this course, you will get to know a little bit of background as a Jedi and learn as well, other famous Jedi, such as Luke Skywalker, practically the entire Skywalker-Solo family themselves and the traditions of the Old Jedi Order...." She stopped briefly as Kyp raised his hand. She nodded, playing with a pen, "Yes, Mr. Kyp?"  
  
He smiled, "Wasn't your mother a Jedi Master in the Old Order?"  
  
She nodded yes, "She was, something I didn't know about my whole life because she erased my memory while I was young and that brings us to another aspect of Jedi History. The Purge. As the New Republic began to wear down, several factions on the Senate were disjointed and were on the brink of war. Then, Senator Palpatine, a Senator from Naboo, called for a vote of "no-confidence" in then, Chancellor Valorum."  
  
"Now, had Senator Palpatine not won the bid for Chancellor, the Purges, probably wouldn't have happened because he wouldn't have the power to carry them out. That's another thing, in history, you have to look at all the possible outcomes of what could have been. You may think it's useless, because we can't change the past but believe me, if one of us could create a time machine to go back in time, we would change history for the better."  
  
Coryn leaned back on the desk, tapping her fingers, "But what would the better be? One outcome always has a consequence. You know what's that's called? Its called time-parallels. The possibility of a different outcome had an event not taken place, or if a person hadn't met someone vital to the future,"  
  
A whole lot of the students laughed mockingly, but Coryn continued anyway. She walked over to the board behind her and wrote the word on the board, underlining it three times. Then she drew straight line across the board, labeling specific events on several points on the line. She turned to the class and smiled.  
  
"Now, if Anakin Skywalker, aka Darth Vader had been rejected by the Jedi Council, he would have been sent of to Agriculture Corps. One less monster to deal with, but what if, he escaped that fate and secretly and returned to Coruscant? What if the Battle of Naboo hadn't been won by the Naboo but by the Trade Federation? What if Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi hadn't been sent to Naboo but two other Jedi, instead? There's so many possibilities, you can't even imagine."  
  
She huffed, leaning back, "Possibilities. Either good or bad still has a consequence." Coryn paused, settling down on her seat, "And in this course, you'll get a chance to analyze possible outcomes of several situations and decide for yourselves if it would have helped to change what happened or not."  
  
**  
  
Dray and Sera slyly snuck back inside the club and into a small booth at the very back, away from the thundering music and dancing. After their Sera summarized "the rules" she dragged Dray back into the club, well, more like willingly followed her. It was too easy. He had fallen for her completely, following her around without question. Sera huffed, leaning back in the booth and scooted over closer to Dray. He smiled at her then quickly frowned as she reached into his tunic.  
  
He moaned, "Um, Sera, as much as I would love to --- I really don't think now is the time to ---."  
  
"Oh come on, Dray. Loosen up; you need it." She purred, almost tearing his tunic and kissing his chest.  
  
"Sera! Dray!" a voice cried. Sera rolled her eyes, grumbling as Ana and Kailin came from the dance floor and joined them in the booth. "Hey, where did you guys go? You sort of vanished." Ana mused.  
  
She shrugged, "It was stuffy in here – all the dancing and sweat. Dray took me outside for some fresh air." Ana nodded okay, leaning back in the chair against Kay and smiled. Sera scowled, looking away. Ana was so perky it made her sick!  
  
The four of them sat in silence, listening to the new song, "Uh, uh, uh, huh. Yo, yo Drop your glasses, shake your asses; Face screwed up like you having hot flashes. Which one, pick one, this one, classic. Red from blonde, yeah bitch I'm drastic. Why this, why that, lips stop askin. Listen to me baby, relax and start passin. Expressway, hair back, weavin through the traffic."  
  
"This one strong should be labeled as a hazard. Some of y'all niggas hot, sike I'm gassin. Clowns I spot em and I can't stop laughin. Easy come, easy go, E-V gon' be lastin. Jealousy, let it go, results could be tragic. Some of y'all aint writin well, too concerned with fashion. None of you aint Gisele, cat walk and imagine. Alotta y'all Hollywood, drama, passed it. Cut bitch, camera off, real shit, blast it."  
  
Ana yawned, her eye drooping as she found a cozy spot on Kay's shoulder. "Hey, you guys wanna find a hotel or something where we can sleep?"  
  
Sera nodded, laughing, "You're tired, Ana Solo? You and Kailin have been dancing out there for Sith knows how many hours and you're tired? I would have thought you could go for hours..."  
  
Solo scowled, she really didn't like what Sera was insinuating. "Besides, which you can't leave. You leave, you might not be able to come in."  
  
She leaned forward, "Is that a threat, Sera Fey`lina?"  
  
Fey`lina only laughed, "No, Ana it isn't. It's a fact. You came in with me; the club bounces know me – they don't know you. Even if you used a Jedi Mind Trick on them, which you wouldn't of course, someone would recognize that you didn't belong here."  
  
"I'm virtuous. Is that a problem?" Ana asked, shrugging.  
  
"No, it isn't...for me." Sera mused, tapping her fingers on the table. Kay glanced at his older brother; Dray didn't even look at him.  
  
Ana and Sera stared at each other for the longest time until Ana broke the gaze, turning to Kailin. "I want to go. Kay, let's go." Kay shrugged, scooting out of the booth as he once again, eyed Sera and Dray. Dray only saluted goodbye as the couple left the table as the music blasted around them, "Knew I had to give you more. It's only been a year. Now I got my foot through the door and I ain't goin nowhere. It took a while to get me here and I'm gonna take my time. Don't fight that good shit in your ear; Now let me blow ya mind..."  
  
"They wanna bank up, crank up, makes me dizzy. Shank up, haters wanna come after me. You aint a gangster, prankster, too much T.V. Snakes in my path wanna smile up at me..."  
  
"Now why you grittin your teeth; Frustration baby you gotta breathe. Take allot more than you to get rid of me. You see I do what they can't do, I just do me. Aint no stress when it comes to stage, get what you see. Meet me in the lab, pen and pad, don't believe. Huh, sixteen's mine, create my own lines. Love for my wordplay that's hard to find. Sophomore, I aint scared, one of a kind. All I do is contemplate ways to make your fans mine. Eyes bloodshot, stressin, chills up your spine. Huh, sick to your stomach wishin I wrote your rhymes..."  
  
Sera huffed, smiling over at Dray then pulled his tunic closer to her. Dray stared into her eyes, lost in her seductive spell. She glanced behind them at the bathroom and nodded. He was about to protest but willingly followed her into one of the bathrooms.  
  
"Let your bones crack. Your back pop, I can't stop. Excitement, glock shots from your stash box. Fuck it, thugged out, I respect the cash route. Locked down, blastin, sets while I mash out. Yeah nigga, mash out, D-R-E. Back track, think back, E-V-E. Do you like that (ooooh), you got to I know you. Had you in a trance first glance from the floor too. Don't believe I'll show you, take you with me. Turn you on, pension gone, give you relief. Put your trust in a bomb when you listen to me. 'Damn she much thinner no, now I'm complete, uh huh. Still stallion, brick house, pile it on. Ryde or Die, bitch, double R, came strong. Beware, cuz I crush anything I land on. Me here, aint no mistake nigga it was planned on."  
  
**  
  
Owen glanced at the chrono one more time. After Astra's sudden departure, he stayed behind in the ballroom to keep an eye on Kat. It wasn't that he didn't trust, well, he didn't even know her but he stayed, incase Xon was able to get through to her. He huffed, sitting down on the throne steps. Kat nodded, sitting down next to him in her gown. "I really didn't mean to cause any trouble..." she started but Owen nodded, smiling.  
  
"It wasn't your fault. Astra, she's just never really gotten over her mother's death. It hurt her really badly. After she heard the news via HoloNet, she punched her fist into the screen. She was angry and lost... we all were."  
  
Kat nodded, setting her chin on her knees, "She meant a lot to your family, didn't she? I mean, she was special to you?"  
  
Owen smiled partly, "Aunt Aiden was tough, but soft when she was required to be. I remember when I was my sister and I were younger, she was the 'motherly' figure Astra had wanted but lost, later in life."  
  
She shook her head, understanding then stood as Xon and Astra returned o the hall and confronted them. Owen looked at her quizzically then smiled. Now, this was the Princess he knew – brown leather jacket, pants, shirt, black boots and lightsaber. Not the royal, refined girl she was supposed to be. Solo smiled, extending his hand to her, raising his chin, "May I have this dance, Princess?"  
  
Astra blushed, taking his hand as he lead her out onto the dance floor. Several of the guests were either appalled she wasn't wearing a dress or in total awe. "Were you and your dad able to work things out?"  
  
She shrugged, frowning slightly, "I said I'd try to make it work but that I'm not making any promises."  
  
"That's fair." Owen mused, shrugging as he glanced up at Xon and Cat. They were talking, smiling at each other - stealing time. Stealing time. Solo smiled back at Astra, clearing his throat, "Um, about before, on the balcony, do you remember what was said?"  
  
She shrugged, nodding no, "It was my astral-body, Owen, not me. Why? Was it important?"  
  
Owen nodded, hugging her closer and sighed, "No, not really."  
  
Astra frowned, "Are you sure? Obviously, it was important to you. What was it? Owen?"  
  
He huffed, leading her once again away from the hall and back onto the balcony. Once they were on the balcony, he positioned her leaning on the railing and huffed to himself. "Owen?" she laughed, "What is it?"  
  
"I love you, Astra." He said bluntly. She smiled back, reaching out to him but he nodded no as he continued, "We have a history, a very long history. We've been friends for so many years; we've tried to hide our feelings from each other, even when we knew they ran deeper than simple friendship. I love you, baby – I want my life to be with you, forever, eternity it doesn't matter."  
  
At that point, Astra walked away from the balcony and took his hand in hers, smiling, encouraging him on. As he was about to say some more, Xon and Kat interrupted them. "Hey, what are you two doing out here? It's cold." Xon reasoned, glancing at Owen.  
  
Owen shrugged, smiling, "We were just talking.... No, actually I was going to ask Astra something very important."  
  
Kat, Xon and Astra looked back at Owen and the boy silently scolded himself as the words came out, "So, are you going be living here, on Coruscant or Yavin?" Lame! Totally lame!  
  
Astra laughed, shrugging back at him, leaning closer as if to whisper, "I really haven't figured it out but we still have time to. I wouldn't worry about it, baby."  
  
"Well, it's just – if we return to Yavin, we could become teacher or administrators or something, and if we live on Coruscant, my family won't leave us alone and if we live here, well, it's too big to be honest."  
  
The Princess looked at her father, trying not to laugh, then back at Owen, "Owen, this is a Palace, it's supposed to be big."  
  
He laughed, "I knew that. Let's go back inside to the party," ushering her back inside as Xon and Kat laughed.  
  
**  
  
Mara gazed up at Luke as he went over a list of potential Masters for Padmé. After the couple talked with Tionne, Luke went to the Temple database and downloaded everything he could find. She smiled, he really loved his daughter a lot. Luke caught the smile, looked back at Mara and laughed himself, "What?"  
  
She shrugged, "This really shouldn't be a big thing, Luke. Whoever we choose will suffice...Except you want to give the best, which is okay with me. But I think you're overlooking some things."  
  
He frowned, glancing at Paddy. "Like what, Mara?"  
  
Mara stood up, walked over to where Paddy was playing and held her, "Like our family, our nieces and nephews. They're old enough to be Jedi Masters, aren't they?"  
  
"They are. But it's about experience, Mara. Jacen and Anakin are excellent Jedi; Jaina would be awesome but she hasn't trained since Ana and Owen were born."  
  
She suddenly smiled; Luke gazed at puzzled until he picked up on what she was saying, "Ana and Owen. Pick one of them as Paddy's Master."  
  
"Why not? Ana's very powerful in the Force, she taught Coryn, so she already has some Master experience. Her power of premonition is very strong, though it's been latent for years and Force Telepathy – she'd be able to bond with Paddy right away."  
  
Luke raised an eyebrow, stood up and held her arm as he smiled once at Paddy. "What about Owen?"  
  
"Owen's wonderful too but Luke, he doesn't have an active power and he's always felt left out because he doesn't. I don't know. Maybe working with family is a bad idea...Maybe we would be better off looking for a Master we don't know..."  
  
The Jedi Master was quiet, rethinking his plan, "Maybe you're right, Mara. If we're going to give Paddy a Master, it should be someone we trust and know. Someone who has a lot of experience; he or she should be flexible around our busy schedule and be able to pop in and out when necessary...Someone...". Luke drifted off as Mara's eyes lit up, hopeful he would say Ana but he simply kissed her cheek and left their quarters without an answer.  
  
She grumbled, looking hopelessly at her daughter, "I hate it when your father teases me like that."  
  
Paddy only gurgled, hugging her neck, "Don't worry mommy. Daddy will find someone."  
  
"Oh, I hope you're right, precious one, I hope you're right." She mused, bouncing Paddy in her arms.  
  
**  
  
Ana wearily walked into the hotel room, she and Kailin rented for the night. Solo was a bit tired and a little irritated. She knew it probably wasn't a good idea to leave the club, but she couldn't stand Sera Fey`lina. She wasn't a threat to anyone, but something about her character, made Ana worry. Kailin sat down beside her on the bed, massaging her shoulders.  
  
She closed her eyes, smiling, "Hmm. This is nice. Thanks, love."  
  
Kay smiled, "No problem. You needed it since we left the club. What's up? Why are you so tense? I would have thought hours of dancing and partying wouldn't cause stress."  
  
Solo turned to him, "It's not what you think, Kay. I was total stress-free the minute we came into the club. It's just – never mind."  
  
He nodded, "Something's bothering you. Tell me."  
  
"It's just – Sera, Coryn's sister. I'm not really sure about her. I mean, how do we know for sure she is who she claims to be." Kay huffed, giving her the look but she ignored it, "Okay, so the hologram did resemble Coryn's mother. She could have fabricated it."  
  
Kay leaned back, "Sera isn't a threat, Ana. You're looking too much into something that isn't there. Besides, my brother's smiling and happy again. He hasn't been like that in a long time."  
  
"I know and I'm happy for Dray, but Sera, she just – I don't trust her." He chuckled to himself as Ana glared at him, "What?"  
  
"Ana, for five years, Dray's been living a dark life; not Sithly dark – but the life of a hermit. Now Sera's here, he's alive again. I don't exactly approve of her; I don't know her well but I know if she makes him happy, I won't interfere and neither should you." He paused, "besides, at least he's not moping over Astra anymore."  
  
At that comment, Ana rolled her eyes, "Moping over Astra? Nice choice of words, Kay."  
  
He shrugged, "Well, he was. Sulking in corners, lurking in darkness – he was in deep depression and you know it."  
  
"Are you saying that I was the cause behind Dray's dark period?"  
  
"I'm saying you helped bring it about by pushing Astra and Owen together. They're a great couple; they've been friends for years but you could have been a little considerate. Dray is my brother after all." Sun reasoned, scratching his head, "Look, let's just go to bed. I'm sure we're both tired and desperately need sleep."  
  
Ana smiled at him, grabbing a pillow under the sheets, and shoving it in Kailin's face, "You're absolutely right. You have the floor." And she pushed him off the bed, turning off the lights, "Good night, Sun."  
  
**  
  
Coryn smiled good-bye to several of the students as class finished but nodded to Kyp as he passed. He shrugged, walking aside, allowing more students to leave. He smiled back at her. Josh had seen Ms. Wylie in the halls several times and was shocked to find out she was a Professor. He assumed because she looked so young, she was a student but then he found out, she was fairly new to the university – only five years. He checked up on her and found out about her class and decided to enroll. "Yes, Ms. Wylie?"  
  
She fingered a pad, tapping it lightly. It was his schedule transfer. Kyp knew it was but didn't say anything. "I'm sorry, but I was just wandering, how do you know about me – my personal back ground I mean? I mean, many people know I trained under Ana Solo but not many know…"  
  
He smiled, "Stories and rumors flood quickly through the University, Ms. Wylie. All the teachers know you by name, Ms. Kuzan and respect you. And from my first class of the year, I am impressed. You have my utmost respect."  
  
Coryn blushed momentarily but let it go. For a moment, she didn't know what to do. She had a feeling he was flirting with her but she didn't want to say. Instead, she simply extended her hand to him, smiling, "Well, once again, welcome to class Mr. Kyp. Hope you enjoy the year."  
  
"I do too, Ms. Wylie." He mused, staring at her.  
  
Now Coryn definitely knew he was flirting with her. She lightly removed her hand, putting his transcript into her file. Coryn settled down on her chair, saving to her personal folder and smiled up at him, glancing at the chrono. "You don't want to be late to your next class, Mr. Kyp. It starts in 5 minutes."  
  
He frowned, quickly running out of the room, leaving Coryn laughing in her chair.  
  
~~  
  
Sera Fey`lina pushed Dray into the bathroom, aggressively kissing him. She slammed his body against the coach, straddling his body. She waved her hand, locking the door using the Force and lowering the lights a bit.  Dray smiled as her hands reached down into his cloak and slowly removed it. Dray began to sit up but she pushed him back down, smiling slyly, "Ah uh. One rule to our game, I get to pleasure you." Dray's smile widened as she removed his cloak and kissed his chest. Dray's hands slithered up her back, removing the tunic covering her back.  
  
He nodded, as Sera kissed his neck and shoulders. The Jedi glanced at the door. She smiled, "Don't worry. I locked it."  
  
Dray shifted slightly, smiling back at her, brushing his hands through her blonde hair. It would be so easy for him to fall in love with Sera, but he knew she would never allow that. One of the rules she set for this game was not to fall in love. Sera drew herself further down his chest, kissing his flesh and nibbling some but stopped when she felt he was distracted, lost in his thoughts. Sera huffed, glaring back at him, "Something wrong, Sun? What's your problem?  
  
"I was just thinking…Could we change the rules for our game? Is there still time to do that?"  
  
Sera rolled her eyes, up and covered herself, looking back at him, "And what exactly would you like to change about our little game of revenge? Don't tell me you don't want to get Astra and Owen back, especially Ana and your brother."  
  
"I'm all for that…I'm just curious about something. You said before you didn't want to get involved, fall in love…" he began, not really sure how to phrase the rest of his question.  
  
She nodded, "I already told you. Kenobi hurt me; he ditched me to become a Master to a Padawan that ultimately brought about the destruction of the Old Order…"  
  
He waved his hand, "I know that part, but what I'm wandering is – did you love Kenobi? Were you in love with him when he dropped you?"  
  
Sera frowned, standing up and unlocking the door using the Force. She swirled around, "Put your clothes on, Dray. We're finished here."  
  
He nodded no, "Sera! You didn't answer my question. Were you?"  
  
She looked back at him, still scowling, but he felt something else. Pain. Regret. Hate. "I did love Kenobi. That's why letting go of him was so hard. He didn't give me a choice. I hated him for it. He told me he loved me and he walked away like I didn't mean anything. I would have given him everything and he…." Sera drifted off, running out of the bathroom, crying.  
  
~~  
  
As the evening came to a close, Astra reached out using the Force, lightly touching Owen. He didn't feel anything, at least she didn't think so. The Jedi Princess had been getting pretty good at using the Force to read other people's mind, especially Jedi, without being noticed. She probed lightly on the surface before delving completely into his mind. He was anxious, nervous. Astra guessed it had something to do with the way he'd been acting since they arrived on Astrus. But what would cause him to be nervous? It's not like he hadn't been on Astrus before. Why would be so nervous?  
  
He turned slightly and Astra pulled herself back, biting her lip. Owen turned to her, yawning slightly, "Hey, ready to go up?"  
  
She smiled, "Uh – actually, why don't we take a walk in the palace gardens?" He shrugged, stood up, extending his hand to her. As Owen and Astra started out, Xon and Kat appeared. "Daddy, we're just going to take a walk in the garden."  
  
Xon smiled, kissing her cheek, "Don't stay out too late, Princess."  
  
"I know." She replied as Xon and Kat watched them leave.  
  
~~  
  
Ana Solo bit her lip as she woke up the next morning. After the small fight she and Kailin had last night, she hadn't been able to sleep. She hated fighting with him, as she was sure he hated fighting with her but that's what couples did. They fought but in a perfect universe, fighting was not an option. She had to talk to him. Ana sat up, scanning the room for Kay's sleeping form but didn't see him. For a moment, she panicked, believing he left in the middle of the night.  
  
Oh Sithspawn, Kailin! She cried, jumping up from the bed and searching through the small room for him. She didn't sense him anywhere. He left me…again! The second fight we had in a night and he took off? Slow down, Solo? Maybe he just went down to grab some breakfast. She shrugged okay and went to dress herself, but made a side-trip to the show instead. She removed all of her clothes, turned on the water and stepped in.  
  
"Ana? What are you doing in here?!" a voice squirmed.  
  
Kailin? Ana tried not to laugh but it was impossible. Through the mist, she could see Kailin's blue eyes. She didn't see the rest of his body, thankfully but she didn't have to. "Ana? You didn't answer my question? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Um – I, going to take a shower? I thought you weren't here. Thought you left for breakfast or something." She mused, trying not to stumble all over herself. Relax, girl. This is only your boyfriend, naked boyfriend! "I'll just get changed…"  
  
Kailin huffed, turning off the water so he could actually hear her. He waited until part of the mist cleared and he could her face and shoulders, but nothing below. He actually used the Force to keep the mist where it was. He couldn't handle to see her naked. All his hormones would go crazy. "Look, we need to talk about last night…"  
  
She blinked, "Right now? Kay, we're both in the shower and naked! Now, isn't exactly the best time to talk about last night." Ana started to leave but Kailin held out his arm, stopping her. He pushed her back against the wall. She didn't even say anything; her eyes were totally fixed on him.  
  
"Look, I know you're for Astra and Owen. You've known them longer than I have, much longer – your entire child hood. I was wrong to say you pushed Astra into Owen's arms and away from Dray. You knew they were meant to be together." He reached up and gently caressed her cheek, tracing her jaw line. "But I'm still standing behind my brother. He deserves happiness, anywhere where he can get it – even if it's not with the girl he originally wanted."  
  
She nodded yes. For once, she a loss for words. Being this close to her boyfriend in the shower, naked, mist…He had to have known the affect he had on her but didn't care. He kept stroking her cheek but suddenly his hand drifted down her back as he leaned over and kissed her. Ana pulled back, abruptly leaving the shower and putting on a towel. Kailin huffed, hitting his head on the wall.  
  
~~  
  
Astra held Owen's hand as they walked through the garden, staring up at the sky. The garden was only one of the four gardens surrounding the palace. Occasionally, some partygoers left the palace, exiting through the garden but didn't interrupt the two lovers. They either recognized them or didn't, those that did usually went back inside the Palace or went around the Palace. Astra smiled, glancing back at Owen. He smiled, though it was a bit strained. She led him over towards a bench. "Owen, what is it? Why have you been so jumpy?"  
  
He shrugged, looking into her black eyes, "There's something I've wanted to ask you all night but we were either interrupted or I freaked out." Owen paused a moment, trying to remember the words he told her before. "I love you, Astra." He said bluntly. She simply smiled back, wrinkly her nose. Owen scooted closer, still looking at her. "We have a history, a very long history. We've been friends for so many years; we've tried to hide our feelings from each other, even when we knew they ran deeper than simple friendship. I love you, baby – I want my life to be with you, forever, eternity it doesn't matter."  
  
"I – uh…" Owen hesitated again. He looked about before standing up and kneeling down in front of her, producing a small black box. He opened the box to reveal a tiny blue-jemmed ring. "Astra Sule, will you marry me?"  
  
Astra knelt down, kissing him cheek and smiled. "You know this isn't exactly the perfect timing, Owen. My father is engaged, we just graduated – we don't even know what we're going to do next…How can we get married?" She rambled.  
  
He shrugged, "Astra, I know I want you in my future. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you; I want you there by side…Please say yes. The Force brought us together, because it knows we're meant to be. Don't you believe that?"  
  
"Of course I believe we're meant to be together but marriage…Owen, I'm not sure I'm ready for that…I…"  
  
He cut her off, looking down, "I've always loved you, Astra. Even if there wasn't anything between us, I knew, I loved you and that my life was meant to be by your side."  
  
Again, Astra blushed, "You always know the right words to say, don't you? Must be the estalgia. We're leaving tomorrow, ya know?"  
  
"Then let's leave as an engaged couple! Astra, I don't know how it'll work but I promise you, this is meant to be. I saw the future Astra. I saw you, holding our son or daughter." She raised an eyebrow and he relented, "Okay, daughter."  
  
She frowned, "You honestly saw the future?" He nodded yes, "Then I guess I have to choice but to say 'yes'. Yes." Owen helped her up as she repeated the word again and hugged him.  
  
~~  
  
Kailin combed his hair, exiting the shower, dressed in his normal Jedi tunic and pants. Ana was sitting on the bed, packing. He put his comb away, walked over and sat next to her. She glanced up at him briefly and smiled, thankful he was clothed. "We're checking out this afternoon. Sera and Dray are meeting us in the lobby."  
  
He frowned, "Did you talk to Dray?"  
  
She shrugged, facing him, "No. I haven't been able to get a hold of him…or Sera. I really don't trust her, even if she is Coryn's sister. Not her real sister, but they were raised as sisters…but we don't even know if that's the truth or not…." Kay smiled, kissing her abruptly. She smiled back, "I guess that means I should shut-up, huh? I get it."  
  
Kay brushed her cheek, still smiling, "Yes and no. I agree we need to keep an eye on Sera, but I don't think she's a serious threat. It's not like she's another Veniqua. Veniqua came from a broken background – she was probably lost long before she met Dray and I." He kissed her forehead, "How long before Sera and Dray show up?"  
  
Ana laughed, eyeing him suspiciously, "I don't know. Why? What are you thinking Knight Sun? Nothing bad, I hope."  
  
He nodded, "Nothing bad. I was just curious how long we can stay in this hotel room without being tempted to be this close." Ana pushed him off the bed (playfully this time) and continued packing. She threw him his bag and he started to pack as well.  
  
The End 


End file.
